Trust and Unity
by moondustangel
Summary: When in their sixth year a new DADA teacher decides to teach everyone a serious lesson on unity and trust how will things play out? Will people find love or will they find that they don't like each other at all as a game of Trust and Unity ensues. Multiple pairings. Rated M for a reason! Read and review please
1. DADA Class

**Here's the first chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustngel x**

Hermione sat in DADA waiting for their new teacher Professor Andrew's to show up. She was an Auror before and was now teaching them in their sixth year. She entered the room slamming the door behind her and without saying anything as everyone went quiet. She pointed her wand at the front of the room conjuring a glowing archway and stood to face them. "Ok I'm Professor Andrews and today I'll be tackling the annoying topic of unity within our school. I feel it's wrong to ask for unity from people who don't understand each other as that will never work. I'm going to call out partners and you will work together throughout the whole year. When I call your names out after everyone has a partner you will come to the top of the room and walk through the archway here. You will change in appearance for exactly twenty four hours and it will not be yourself or indeed the archway who decides what you'll look like. You will constantly hear a persons inner most deepest thoughts about you for these twenty four hours. Bare in mind that they are thoughts they may rather you didn't know. I know some of you were not always in this year but what with the war and everything I understand you all being in the same year now. It is through this method I hope us all to gain a real understanding of unity and then use it in our everyday lives" she finished as everyone gasped.

Hermione glanced at Ron nervously she wondered what he'd look like. "Ok now the pairings are as follows Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Tracey Davis, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patel and finally Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown." She called out Hermione who tentatively walked up to the arch feeling very nervous. She walked through the arch gasping at the other side where the mirror was waiting. Her hair was now neatly wavy and was half up with a black ribbon bow securing it in place behind her head while a velvet Aliceband with a diamond flower in it was on the front of her head. She had on minimal make up with long earrings in her ears and a heart necklace that rested just at the beginning of her cleavage. She was in a midnight blue long sleeved chiffon knee length dress with a princess coat over it. She had on knee velvet high heeled boots, with a small clutch bag and some designer sunglasses. She could see when she looked down through the top of her dress at the neckline that she had on silky black lingerie and it made her chuckle. Whoever had done this had amazing taste as she felt a million dollars. As she turned around the corner the class gasped as Draco Malfoy's cock twitched in his pants. Damn she was sexy, he wanted to take her right here and now and he hated feeling like this. It was his turn next and he was nervous. I mean who knew what he'd look like.

He walked through the arch gasping at what he saw as it was so far removed from how he usually looked. He was wearing a skin tight t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. On his legs he had comfortable skin tight jeans with some suede boots on his feet. His hair was shaggy and he had some dog tags around his neck. He looked bad ass and the class gasped as he took his seat once again. _Hermione looks so amazing damn her. I mean does she have to nibble her quill like that as it turns me on so much. I bet she has great legs. Hmm so soft and silky smooth. Hmm she'd be so tight and wet oh I'd love to make her scream for me. Oh god I'm turning into a pansy now focus and stop thinking like this it's unproductive. I think I'm in love with her!_ Hermione gasped slightly as the thought entered her head. "Miss Granger what is it are you alright?" asked Professor Andrews. "Yes I'm fine I just had an alarming thought belonging to someone else about me and it was a surprise to say the least."

 _Hmm I think Malfoy would look great if he only showed his torso a bit more. Ok enough now focus on your assignment, oh god I'd love to scrape my nails all across his torso. I wonder if he has a six pack? Probably does the self loving sexy jerk. I can't understand him he's such a riddle. Maybe he needs to wear loose pants because of his size? Oh god I did not just think that did I how embarrassing thank god no one knows I think like this. Why is he such a jerk I mean I'm sure everyone would love him if he weren't such a hot bastard!_ Draco started chuckling deeply as everyone looked at him in shock. "Well it would seem this persons thoughts are hilarious!" Harry was called up next to approach the arch and confidently walked through not expecting much. He emerged wearing a pair of tight jeans with a blue shirt on top. Over the shirt he had a black pea coat with the collar sticking up and he had leather boots on his feet. Coupled with the sunglasses which he could see through he was amazed. His hair was slightly spiked with some hair cream and as he returned to his seat a thought crossed his mind. _Oh Harry's so gorgeous. I wonder if he'd ever wear a pea coat? Wow he's so handsome oh get real girl he'd never look at someone as average as you when he could have someone as beautiful as Granger. He must be an epic dancer. I wonder is he toned? If what I've heard from Lavender is right he's massive oh god I'm so horny now damn class I just need to get a moment alone five minutes would do it._

It was his turn to jump at the thoughts as they entered his head him becoming scarlet red in the face. Tracey was called up and went next. She emerged wearing skin tight jeans, some blue coloured stilettos with a long sleeved flowing red top on over that. Her reddish brown hair which was usually curly was styled in a wavy high ponytail and she was wearing a female pea coat and some earrings in her ears. She carried a cross body Dior bag and had on a pair of sexy secretary thick rimmed black glasses. She came and sat down smiling as her Slytherin dorm mates ogled her bag with jealousy. _Wow I'd love to run my fingers through Tracey's hair I mean it looks so soft. I wonder if she'd let me? She smells so wonderful. I had to sit next to her the other day and she smelt amazing I mean I thought I'd faint if she didn't move away from me. Weak I know but damn she's beautiful and when she bent over to get her quill that cleavage is something every man dreams about damn! She's so pretty it's rather outstanding. I wonder should I tell her to dress more like Tracey? No maybe not she might be offended at that comment as she could never be as perfect as Tracey. Oh god I'm useless at this whole thing. Oh Tracey._ She was amazed at that thought and smirked. Pansy was called up next and was alarmed she hoped she'd look ok.

She emerged wearing a dress which was cream white on top and midnight blue on the bottom making it look like a skirt and a shirt combination. There was a black belt going around the middle and she had on a pair of glittery ballet flats which had hints of blue in them. Over her dress she was wearing a cape coat and her now longer hair was curled slightly with a plait starting at one side and going halfway around her head. She had a large Burkin with her which was cream in colour. She was wearing some light make up and had wing shaped earrings in her ears and a diamond star pendant on her neck. She was amazed as this person obviously had taste. She sat back down smiling in joy. She loved her clothes. _Hmm Pansy is gorgeous no denying that but she's like a super bitch according to Lavender anyway although she did hear this from Hannah so it wouldn't surprise me if it was crap. I bet she'd be so dominating in bed oh how hot would that be with her firm thighs gripping me tight. Hmm I'd bet she's so tight. Oh wow I'd love to play with her tits all day. I could get lost in them. I can't stop thinking about her and one day I think I might get the courage to tell her she's divine and deserves better then Malfoy. She's truly better then him and me as well but still if I even got the chance I'd be in heaven. She's amazing and I think her bitchiness is such a turn on. I just want to be scolded by her. Hmm I'd love to kiss her neck all over. I wonder would she shiver in my arms like I want. Such a silky body and I know I'm screwed now because I'm sure I love her. Oh well a man can dream eh? What would she want with a looser like you, you twat?!_ Pansy moaned slightly at the thought running her hands along her neck and shuddering. Those thoughts were so hot and they were seriously getting her all hot and bothered.

Ron went next feeling very unsure I mean he was nothing special really well in his own thoughts that is. He emerged at the other side in a black shirt which was undone by three buttons at the top and some jeans with some timberlands on his feet. His hair was spiked up in places and he had some dog tags around his neck and some dragon rings on his fingers. His jacket was a skin tight stylish black and white one and he had Ray Bans on his eyes. He looked hot and damn well he knew it as he emerged. _I wonder if the rumours are true? I mean is Ron really hung like a horse. Oh god I should seriously focus and stop thinking like this in Potions as I'll cause an accident otherwise. Don't think about riding Ron, Don't think about riding Ron! Oh wow his eyes are so mesmerising. I wonder why he looks so unsure all the time? I mean sometimes I'd love to shake his ass and scream fuck it your amazing and I'll punch you if you ever dare to think otherwise again. He has a huge heart I'd say the girl who ends up with him is so damn lucky. Woe is me!_ He went so red he thought flames might emerge from the top of his head as Pansy glanced at him curiously causing his blush to only deepen.

Dean went next with much more confidence then he was actually feeling. He emerged in shorts, a tight t-shirt, some birkenstocks, a feather necklace, some aviators and a trilby hat while an open leather jacket finished off the look. He would never have usually dressed this way but he liked it as it was different. _Hmm Dean is wonderful and so smart. I love his brown eyes. He's like my chocolate dream come true. I wonder is his love stick big? I'd love him to take me in Potions. Enough dirty thoughts or someone might notice and I can't moan right now even though I really want to. I wonder is he tactile? Does he like foreplay. Hmm is he a breast man or a leg man? Does he love lazy mornings in bed and dancing? Hmm I am crazy for Dean! Gotta focus god damn it!_ He heard and coughed loudly as he was deep in thought about what he'd just heard in his head.

Parvati went through the arch with ease. She emerged in a stylish pair of dungarees with high heeled boots, a leather jacket and a leather clutch bag. Her hair was in a fishtail plait and she was wearing simple silver earrings. She liked the look even if it was unusual for her. _Hmm I wonder if she wears lingerie like Lavender is always going on about. I wonder how good Parvati' nipples would taste if I sucked them. I'd love to massage her all over and bring her with me to ecstasy. If I could ever be as lucky to get with someone as warm, kind, caring, smart and beautiful as her I'd be the happiest man alive. Oh shit here she comes. Look natural! Don't blush or stammer for gods sake don't do it! Oh those eyes and lips will be the death of me. Oh Parvati will always be the sexiest twin. She's a goddess alas she'll never be my goddess!_ She smiled as these wonderful thoughts entered her head giving her a huge needed ego boost. She felt amazingly empowered.

Seamus took his turn next. He emerged laughing as he saw his reflection. He was wearing a formal suit like 007 would and he had on some aviator sunglasses and a few expensive looking rings. His hair was spiked up and some of it was going off to one side. His shoes were leather and he looked the epitome of class. He emerged and sat down as Professor Andrews laughed. "Shaken and not stirred Mr Finnegan?" she said laughing as some of the students who didn't know what she was talking about looked strangely at her. "Yes Ma'am. Martini, dry, shaken but not stirred ice and a slice!" he replied laughing again. He felt so powerful this outfit was the epitome of confidence booster. _Hmm I wonder what Seamus' heart is like? Is he a gentle lover or does he like it rough and tumble. His Irish eyes are so damn sexy sometimes I get wet just from looking at him. I mean I know he'd never choose me but boy if he did I'd feel like such a princess. I'd love to read with him and teach him how to do things the right way. My god imagine rewarding his good grades with a steamy love making session in the shower. His torso all wet oh yummy. I really do love this boy! Oh Ireland what are you doing to me?_ His eyes went wide at those kinds of thoughts. He couldn't believe someone actually liked him like that as it was not something he'd ever expected.

Lavender approached the archway and stepped right through. Her hair was now in a curly ponytail while a leopard print Aliceband rested on the front of her head. She was wearing heart earrings and a diamond pendant on her neck. She had on minimal make up. She was wearing a t-shirt with a cream jacket over it and had a blue scarf around her neck. She had hooped earrings in her ears and a long chain of a lipstick tube design around her neck under the scarf. She was wearing some skinny jeans and some high heeled boots. She loved it. It was so totally her. She especially loved her huge cream coloured Kelly bag. _Oh wow look at those sexy legs. They go on forever. I wonder what she'd look like in thigh high stockings and not much else. I know she's probably not interested but Lavender what I'd give to be your man. It's like you're me every dream comin' true. When I sleep I see you and when I wake I see you. God damn it beautiful you're everywhere I go. Sometimes I just can't fight the urge to grab you, push you up against the wall and kiss you senseless. I bet she tastes like honey. Oh baby I gotta stop thinking so much about her as I keep blowin' things up! But oh that ass! Oh Lavender baby you're gonna kill me!_ She frowned and sat down. She was amazed by the thoughts but couldn't understand who'd be thinking of her like this and who was dreaming of her? She was intrigued.

Blaise was next to go through the arch smirking. He emerged in jeans, high tops, a tight t-shirt with a hoodie over it. He was wearing Ray Bans and he a silver B chain around his neck. On his head he had a stylish trilby hat and he had a pocket watch in his pants pocket. He emerged and sat down shooting a weird look at Draco who was chuckling at him. He felt very strange in these kinds of clothes. _Oh wow it's the Italian stallion. He's so hung no doubt. I bet he's a sensual lover like all scented candles and slow all through the night. Oh wow I'm so wet right now. I'd so ride him if he was here with me. Hmm oh yeah I'm gonna come! Thank fuck no one is in the prefects bathroom with me. Oh fuck Blaise! Hmm Oh god I love that man. I so have to have him! hmm I need his Italian chocolate loving. His big tender hands bringing me to release every time. My own hands making him pulse all around me. Oh god! Here I go again! Mmm so fucking good!_ Blaise was astounded as someone had obviously experienced two orgasms to him in their thoughts. This turned him on more then he cared to admit. He groaned in pain as his erection shot up smacking against the underside of the table. Oh man he was hard and he'd have to think of Umbridge or someone to get back down again.

Daphne was staring slightly at Blaise and so jumped when she was called to take her turn knocking over her book. She turned bright red bending down to get it when she heard a slight tap noise and looked up just in time to see Blaise wince. What was he wincing about she thought as she went up and walked through the arch. She emerged with a boob tube on which was polka dot and she had an opened cardigan on over it with a cape coat on over that. She had a long circular necklace on and was now wearing a earring that connected up to the top of her ear on one side. She had on minimal make up and her now wavy hair was all to one side in a ponytail. She was wearing some skinny jeans with some red pumps and had a red DKNY bag on her arms as she turned the corner going to sit down. She still noticed Blaise was wincing and found it very confusing indeed.

 _Do you think she'd notice if I dropped something so she'd pick it up and give me a view of that hot ass. Hmm those tits oh I get so hard just thinking about them. Thank god no one knows what I actually do in the prefects bathroom when alone. Hmm imagine her sucking you all off. Hmm Oh yeah I'd love to rub her clit firmly while stroking her until she explodes all over me. Oh Daphne you're so bloody hot! I mean seriously how the hell is a man ever to get any work done in this place with you around to make my heart race and my mind wonder. Oh shit he just asked me something! What was it again? Oh hell Draco I don't give a damn as I'd rather love Daphne all day long then listen to you! I love her and I'm such a ponce. Who'd ever take me? Oh man better get real!_ She winced herself as these thoughts went straight to her clit where she found it really hard to remain calm. Casting a wandless muffliato around herself she allowed herself to moan loudly for a while unheard before calming down and dropping it. Luna sauntered over to the arch smiling as she walked straight through looking so serene.

She emerged with teal coloured pants and heels on her bottom half while she wore a white slightly revealing shirt on top with a trench coat over that. She had an over the shoulder DKNY bag and some Fendi sunglasses on her head. Long wing shaped earrings and a an angel pendant adorned her body. Her hair was twisted into a neat French twist and she looked very classy indeed. She was proud of how wonderful she now looked. The eye liner on her eyes really brought them out. As she sat down she could hear the thoughts. _Wow she's so beautiful. I mean I always thought so but today oh my gods. She floats so gracefully around like an angel, my angel. Oh to see my angel explode all over me would be the best feeling in the world second only to having her love for all of my life. Hmm imagine the greenhouse both of us naked me riding her up against the cool windows. She riding me all over the work table. Hmm yes! Me riding her while she wears my herbology robes and nothing else. Oh god yes oh LUNA! Hmm thinking of her like this when alone always make me come although she'd be better at it herself. Oh my girl you're going to kill me slowly you sex bomb!_ Luina giggled her head off. "He he that's very funny and naughty. Hmm some people have seriously interesting thoughts!" she said as everyone gaped at her.

Neville was the last to go through the arch. He emerged with leather pants, suede boots, tight t-shirt and a leather jacket on. He had Ray Bans on his head where his hair was spiked. He had a scarf around his neck which had some dog tags underneath it. He loved this look as he felt very confident in it. _I wonder if Neville likes leather as much as he likes plants. If only he could fondle me and love me as much he does his plants I'd be the happiest girl I know. I wonder if he's well hung as the girls say? I wonder does he know I think only of him when I'm playing with myself in the shower. Does he know I want him to kiss and massage every inch of my body and I want to return the favour. I love him to pieces I know that now. I'd love to smother it in warm chocolate sauce and lick it all off. Hmm I bet he tastes divine!_ Neville was now rock hard at these thoughts. Professor Andrews approached the class again. "Now everyone come eleven tonight you should all be in bed as your pyjamas will become whatever that person wants it to be ideally. I'll tell you whose thoughts you were hearing yesterday but as a treat I will tell you that the person whose thoughts these are dressed you today! I'll see you later on class dismissed" she said smiling.

Everyone left feeling amazing as they had lovely thoughts about themselves all day long not all of which were dirty. In the girls dorms in the houses the ladies had summoned some screens hiding them from view as eleven o clock came around as no one knew what they'd wear. Luna had on a pair of silk top and shorts with a small dressing gown and fluffy slippers on. Hermione was wearing a purple chemise with a silk dressing gown and some high heeled fluffy slippers. Parvati was in a pair of shorts and a half top with a fluffy dressing gown on and some simple white slippers on her feet. Lavender was wearing a green see through negligee and a thong with a short silk dressing gown and some high heeled slippers on. She felt incredibly sexy and amazing. Daphne was wearing a onesie that had a huge open slit down the middle for easy access and a dressing gown with slip on slipper socks. Pansy was wearing a silk semi see through top and just a thong below with a silk dressing gown on and some heeled slipper while a silk eye mask adorned her eyes. Tracey had on a pants and top with some mesh in certain places and it was skin coloured giving the illusion of her being naked which made her feel very sexy and desired.

In the men's dorms the same thing occurred. Harry was simply in tight boxers, a light dressing gown and slippers. Ron was was in a pair of skimpies with just some slippers. The same could be said for Seamus. Neville was wearing a wife beater and some tight boxers and nothing else. Draco was in tight boxers and nothing else but he was surprised that his boxers were silk but were lined with velvet. Blaise had on a dressing gown and a thong which turned him on no end. Dean was wearing some tight skimpies and a dressing gown and slippers. As they all went to sleep they were dreaming about what the other person was without actually seeing them. The next day as they entered class they all got their uniforms back. "Now have a seat. Your clothes that the arch gave you are in your wardrobes to keep and wear at another time. I hope you learned more about unity from this exercise. I can say that the person who dressed you and whose thoughts you heard is your partner for this year in class. It was then that Hermione fainted out cold. She was taken to the hospital wing where she was revived and felt very stupid. "I'm so sorry Madam Pomfrey I don't usually faint honestly!" she said going rather red. "It's alright my dear. You're well enough to return now, stay safe" she said as Hermione left.

Waiting for her was Draco. "So I um I like your style! You have a good sense of fashion for men and I especially liked your thoughts!" he growled at her slightly making her tremble as she grew so wet for that sound. "Ok look please stop it! I just can't focus when you get all sexy like that. I'd like to have a clear head for five minutes which is not likely with you acting like that" she said her eyes growing dark with lust his widening in awe. "Tell you what beautiful meet me in the room of requirement and bring along the Gryffindor's. I'll bring along the Slytherin's and we can all get to know one another. I know if you heard my thoughts and I yours the same can be said for everyone else. Besides which I want to play a game of the rooms choosing!" he said smiling her eyes widening now. "Um yeah sure I guess so. See you later on at seven and I'll gather um everyone!" she said leaving, her mind in a haze.


	2. The Game Rules

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustangel x**

Hermione walked back to her dorm blushing madly. "Hermione you look very flushed are you alright?" asked Ron with worry. "Yes I'm fine. Listen, everyone in our DADA class that changed is to come with me to meet the Slytherin's at the room of requirement at seven tonight so we can play a game of the rooms choosing. We, myself and Malfoy that is feel it would be the best way for all of us to get to know one another. I'm going upstairs to get ready and do my assignments. I'll see you later!" she said running up the stairs and telling the girls who were extremely excited about it. She gathered all of her stuff and settled by her bed doing all of her assignments. She was so bored of writing about the Goblin rebellion of 1682 but had no choice as it needed to be done for tomorrow. She was just finished when she noticed it was half past six already. Getting to her feet she ambled over to her wardrobe to get ready. She pulled on a pair of slightly heeled black satin ballet flats and put on a simple purple calve length shift dress. She placed her hair in a half up fishtail plait and put on some simple silver dangling earrings that were like shooting stars. She grabbed her beaded bag which was now purple and left the common room with all the Gryffindor's in tow. Luna had joined them as she wanted to see what was going on.

Luna was looking quite different. Her extremely long hair had been shortened so it reached to her mid back now. It was curled in such a way that it went back off her face cascading down her back. She was wearing a black lacy dress that went to just above her knees and a pair of black t bar salsa styled heels adorned her feet. Neville was gobsmacked as she looked stunning. Lavender wore a simple pair of jeans with a long sleeved top over them and a pair of green heels. Parvati was wearing a thigh length white dress and some thigh high boots with her hair now curled and pulled back off her face using an ornate clip. The boys all wore pants with various types of tight T-shirts or shirts and blazers. Each boy had on different shoes. The same could be said for the men of Slytherin. Pansy wore some jeans with a t-shirt over it and a small leather jacket on over that. She wore some black high pumps with it and her hair was in a high straight ponytail. Daphne's hair was now brown and wavy. It was styled to be off her face at either side of her hair and she was wearing a full skirt summer fifties dress with some red heels. She looked amazing and very different especially with the new hair and long earrings in her ears. Tracey was wearing a pencil skirt with a shirt and some glasses while her hair was pulled into a neat bun and she had t bar heels on.

They all arrived at the room of requirement at the same time. Both smiling at one another slightly Draco walked backwards and forwards in front of the door as they appeared. They all entered the room which was now huge. There were seven doors to one side while a huge hourglass rested on the wall just inside the door. There was a huge fireplace with seven love seats all around it and a coffee table in front of it where there was now some tea and chocolate biscuits waiting for them. They all sat down and each person had a cup of tea and a biscuit while a set of game rules appeared. Everyone knew that Draco had requested a game that could be played in pairs and was all about unity so they were all curious to know what the room would come up with. The rules read as follows:

 _ **TRUST AND UNITY**_

 _This game is called trust and unity and can be played in pairs of two which will be listed below here just now:_

 _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

 _Harry Potter and Tracey Davis_

 _Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson_

 _Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan_

 _Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini_

 _Parvati Patel and Dean Thomas_

 _Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom._

 _Each pair will receive a number which also resides on one of the doors behind you and must use this particular room all the way through the game._

 _On the wall by the door you will notice an hourglass. This hourglass places this whole room in a state of time stasis. You will spend twenty four or more hours in this room with it providing all your needs while outside in real time a mere hour will have passed._

 _Each team will get a set of twenty cards with a mission or quest on it which they must accomplish with their partner in the said room._

 _Each couples first quest will be the same and then the nineteen other quests will vary so no two people are doing the same quest at the same time._

 _Each quest will last one hour and at the end of the hour you will have a charm bell which will go off to signal the end of that level._

 _Each time a level is finished everyone must meet back in the common area to collect their next card and or use the bathroom and please note everyone enters their room at the same times so no one can enter their room if not everyone is ready._

 _Everyone will have to take a potion vial of veritas serum and endurance broth for the game to begin for them. Each thing you do or say will be nothing but honest._

 _Each room will provide everything you require from beds to chairs to toilets and food etc. These rooms will only change their appearance once you enter them and will be whatever you envisage each time you enter them._

 _The people who bond the most at the end will win the prize which is a surprise right now._

Seamus finished as everyone looked on in awe. Everyone got a number from one to seven and an indigo quest card. The vials of potion arrived for everyone to drink so the game could begin. Everyone was very nervous as no one knew just what the cards would ask them to do and you'd have to do whatever it was even if the first card was the same for all of them. Hermione glanced nervously at Draco as he lounged casually beside her. What would happen when they were alone? Would they agree to date or would they be so awkward that nothing would come of it. What if the quest card asked them to have sex? I mean she loved sex but wasn't sure she was ready yet to commit so soon. Draco was thinking the same things as her. Although in his case he was wondering how he'd succeed in not taking her all over that room the second they were alone. Hopefully he could calm down between now and then.

Harry was blushing as he tried not to think of what a naked Tracey would be like. He thought of Umbridge stopping his member on the way up thankfully saving himself from embarrassment. What would she say I mean how would he explain his thoughts to her I mean she was amazing. Tracey couldn't believe her dreams were coming true. If things worked out she'd be Harry's girl by the end of this. He was amazing after all. Ron wondered what Pansy would think of him. She was so outstanding and he found it so hard to believe that the thoughts he heard yesterday were hers even though he knew they were. She was thinking of how not to go mad kissing him all over in the first instance they were alone. This would be a very hard test for her to be in close proximities to such a sexy man and to do nothing. Seamus was eyeing up Lavenders neck and growling slowly under his breath. Her skin was so sexy and silky glowing in the light of the lamps in the room that it he found it so hard to focus. Lavender couldn't look at him as she was sure she'd jump him if she did. He was delicious.

Dean was so nervous about what Parvati would think of him that he couldn't even really focus on anything else at the moment. He was sure he'd be fine once they were alone for a while. Parvati could admire his eyes all day long as they were so sexy. She had to adjust herself in the seat a few times as she became very hot and bothered indeed thinking of Dean. Daphne was very curious as to how Blaise would behave once they were alone. I mean would he be tactile or would he want to take her on every available surface both of which sounded good to her. Blaise was thinking about what she'd want to do when alone. Would she like his tactile side? He hoped so as he wanted nothing more right now then to hold her close to him and never let go. Neville couldn't stop staring at Luna. She was so beautiful and he was terrified he'd make an ass of himself once they were alone. He knew he wouldn't but still he'd have to work pretty hard to not ravish her where she stood. Didn't she realise what her sexy little black dress did to him. You could see the curves of her body through the material and it was so difficult to focus.

Luna was equally nervous. She'd had sex before but had he? Would he think she was crap at it? What did he even think of her outfit she'd picked out for him? Did he know she'd picked it out for him? She had no need to worry as he'd definitely noticed it and he loved it. Everyone was thinking of the kinds of rooms they'd like and each and every persons ideas were very different. Some of them you would not expect to think of such things. People were nervous as the spells and potions ensured they could be nothing but brutally honest with one another. Would the other person really wish to hear the honest truth coming from your mouth? Would they resent you for your opinions? Would they have the same style opinions as you? Would the room look awful if both of your tastes clashed? Did they even like like the same things as you? Would there be music or wouldn't they? Did they even like music or not or did you even have the same taste in music. These thoughts swirled around in everyone's heads as they prepared to play the game. Everyone's cup of tea refilled for them to make them more at ease. Tea was known as a relaxant so the room had supplied some more of it to calm everyone's nerves.

Some toilets then appeared so everyone could freshen up. For the girls it was a case of touching up their make up or lipstick and using the loo. For the men they were just using the loo. Everyone was spraying on perfume or cologne trying to smell alluring for their partner and not look as though they were nervous as all hell. Everyone gathered once again in the main common room collecting their bags and wands before joining their partners. Everyone looked down at the violet coloured quest card they'd been given in awe. They were also given a number card to correspond with a number on one of the doors to the left. They all went over and entered their select room at the sound of the bell chimes. It would be an interesting game that's one sure thing.


	3. Blaise and Daphne

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustangel x**

Daphne walked over and opened the door to number seven to find a swing bed in the centre of the room with loads of different scented candles all over the place. She giggled twirling around in the space as Blaise entered thinking of how beautiful she looked so happy and care free in that moment. She climbed up on the bed and motioned for him to come and join her. "Come on Blaise! It's dead comfy. Thank you so much for picking out such wonderful clothes fr me yesterday as I felt so special in them. I found it hard to believe that you had such thoughts about me in your head but when I found out it was you I was dead excited. You excite me so much even the smell of you now dear god!" she called out her eyes rolling back in her head slightly only getting worse at his deep masculine chuckle. "Well baby I'm delighted you like my taste because you looked smoking hot in those clothes. I thank you too mia caro for your amazing clothes. I never would have picked them for myself but I did look and feel amazing in them I can't deny. Ok now I'll read out the quest card we have here!" he said smiling as she shivered when his hand brushed against hers. She was so sensitive and he loved it.

 _ **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**_

He had finished reading it out when she decided to go first herself asking the first question. "So Blaise tell me what is your favourite hobby?" she asked him surprised when he opened up his arms. "Uh Blaise?" she asked again. "We Italians are very tactile indeed and I want to hold you close while I answer your questions and you answer mine. You're beautiful mia caro. My favourite hobby asides from quidditch is baking. I love eating my own freshly baked cheese cake or chocolate cake or whichever cake I make! What is your favourite colour and flower?" he asked her smiling. She could feel and hear his heart racing as she snuggled in closer to his chest loving the feeling she got from him and being here in his arms. "Well il mio uomo my favourite colour is purple and my favourite flowers are gerbera daisies as they are so colourful and pretty. What's your favourite romantic gesture or gestures to make?" she asked him snuggling deeper into his side as her arms went around his middle protectively making him smile brightly at the wonderful feeling.

"Well I love either cooking a meal for my girl, sharing a bath with her in which I massage her every stress away or dancing with her. If I was to be as romantic as I'd like to be I'd do all with her. What about your favourite romantic gestures? Tell me all about those?" he asked her happily. She leaned up and pecked his jaw slightly loving how she could hear his breath hitch as she did it. "My favourite romantic gesture is to massage my partner all over and then to share an experience they'd like with them. I mean if they wanted to go to a gallery or make some pottery at home I'd do it with them. What's your ideal nightwear?" she asked him shocked as he leaned down deeply and pecked her lips tenderly before breaking away. "I prefer to wear either my boxers or in the winter I wear a full length pants and a wife beater. Ok so now we have to tell each other five things we dislike about each other so I'll go first. I don't like that you worry too much about everything as I just want to tell you to relax and that no one cares what you do. I don't like the fact that you feel that you need to be like your younger sister as you're much better then she'll ever be. I hate when you're in pain from your monthlies and I can't comfort you in case you'd find it weird. I hate when someone tells me you had a nightmare as I can't comfort you then either and I hate your tartan scarf as it looks ridiculous and doesn't suit you at all" he answered bluntly.

"Well Blaise I hate it when someone looks at you with longing and I feel like you'd probably return their feelings. I hate that I always make such an ass of myself around you usually. I hate that you're better then me in arithmancy and I hate your smelly socks you sometimes forget to take off after quidditch practice. I hate that you're taller then me. Now I shall tell you what I love about you. I love the way you laugh so deeply and masculinely as it really turns me on so much. I love it when you speak Italian as it's the sexiest thing in the world asides from you yourself. I love that you have such a big heart. I love your personality as you're so mysterious and interesting. I love the way you work equations out as it's fascinating. I love your chocolate eyes as they melt my heart when I see them. I adore your smile as with one smile or look from you my heart races do hard in my chest. I love watching you play quidditch as it's very sexy and thrilling. I love thinking about your hidden treasures the most when I'm in the shower getting myself off and lastly I love your kind nature and softness or tenderness towards people!" she said smiling and jumping as when she looked up he was crying slightly.

"Mia caro that was beautiful. You are amazing. Oh Daphne the things you do to me. I love your hair and the way it flows so freely when you're on a broom flying. I love that you're so intuitive in every situation. I love that black dress you wear to Hogsmeade sometimes. I love your sexy legs as they turn me on so much. I mean you must have such silky smooth skin, so soft so bloody good. I love your scent as it drives me wild as I get myself off. I love your expressive eyes as they tell me how you're feeling. I love your neck as it's long and graceful and sometimes I find it hard to resist the urge to give you a good love bite. I love the way you look when you're concentrating hard. I love it when it's obvious you have your monthlies and you've put no effort into how you look as you still manage to pull of the whole I haven't even tried look so effortlessly. I love your height as it's perfect for kissing you and lastly I love the way you fit into my arms like a puzzle piece. I can't see myself with anyone but you mia caro and it scares and excites me so much!" he said kissing her deeply. He leaned down and grazed her neck deeply as he felt her shudder and heard her moan before stopping himself to look in her eyes. She was thinking the whole time that if he's this tender and loving now what will he be like during sex oh god!

"What are you thinking mia caro?" he asked her tenderly making her heart swell with love and affection for him. "I was thinking that if you're this tender now what are you like in bed. I love you Blaise and I don't ever want to be without you as you make me feel so safe. Tell me what you're like in bed. I'm not ready yet but I still wanna know?" she asked him as her eyes widened. "I love you too sweet girl. I am a very tender lover I think. I've not been with many women. I was only with one before and she said I was good. I like the idea of going slow with my lover and taking ages with her to explore everything she likes or doesn't like. As soon as I learn what makes her tick I'd do everything in my power to make her explode every time with me. I'd be tender and slow sometimes and then hard and fast other times depending on whether or not she wanted me to. It would depend on how she was feeling. What about you? What do you like when a man makes love to you" he asked her as she sucked in a breath at the shock of it all.

"Hmm Blaise that sounds amazing. I love being taken nice and slow in the bath and then I love to be taken faster depending on how I'm feeling. I love having my earlobes sucked and I've got a very sensitive neck. I've only done it twice and it was ok. The only thing I will say is that I was not pleased either time as the men were tiny in size. I just couldn't enjoy it. I know that they say it's not about the size but what you do with it but these guys were only out to make themselves cum and not me and so I got annoyed. I hexed one in his bits once he was finished and left. I just got so upset that he cared more about finishing himself then he did about bringing me with him. It's really sad to admit that but embarrassing as it is to admit it's true and was horrible!" she said shuddering slightly at the memory. He leaned down sucking her earlobe gently making her moan and roll her eyes back. "There will be no fear of this with me my love. I will make sure you finish more then once when the time comes!" she moaned further. "Mmm yes! Just like that oh Blaise! Mmm that's wonderful!" she sighed relaxing back into his embrace as he alternated between sucking her earlobes and her neck. The bell rang out as they left and joined everyone in the common room again.


	4. Dean and Parvati

**Here it is the next chapter so let me know what you think thanks love Moondustangel x**

Parvati went up to door number two holding her Indigo quest card in one hand and her number card in the other. She opened the door and gasped. Was it real? Obviously it was. Dean also gasped. There in what appeared to be the sky surrounded by stars and some clouds was a magic carpet waiting for them. On the carpet was some butterbeers and a rose for her. Dean went on first and handed his hand to her in order to help her onto the carpet. Once they were both on board and the door was firmly closed the carpet went off at a nice pace. She turned to look at Dean whose eyes were dark brown with lust. "You're so beautiful my dear!" he said cupping her face and stroking her cheek tenderly. "Oh Dean you have no idea!" she sighed leaning into his hand her eyes on his lighting up in joy and being here with him. He could see it as his heart raced in his chest. He took the quest parchment from her and read it aloud.

 **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**

"Well I'll go first sweet Patty. You don't mind me calling you that I hope. So tell me what your plans for after school are?" he turned to admire the different buildings flying past him. "Yes I don't mind that at all. In fact I love it I'm going to call you D sometimes. I'd love to be a children's healer or a healer midwife. I just find the idea of being to heal people great. If I don't do that I might become a potions apprentice so I can teach people all about potions. I love that subject. What about your plans?" she asked him interlacing his fingers through hers and gasping in shock when he pulled away quickly only to be smiling seconds when he wrapped his arms around her pulled her close against interlacing his fingers through hers once again. He was now sitting up with her against his chest and his lips right by her neck where he planted a sensual kiss. "Well beautiful I'd like to manage a quidditch team or teach charms to people. That's my favourite subject here. Mmm you're so gorgeous babe. You smell amazing mmm it's so fucking good" he said grinding up against her without even realising it. "Do I seriously do that to you?" she asked him not waiting for him to ask her something. "What in the hell? Are you serious? Baby you have no idea how much he's this happy because of a simple thought of you crosses my mind! You are so exotic and sexy. What's your favourite position?" he growled out against her neck sucking on her pulse point.

"Hmm Dean that feels amazing. I'm thrumming for you right now baby. I swear to god you make me sing. My favourite position is on a chair or the seat of a bathtub. I love to sit on the guy and ride him either quickly or slowly. But really any position where he can rub my clit and does it will be wonderful for me. I also love the wheelbarrow. I have a super sensitive clit so if you don't feel you can that long then you should rub me firmly there to get me going much faster. What is your favourite position?" she asked leaning back into him. "Any position with you Patty where I get to make you cream all over my cock is a great position. Hmm I don't think I can wait baby!" he groaned out. "But D I'm not sure I'm ready yet for sex!" she said nervously. "No you didn't understand not for sex I just meant I can't wait to make you cum. You look so gorgeous when you're all flushed. Tell me how I can make you cum now because I can't wait to do it" he demanded in a deep brogue making her shudder. "Oh right ok well then I better not keep you waiting. Ok I need to shift so my underwear is exposed. Ok now I'm going to face you and you can do what you think is right and I will guide you as I go. No go in circles like that!" she called out shrieking as his thumb brushed her clit and with his wand her top were now off. He leaned sucking a nipple into his mouth increasing the pressure. "Hmm just like that D oh baby I'm gonna come hard!" she called out shaking against him. "Call out my name when you do baby!" he said as she did just that screaming out DEAN! Against him. He kissed her with such passion as she came down from her high.

"That was amazing! I need to return the favour come on baby let me touch you as I really want to!" she moaned in a sexy voice making his eyes roll back in his head. She turned around to kiss him as her hands found his rather shockingly large package. "What do I do now? I mean I know what to do obviously but how do you like it?" she asked him smiling. "Ugh this is like every dream I've ever had. Oh baby you're so sexy YES just like that. Up and down like this and play with my sac gently. Oh fuck yes that's so good. Hmm oh Parvati kiss me!" he growled out as she started to quickly and slowly pump him in her hand. She used the corkscrew technique and he was shrieking in pleasure. "Whoa! Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked in awe. "Oh I read it in a book at the library. It said if I touch you just here under the head of your penis that's the most sensitive part of a man is it?" she said as he shrieked out again. "FUCK YES! Oh baby harder please harder! Hmm oh gods I'm gonna cum soon. Oh yeah yeah yeah YEAH PARVATI!" he shouted cumming as spurts of white liquid landed on her hands. "Wow I'm amazed I did that. I hope it was as good as other girls you've been with!" she said nervously doubting herself slightly. "It was the best I've ever had no word of a lie. Now let's see what have left on out quest card. Ok I'll go now" he said pausing to clean them both up.

Hot chocolate arrived and they both drank it as he held her so close. "Oh I love you so much baby I really do!" he said kissing her neck tenderly. "I love you too Dean." He smiled his brightest smile at this information. "Well five things I hate about or dislike about you. I don't like that you doubt yourself sometimes when it's not necessary. I don't like it when you get moody with people for no reason sometimes. I don't like when you do better then me in class as I get jealous of you in that circumstance. I don't like your pink earrings you wear sometimes as they're really garish. I also hate your scarf as you need a better one!" he finished as she looked at him surprise. "Well that is a surprise ok my turn. I hate that you sometimes don't appear to be able to think on your own. I mean you're incredibly smart but you're too quick to agree with an opinion someone else has without investigating the matter yourself first. I hate it when you throw a book onto the desk in frustration when you don't get what you want. I hate that you love pepper imps because the fire constantly coming out of your mouth is rather annoying. I hate your fleece as it's years old and you won't get a new one. Lastly I hate that you sometimes zone out if not interested in what someone is saying to you whether it's important or not. He leaned down kissing her deeply and smiling. "Please stay in my arms always. You fit here and you belong here. I love your eyes as they are so bright and beautiful. You have the worlds sexiest and firmest ass. You're so smart and when you use such high flown sentiments or words it really turns me on. When you're angry it's such a turn on. I love your legs as they're so smooth and sexy. I love the fact that your personality is so amazing. You are a joy to behold who spreads her happiness around and it radiates into everyone. I love that you're so cool and collected and nothing much phases you. I love when you nibble your quill as I imagine it's me sometimes when I'm alone and it's gets me off. I love seeing you eat chocolate as it's such a sensual experience for you! I love your writing as it's so neat and pretty" he smiled at her.

She gushed at his compliments. "I love your smile the most as it melts my heart. You have the sexiest and biggest member I've ever seen dear god you're huge! I love your expressive eyes and that you can tell how you're feeling by looking at them. I love the secure feeling I get from my own amortentia as it smells like you. I love how you know such interesting things. I love talking to you because you're fascinating and you intellectually challenge me in ways I find thrilling. I love it when you enjoy something you eat as it shows on your face and melts my heart. I love your sexy abs. Sometimes when I'm getting myself off I imagine you and your abs are with me and I finish pretty quickly each time. I love your sense of style as asides from your old fleece everything else is immaculate. I love your hair also as I could run my hands through it all the time. You're lips are so kissable!" she moaned leaning up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. His tongue entered her mouth sucking gently on her tongue and coaxing the most delicious sounds from her mouth.

Sliding down her front with his hands slipping in between her folds his fingertips once again found her tight firm bundle of nerves and pinched it gently making her arch up into him in pleasure once again. Suddenly she was screaming out his name as mouth attached itself to her neck and he rubbed her pearl so forcefully. She was still orgasming a moment later and freaking out because it had been so good. "Who knew you were so damn sensitive baby. The fact that this is all for me and I do this to you is such a turn on for me. Oh Parvati you have no idea how much I love you!" he said honestly care and warmth shining in his eyes and love in his heart. Right now he cared for her above all else in the world. As she was coming down from her extreme high she took a big swig of her butterbeer and smiled at him. "Be with me Dean? I mean date me and stay with me always please! I need you!" she said seductively. "Oh of course always I'm yours and always your mine. Forever and ever babe!" as the bell went off she wondered where they were and how in the hell they were going to find the door. Flicking her wand she was cleaned up and so was he. They both eventually found the door and exited where some people could see them climbing off a flying carpet in awe. Hermione said aww as Draco looked oddly at her. Did she know something he didn't. TBC:


	5. Harry and Tracey

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustangel x**

Harry and Tracey went over to door number five and both looked at each other awkwardly. They hadn't yet seen what their quest card said as it would only reveal itself to them when they were both in the room. Their room was midnight blue and was surrounded all over by floating candles. In the room there was a small fireplace which was lighting. In front of the fireplace was a table with a bottle of wine and two glasses and behind that a couch. There was one window which was large and gave a view of the twinkling stars in the night sky. There was a wooden floor behind the couch and the room was surprisingly big as it had not looked so large from the outside. Harry loved this room as he had thought of a beautiful candle lit room at night time when he entered it. The couch itself was a lush red colour and it had various soft cushions on it which Tracey had thought of entering the room. He took her hand both of them tingling all over and lead her to the sofa.

"So I guess we should read the mission card then. I just wanted to say I was highly shocked and flattered by your taste and indeed your thoughts I mean what an extreme compliment!" said Harry nervously blushing. "You mean to tell me you liked my style ideas and my thoughts? Wow that's um amazing. I mean I loved your thoughts as well but to be honest I was shocked anyone would ever think like that of me. It really excited me and my was racing so hard and fast all of yesterday as these thoughts flew through my head. I mean it was amazing. I felt amazing and to be honest I still do really. This is a wonderful room and it seems we make good design choices when we come together. I loved your sense of style as it was very lovely and although I'd never have chosen it myself I loved wearing it more when I discovered who'd chosen it for me. Come on let's read the card!" she said giggling in nervous excitement.

"I had no idea you'd like it either I mean I know Hermione says I'm slow on the uptake but you're amazing oh wow and you like me of all people. I mean I'm just average really. You made me feel so special yesterday even if I only discovered today that it was you who thought these things. Now let's see what we have here" he said reading the card aloud.

 _ **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**_

Harry was amazed at this quest as it was not what he'd expected although he had no clue of what he'd really expected so couldn't be that shocked. Tracey was blushing madly when he locked eyes with her. "I'll ask the first question as it's something I've always wanted to know. Harry do you prefer being known as Harry Potter or the boy who lived/ chosen one?" asked Tracey leaning back into the couch and placing her feet under her. "Good question. I find being called the chosen one funny and sometimes cool but I much prefer to be known as Harry Potter as I feel too many people like me for my celebrity style status and not enough for who I am. What's your life goal?" he asked her loving the way her eyes lit up as he spoke to her.

"Well after Hogwarts I'd like to get a job working in journalism but not your standard type of journalism. I'd love to be a journalist for Potions Weekly. This way I could understand much more about potions and tell all the loyal readers of that paper how to make potions, the safety procedures to take, where to gain ingredients and what the different potions themselves do. What about you? What is your life plan?" she asked him. "Well it used to be being an Auror but now it's not. I just realised with Voldermort after me all the time before I killed him for good I was as good as a trained Auror and I wasn't happy. The excitement that career had offered me was gone. I'd like to work in the Law Department in The Ministry of Magic like a lawyer or a a judge or something you know?" he replied happily. "Yes I understand that and I can see why. So tell me what is your idea of the perfect first date?" she asked him smiling brightly.

His face reddened. "I don't have much experience with dating but it definitely wouldn't be Madam Puddifoots anyway. I'd like to go on a date for a meal and then a nice beach walk afterwards someone foreign. Like I'd aparate us there and take a nice walk on the beach. What about you then? I mean what would be your own ideal first date?" he asked her when she started giggling. "You're a man after my own heart. Definitely not Puddifoots haha. I'd love a really fancy meal where we get to be ourselves and then maybe do something outrageous afterwards that isn't in any way fancy like dancing in the rain or something!" she responded as his eyes went wide with shock. "You are quite the surprise Miss Davis. So what do you do for your hobbies?" he asked her seriously. He was taking getting to know her better more seriously then he'd thought he would initially. "Well I love dancing of all kinds and I love swimming and experiencing all different kinds of cuisine. What about you Mr Potter?" she said giggling as his eyes lit up in joy.

"Well I love quidditch and making sculptures from clay and things whether using magic or my hands. Ok now last question are the people of Slytherin really as cold and callous as they like people to think they are or is it all just an act? Like what are things really like in the snakes pit?" he asked to which she roared with laughter. "Ha! Is that seriously what people call it? Ok well yes people are cold and callous in our house but not as much as we show people outside. It's a way of using a defence mechanism so people will think we're cold and unfeeling and not hurt us. Well that's my opinion on it really. It's lovely living in as you put it the snake pit. Everyone gets on really well and we all look after our own. So tell me all about Gryffindor and what it's like living there?" she answered him while pouring them both some more wine as she took a dainty sip from her glass moaning as the bubbly liquid went down her throat. It was divine. She saw from the label that it was indeed not wine but Cava. They had thought it was wine as the bottle had already been open with no cork present. He watched her moan as the bubbles fizzled away on her lips and swallowing thickly he tried to focus on the question she'd asked.

"Um Gryffindor is great and all the people there get on so well. It's much warmer then the dungeons I'd say. We have loads of comfy couches and we're really just one big confident family. However I'll let you in on a secret that although extremely confident most of us are totally not confident in ourselves. Other things definitely but ourselves no way. Hmm may I kiss you?" he asked her to which she nodded. He leaned in cupping her face and gently swiped his lips across hers in a soft but firm motion. When they broke apart her eyes were severely dilated and he had laboured breathing. "Ok better do part two of our quest. Ok so five things I dislike about you. I dislike some of the shirts you own as I think they look ridiculous, you have a pair of shoes I hate, the way you sometimes style your hair is bad hmm what else? I don't like the way your writing looks when it's rushed and I hate the fact that sometimes you make me very jealous by doing the silliest of things. Now then ten things I love about you. Let's see what we have. I love your eyes as they are the most beautiful I've ever seen. I love that you can make me wet from just a look embarrassing as it to admit that I have no choice but to tell the truth. I love your lips as they are so soft and sexy. I love the way you look on a broom all sweaty and masculine. I love whatever cologne you wear as it turns me on when I smell it. I love your personality and the way you seem to get on with everyone bar Malfoy no matter what house they're from. He doesn't count anyway because he's always cocking things up around you. I love the way you doodle when you think no one is looking and I love the way you know so much that might not always be useful in class but that it is amazing you know anyway. I love your manners and how you respect your elders and I think you look amazing in wizards dress robes so I also love that about you!" she finished blushing madly which he thought was cute.

"Wow that's a lot. Hmm ok I don't like that it sometimes appears as though you're afraid to be unique. I don't like when you do better then me in charms. I don't like the way I feel jealous when someone else checks you out. I hate that you don't have as much confidence is yourself as you should and I hate that you don't deviate when it comes to doing your homework. I mean it's annoying that you're always all like ooh lets study like Hermione is. Now then on to what I love about you. I love your hair and I think I could run my hands through it all day without ever getting bored. I love your lips as they're so extremely kissable. I wish I could always give you sugar quills as it turns me on so much when you eat them near me and I become useless to anyone trying to talk to me as I can only focus on you. I love how you're writing is always so neat and it makes me wonder what a letter you ever send me might look like if you ever did. I love your style as you have pretty clothes. I love your personality and the fact that you get to be so beautiful but act so normal all the time. It's refreshing. I love the way you're not even aware how gorgeous you are as to me that's very cute. I love how your eyes light up when you see or indeed hear something you like. I love when you get passionate about something in class because I get to see how delighted you are when you achieve results. Lastly I love my amortentia because it smells just like you and your hair!" he responded taking a swig of his wine.

She was now deeply blushing and looking awkwardly around the room before flinging herself at him and burying her head in his neck and kissing him there gently. "Hmm that's the sexiest thing I've ever heard Mr Potter. Hmm you're irresistible!" she moaned throatily into his neck groaning when the bell signalling that the hour was up went off. They got up reluctantly and went off to join everyone else back in the common area.


	6. Neville and Luna

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustangel x**

Luna ran over to door number seven giggling as Neville ran after her. She flung the door open flouncing in and gasping. "Oh Neville it's amazing!" she said her mouth opening and closing like a fish. In front of her was a tropical paradise. It was a beach with a gorgeous sun shining in the sky. There was a small portion of sea with a cave I the corner with some botanical flowers all over it and a huge waterfall cascading down the one side of it. There were two sun loungers with a colourful parasol in between them. On the table in between them a bottle of sangria and some warm fruit kebabs. The chairs were surrounded on either side by various snapdragons and patchouli plants. There was ukulele music which could be heard off to the right. The botanical plants everywhere were so Neville that she was immediately in love with the entire place. "Yes Luna it is amazing!" he said staring right at her. She glanced at him chuckling as he looked as awestruck about her as she did about the whole place.

 **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**

They both read the paper aloud smiling. Neville said he'd go first and moved down to Luna's feet were some oil appeared. He took her foot in his hands and began massaging much to her joy. She was so tense in her feet he was shocked she was ever ok. "Ok so Luna what is your favourite food?" he asked while getting out a knot in her foot. "Ooh Neville that's so good! Hmm between you, the massage and the flowers I feel like I'm in heaven. Oh my favourite food is pudding but Daddy won't let me eat it for dinner so I can only have it as a desert. My favourite dinner however is a Sunday roast with all the trimmings. What's your favourite hobby?" she asked him as he continued his massage of her feet. "Well my favourite hobby is tending to my personal greenhouse and dancing. I love to dance. I hope we can dance later on as you'd be the perfect partner for me in more ways then one. What do you intend to do after you graduate?" he asked her as he kissed the top of foot in affection.

"Hmm so relaxing! Oh Neville you have amazing hands. I will be working on the paper with daddy and I'm hoping to go into fashion design as well. I'd love to have my own signature rang of jackets, boots, hats and blazers. What's your sexual fantasy?" asked him huskily. He gulped thickly as he thought of it. "Well I'd love to take you in my greenhouse on my workbench while you're wearing my herbology robes. I'd also love to do you in the prefects bath in school as that would be so hot! what about your sexual fantasy?" he asked her. "I'd love you to take me somewhere public that isn't too public but where we could get caught. I'd love to do it somewhere very busy with you disillusioned so no one can see us as it would turn me no end. I mean somewhere like Flourish and Blotts. Then for my last one I'd love to massage you all over on my massage table and then climb on board and ride you so hard and fast. What's your favourite potion and why?" she called out moaning as he moved on to her other foot. "That's so hot! My favourite potion is my amortentia because it smells just as sexy as you usually do. It reminds me so much of everything about you that drives me wild and attracts me to you in the first place. I have a vial beside my bed which I inhale before going to sleep as it makes me feel so safe and protected while I sleep. Next now I must tell you five things I don't like about you according to the quest sheet!" he said thoughtfully.

She climbed up pushing him so he was leaning back on the chair and straddling his waist and making him groan in ecstasy. She began kissing his neck while prompting him to answer. "Well I don't like how stubborn you can be sometimes like when you know something isn't there or right but you refuse to admit it. I don't like your maroon pants as they look silly on you and look as thought a young child should be wearing them. I don't like how you don't face things that are there because you'd rather ignore a problem then deal with it as it arises. I hate when you get in pain once a month and I can't comfort you as I don't know how to do it. I hate when people look at you weirdly as to me you're perfect in every way. I hate your stripy socks as they make me feel dizzy when you wear them. Hmm that's amazing. Oh Luna yes just there. My gods your lips will be the death of me!" he joked moaning as she gently suckled on his pulse point. Pushing her up a bit he latched on to her neck kissing up and down her neck and occasionally sucking on her earlobes which was exciting her so much that she could barely sit still.

"Oh mmm Nev so good right there yes. Oh god more! I um oh yes baby! I hate that you don't make people more aware that there is more to you then plants. I hate that you don't show your confidence enough but hopefully I can help you there. I hate that you doubt your own abilities so much as you're amazing to me. I hate your brown shoes as they look outdated and old fashioned. I hate when you're not focused and then you spill something all over your top. I will now tell you what I love about you. Hmm oh right there YES! Uh huh don't stop. I love your hair cause it's all shaggy and I can run my hands through it all I want. I love your abs cause you're so damn fit. I love your personality because you're so shy and kind and caring and it's so wonderful to behold. I love when you're sleepy cause you're voice is so sexy then and it really turns me on. I love when you laugh because it's so cute and infectious. I mean you just make everyone want to be happy with you. You have the worlds sexiest bum and I'd love to massage it some time soon. I love it when you're deep in concentration as it looks so hot! I love it so much when you read to me or teach me all about how to care plants. You'd make a fantastic teacher Neville! I love when you dance cause you're so talented. I love that I can inspire... oh yes just like that uh huh oh merlin Nev you're so good... that I can inspire such confidence. I love you Neville!" she called out as he stopped his delicious assault on her neck and chest to look at her with deep hungry eyes.

"Hmm oh Luna I love you too. I love your golden hair cause it's like being with a piece of the sun all the time. I love how you're so smart and carefree. I love how nothing ever phases you. I love that you look so gorgeous and you're not even aware how sexy you are as it makes you so extremely humble. I love it when you wear something with a v in it cause I get to see your amazing tits and boy they're special. I adore your eyes because you express such emotion through them. By looking in your eyes I can always tell just how you're feeling. I love it when you dance as you look like a beautiful fairy. I also love that you know lots about plants that I don't yet know. I adore your fresh lemon pies as they're delicious. I love going shopping with you because it's always such an adventure. Oh Luna I love everything about you really as you're so special to me" he said pulling her down again so she was on top of him. Holding her close to him like this felt right as he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

Right now it was just the two of them and their secluded little piece of paradise and they didn't need anyone else. She leaned over and poured herself a glass of sangria and drinking it quickly. She was parched. She got up then and removed her shoes once again to the surprise of Neville who was watching her. She put an orchid in her hair and trailed her toes in the sea smiling at it's cool refreshing feeling. She was giggling as the bubbles of the waves tickled her toes. She looked even more carefree now then she ever had. It was a wonderful sight to behold and Neville said if he could ever make her laugh again that it would be wonderful. "You know Lu we should take a vacation somewhere like this over the Easter holidays. Just you, me and the sunshine and no one else. What do you think?" he asked her as she turned to face him. "Yes Neville I think that will be a wonderful idea. With it being just the two of us there will be more room for fun and some nice quality time. Oh Neville look a conical shell. Here grab me my wand please!" she called out picking up the shell. With a quick wave of her wand the shell was clean and had a string around it so Neville could wear it on his neck.

It looked gorgeous and he was proud to wear it. She waved her wand changing into a bikini and causing Neville's cock to twitch in his pants. She ran at the sea diving head first at the waves and loving it. He was fully erect and straining against his pants as she reappeared on top of the wave the water rolling down her toned body in just the right way. Flicking her head her hair flew back behind her in a sexy way making her now soaking body look even hotter. He finally decided to join her in the water as he couldn't resist being near her. His swimming trunks were not tented and barely fitting him and he groaned as the cold water hit him making it go down a bit. She ran up to him and jumped on his back giggling. He pulled her off him and spun around picking her up once again. He held her close to him and kissed all up her neck and the valley in between her tits. She was moaning loudly and as he put her down he grabbed her kissing her fully his tongues finding hers in a heated battle for dominance. His hands roamed all over her back and squeezed her ass tightly making her shriek out pleasure.

"Oh Neville please!" she said arching up into him. He knew what she was looking for but was teasing her. He kissed her neck and chuckled as she grumbled about him being mean. As his hands rose up her belly her breath increased. "Oh Neville come on please baby play with them. I love it when they're played with. Only you Neville only you!" she said making his hands move faster. He finally cupped both of her breasts in his hands rubbing his thumbs over her rock hard nipples just the way she had wanted him to earlier on. As he sucked her pulse point firmly leaving a love bite and squeezing her nipples firmly through the fabric of her bikini she came undone. She was ridiculously sensitive there and so it was no shock she came so suddenly. The bell went and as they ran out of the water she used her wand to dry the both off. When they emerged everyone gave them curious looks.


	7. Ron and Pansy

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustangel x**

Ron and Pansy walked together to door number six. They were both quite nervous as the tips of his ears were red and her cheeks were mildly flushed also. Stopping to think about what he wanted he then wrenched open the door in surprise. Inside the room was white with a luxurious rug that was in front of a large roaring fire. On a raised sturdy tray on the floor were two glasses of butterbeer. Next appeared some chocolate strawberries as Pansy walked in shutting the door. She ran slightly and dived at the soft and thick large fluffy rug on the floor giggling at it's comforting feeling. Ron laughed his head off and joined her lying in the comfortable rug by the fire smiling. "Wow who knew a rug by the fire with you on it could look so beautiful!" he gasped out in awe as Pansy froze and gaped at him in awe. "I mean I know what you thought was real but it's still a shock that Gryffindor's fiery hunk could like me. I mean you're amazing bloody brilliant in fact!" she gushed making him blush to the roots of his hair. "You're bloody amazing you are! I mean seriously wow! Now then let's see what our quest card says:" he replied flipping it over and reading out the instructions aloud.

 _ **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**_

"Well these are the instructions but I think we should do the last bit first and the first bit after that but we can do it the right way round if you wish. I don't think it will matter which way we do it!" said Ron nervously.

"No you're right it probably won't ok then we'll do it your way. Please pass me a butterbeer thank you. I'll go first shall I? Ok. Well I don't like your table manners as they suck and you always look like such a pig when eating. It's a shame because you're gorgeous but your eating habits leave a lot to be desired. I don't like some of your jumpers as I feel like maybe you should tell your mother to make you some that don't have so many patterns and colours in them or else get Harry to give a few hundred galleons to you on your birthday so you can buy some lovely ones. I hate the fact that you seem to have no confidence in your abilities as Hermione is better then you in some things. I hate it because it makes me so sad. You know I know no one who is as amazing at strategy then you. You know many things that she doesn't and I'll kick your arse if you don't listen to me. I hate your bloody tartan coat as it looks it should belong to someone else such as the prank twins or something. The last thing I dislike about you is that you seem to have no interests outside quidditch but then again again I don't know much about you're interests" she paused here to gauge his reaction before moving on again.

"Now onto the things I love about you. Ok well you're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on and you rival everyone in my entire house and you don't even know it. I love your hair because it looks so lush and sexy especially when you shake your head and it becomes all shaggy. I love your fun personality as it makes me and everyone around you smile. I really love the way you know so much about quidditch and chess. I love the way you smell as it always reminds me of home or a safe place to be. I love the fact that you make me shudder all over pleasure when you're on your broom all sweaty and manly playing quidditch. I love that you make me want you so much when someone annoys you and get all angry about something. Sorry but that's one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Your smile melts my heart and I love it. Asides from those particular clothing items such as your multicoloured jumper and chequered coat that I hate I love your style. I just love that you don't care how you look as it makes you shine!" she responded nervously as her cheeks were now on fire with the embarrassment she was now feeling.

He was looking at her in awe and gaping at her. Had she really said these things did he hear her right? "Right wow well um thank you I guess. You're amazing you know that?! Ok my turn! Well I don' like that frilly black skirt you own as I think it looks silly both on and off you as I saw it on the hanger one day when you showed someone. I don't like that you're better then me at potions as it bugs me. I don't like the fact that you wear so much make up sometimes as you're beautiful to me without it and I don't feel you need it. I don't like that you sometimes sound overly dramatic about something. Lastly I don't like the fact that you have no idea just how special you are as it makes me sad and baffles me to be honest. I often wonder if you're blind!" he said smiling slightly as his confidence slowly returned to him.

"Now onto the things I love about you. I love you eyes as they are so expressive when you get passionate about something and it makes me admire you all the more. I love your lips as they look so kissable all the time. I love when you tease me by biting the end of your quill in concentration. I love your eagerness to do well always and achieve whatever it is you set out to. I love my own amortentia as it smells of you and I'd have it near me to smell all the time if I could. I love your wonderful personality as it makes you shine all over. I love how sexy you look on broom in quidditch as it makes me want to take you roughly in the quidditch changing rooms. You have no idea how excited I was when you joined your team in third year. I love that you always looks so well turned out. I mean your style is immaculate. I love how you sound when you're being all bossy as it's very cute. I love your lilac dress you wear to Hogsmeade sometimes and lastly I love your bum as it's so shapely and amazing from all of that quidditch" he growled out trailing off at the end and making her squirm slightly because of how excited she was. She was now breathing erratically as she discovered she'd need to ask him a question next but was incapable of forming a proper sentence yet. She cleared her throat taking a swig from her butterbeer before continuing.

"Ok then em what would you like to do after school?" she asked him as she reached over taking her hand in his and feeling electric at the contact. Her whole body was humming with joy at the sensations as was his. "Well I'd like to work in department for sport and recreation as a premier quidditch coach and or making up the regulations for quidditch itself. I mean I'd love to either coach a team myself or travel the globe watching how other teams perform and checking that they all stay within the quidditch guidelines. If that didn't work I'd love to be an Auror master planner. You know like the people who give out directions and maps and so on to the Aurors before sending them on their way. What about you?" he said as he brought her palm to his lips kissing it gently before setting it back down and simply holding her hand again.

"Well I'd love to be a Herbalist. Like I'd love to offer Holistic treatments to people that are all natural, like potions that are non toxic and things that have no side effects. I would also give people certain runes and charms to place around their home for love and protection etc. if you were designing a bedroom how would you do it and why?" she asked him kissing his cheek and giggling slightly at his flushed ears. "Well I love the colour teal so I'd make it teal and I'd have the usual furniture like bedside lockers and dressing tables in it but I'd have bathroom of it to one side and a walk in closet to the other side. I don't mind four poster beds but if I was getting a bed of my own I'd make sure it was a huge king sized bed with silk sheets and a cosy duvet on it. I'd make the light in the room a chandelier that was small in size and I'd put two very nice golden lamps at either side of the bed on the bedside lockers. I'd have a luxury soft carpet in the bedroom also. So tell me what's your ideal first date?" he asked her as she looked at him smiling brightly.

"That sounds amazing as a way of designing a room and is just the way I'd do it too. Well actually my ideal first date would be to take my broom and that of my partner and fly to a special location with a picnic. I'd have chocolate strawberries, sandwiches, sugar quills, pies and prosecco. I'd follow that by flying on my dates broom with him for a while. Tell me what's your sexual fantasy as we all have one?" she asked him pecking his cheek again. "Oh well that's an easy one. I'd love to do someone wearing my quidditch uniform in a library or train because it's naughty and you could get caught. Another fantasy of mine is to be with my woman whoever that is in the bath tub. I mean seeing you I mean her all wet oh yes please! What about you then?" he asked her pecking her lips and smiling at her.

"Hmm you taste amazing Ron! Well my sexual fantasy is to smother myself and my partner is different creams and oils and do him on a water bed. I'd also love to eat certain things such as honey off you I mean him and so on. Tell me what's your favourite flower and colour?" she asked him once more. "Oh my favourite colours are teal and mint green and I love orchids because they look so different and interesting. Please Pans kiss me again!" he moaned as she leaned over to kiss him swiping her tongue across his lips to gain entrance which he granted her. As their tongues danced for dominance they both moaned aloud. She had no idea that was now very much grinding up against him as she lost herself in the kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her back pulling her closer to him if that was possible. She nearly screamed in ecstasy as his hands found the sensitive part of her back which he gently scrapped with his nails loving the way it was making her feel. When he hands slid down and palmed her ass she really ground into him jumping as she felt his now prominent erection up against her stomach. She couldn't tell from this angel but hell he felt massive. So lost in themselves were they that they almost missed the bell signalling that their time was now up as they both went hand in hand to the common room where everyone was now waiting for the few remaining people to emerge.


	8. Seamus and Lavender

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondustangel x**

Seamus lead Lavender over to door number one which was the number they'd been assigned. He thought a moment about what he'd like to see in the room and opened it. He was amazed at what he saw inside. It was the most romantic room he'd ever seen. It was broken up into two sections. The first section was scarlet red in colour and contained a huge double bed with loads of silk sheets and bedding. At the front of the bed were two wavy chaise lounges. The bed was covered in rose petals and there were floating candles all over the entire room. To the side of the bed was a huge two person bath which was full of water, petals and scented oils. The smell in the room was amazing. There was a table which had champagne on it with two flutes, various types of luxurious Belgian chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries. It was very sensual looking. Lavender was blown away as she saw it. It was the most special room she'd ever been in. Some roses appeared which Seamus gave to her making her blush deeply and thank him.

She went and sat on a chair which was curved and designed just to fit her body. It was heated and felt amazing. As she sat down some luxurious panpipes music came on in the background making her feel like she was in an amazing spa or something. She had never felt so relaxed and Seamus thought she glowed sitting their in awe. "Lavender I'll read out our quest card to you ok!" he informed her as he proceeded to read it out.

 **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**

She looked up at him smiling brightly he did look good enough to eat in this romantic red room. "I'll go first Seamus. Sit down. My first question is what do you want to do when you graduate here?" she asked him while taking a sip of champagne and moaning at the taste. "Hmm Sea we need to come back here to a place like this in reality and stay here. This is so perfect!" she said before allowing him to answer. "Of course it's perfect me jewel, I'm with you. As for what I want to do? I'd become a professional quidditch player but if that wasn't to be I'd like to be a councillor. You know like a healer for people specially under stress to talk to about their problems. What about you?" he asked her as he took her hand in his rubbing some oil into his hand he gave her hands a light massage which she adored. He was like a god with his hands. Hmm she'd never felt more relaxed in his life. Why wasn't he becoming a masseuse she wondered. "Wow Seamus that's so good. Hmm I love it. You have the hands of an angel. Why aren't you becoming a masseuse I can't help but wonder. Well on to my answer I'd like to be a beautician who makes and sells her own potions and beauty products in Diagon Alley. Promise me you'll do this to me whenever I want. I feel so relaxed and special. I'm so mad for you right now. So tell me what's your best idea of a romantic gesture?" she asked him.

"Oh my old doll we can do this whenever you want to. My idea of the perfect romantic gesture is getting the girl in question some unique flowers, giving her a full body massage, making her a home cooked meal and ending on the couch with a movie. Tell me are you tactile and do you enjoy tactile things?" he asked her as she took over massaging his hands now. It was his turn to moan now. "Well I love hand holding all the time, cuddling whenever I feel like it and kissing lots as well. I love those little unexpected daily touches that show you that your man still loves and cares for you. I obviously don't like someone who is too clingy but someone who is tactile is amazing. Tell me what's your pet hate?" she asked him while deepening the massage on his hands. "Well that's wonderful I'm like that myself too. My pet hate is when someone acts as though you have done something but won't tell you what it is. If I fuck up be blunt and tell me I did so I can make it up to you if I really was in the wrong. If you don't tell me things how in the hell will I know and it's wrong to expect us men to just get it as we don't most of the time. I mean men are a bit dim haha. So what's your favourite position?" he asked her in a deep husky voice making her shudder.

Looking up from his hands to his eyes she could see he was clearly aroused as she saw his pupils dilate slightly. She leaned in and kissed him gently both of them moaning. "Well Mr Finnegan mo chroi (my love) I love it sideways in the spoon position nice and slow when I want sort of Sunday morning style lazy sex. If however I want it to be more vigorous I love doggy style or cowgirl. Now I'll tell you what I don't like and then you can tell me ok. I hate the fact that you don't even care that blow things up even though it could be dangerous as it's very reckless! I hate it when your tired and snapping at everyone. I hate your brown scarf and would like very much to burn it. I hate that nothing seems to scare you as I'd love to be so brave. I hate it when you're so focused you fail to miss what's going on around you!" she said seriously. "Ok mo chailín here goes. I hate it when you wear too much make up as you don't see that you really don't need it and that annoys me so much. I hate that you doubt yourself so much sometimes. I hate it when you have your cycle and you are snapping at everyone because I can't help you alleviate any of your pain for you. I hate your green jumper as it looks stupid and I don't feel you should be wearing it at all as it does nothing for you. It's shapeless and you my girl have an amazing shape which should never be hidden away in a granny jumper. Lastly I hate that you don't show your smartness enough because you're afraid of being wrong. You're so smart you never could be wrong" he said planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Oh Sea! Ok so I love your accent as it's so hot. It doesn't matter what you say when you talk all deep and Irish like that especially in your native language I get so wet. I love your eyes as they really show how you're feeling in that moment. I love your personality as you're so much fun to be around and it's infectious. You have the best smile and most amazing laugh. Your skills for pyrotechnics while very dangerous is also very attractive. I think it's the whole bad boy image us girls love. I love that you know so much about quidditch. There is nothing better then you on a broomstick as it's sexy as all hell. I love how passionate you are about things you love or have a deep interest in as it shows you're capable of deep levels of care. I love how my amortentia smells just like you and that I have a vile of it with me when getting myself off as the smell of it makes me feel as though you're all over me while I'm doing it even if you're not. I love your lips as they're so damn kissable and I seriously love your sexy bum!" she growled kissing him once again this time for a longer period of time their tongues dancing around as they both moaned aloud. He moved kissing from her lips all along her jaw and down to her neck. As his lips brushed against her pulse she moaned so loudly. "Mmm right there like that oh yes!" she called out arching up into him. "Mmm so good baby! You have to answer your questions but I don't want you to... oh don't stop!" she moaned now climbing on top of him to give him better access to her very sensitive neck.

"Hmm baby this is very good so fucking silky! I could do this all damn day. I love your fucking sexy neck. I love your silky hair as it's so damn soft. I love your amazing personality as it makes you shine. You have the worlds hottest bum and I think I'd die if I didn't see it again. I love your unique style. I love how smart you are and that your always so focused on what you're doing. I love the way you curl your legs in under you when you're on the couch reading a book. I loved seeing you on a broom the few times I did as it was so cute. I love your table manners as it's all so sophisticated and smart looking. I love it when you wear high heels as it makes your natural beauty stand out even more. My god angel you're perfect!" he said groaning as he felt her nipples harden through the fabric of her top which told him all he needed to know. She wanted him and she wanted him now. He was beyond turned on as he left a huge love bite on her neck which tingled as she ran her hands over it. When her finger tips grazed the love bite she shrieked as she could see an image in her head of what Seamus wanted to do to her. Except that in this image she could see him actually doing it to her.

"Sea I can see what you want to do to me right now when I run my fingertips across the love bite you gave me. It's such an sensual feeling. I mean I love what I'm seeing it's just so alien to me to see myself in a sexual fantasy of sorts in my own head. It's like a movie or should I say an erotic movie. This is so fucking sexy. Oh baby we're definitely doing that for sure! Do me a favour and lower your occlumens shields a moment. I want to try something out!" she commanded. He complied. "They're lowered now princess!" he said smiling. "Touch my love bite go on!" she ordered. He did and he shrieked as he could see her own sexual fantasies his pants now tenting severely which she couldn't help but notice. Holy hell how big was he anyway? "I see everything you want to do to me darlin'. I don't know just how you expect me to remain calm when I can see these things. This is amazing. I mean I never knew a woman could think like this so clearly. I mean what I can see so far is very hot indeed. I promise we'll do all I see and all that you've seen too. I will never stop satisfying you until neither of have any more to give. You're so precious my angel and I promise to keep you with me forever!" he said holding her tenderly the eagerness of two seconds ago leaving him momentarily as he looked at the girl he knew he was very much in love with. "Oh Sea that's so amazing. I promise to be with you always and no one but you! Sometime soon I'll let you do your fantasy and then I'll do mine! Oh you're so hot now kiss me damn it!" she called out kissing him forcefully once again. The bell went off and she took his hand taking him outside to meet the others once again feeling more complete then she ever had.


	9. Hermione and Draco

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy love Moondusta** **ngel x**

Hermione and Draco both headed over to room number two in accordance with the number they had received. He held the game quest card in his hand and was nervous about how the room would look. She opened the door and walked in gasping. There in front of her was a tree with a swing on it. This room was located outdoors. Below the swing to the left slightly was a pile of cushions with a small picnic basket and a bunch of flowers. Giggling she forgot about Draco for a moment and ran at the swing sitting in it and swinging high. He watched her in awe as her hair fanned out behind her as she went. "Merlin you're so beautiful!" he said making her blush. "What does our quest card say?" she asked him while still going. "I'll read it just now!" he said.

 **Quest number one: You must ask each other five questions which will be answered honestly and after this you must each tell one another ten things you like and five things you dislike about the person you're with. Good luck.**

She was amazed by this. This way they could get to know each other a bit more. They decided to ask the questions after they had said what they did and didn't like about one another as they felt it would be easier. Asking Draco to move aside Hermione swung really high and jumped off landing neatly on the ground laughing. "Wow I haven't done that since I was a little girl what fun. Ok so have a seat and then I can go first!" she said smiling slightly. "I hate that you're better then me in some classes as I feel I need to try much harder in that circumstance. I hate that you beat yourself up over making some of the wrong choices in your life as you need to wake up, smell the coffee and see that you're not the only one who did this. I hate that you always look so damn pompous as it makes me want to punch you even when most of the time I don't actually want to do that. I hate that you act like a spoilt brat and I really hate those severe black suits you wear as it makes me feel like saying to you that you should have known better then to take style advice from Professor Snape!" she answered honestly while he gaped at her level of utter honesty.

He laughed then a deep and throaty chuckle which made her so wet as she listened to it. Merlin if he could laugh all the time she'd never have any problems. Oh Draco she thought sighing out as he stopped laughing to look at her with dark lustful eyes which made her shiver all over. She noticed he shivered as she did so. "Hmm well ok I had no idea you'd be so honest but I love that about you. I hate the way you always cried and it was my fault. I hate the fact that my wrong choices in life made you unhappy. I mean the way I chose to either torment you for all this time seriously hurting you or die and I chose the other. Obviously I didn't want to die by Voldermort but thankfully I didn't have the mark. This does not take from the fact that I hurt you so much and for this I can never apologise enough. I hate the fact that you sometimes wear these ridiculous looking sweaters but that's truly because they're shapeless and don't suit you. I hate that you never appear to have fun because you're always studying so much and lastly I really hate that nothing ever appears to phase you. I mean I wish I was like that. Now then I'll go next in telling you what I love about you and then you can ask the first question as well!" he said taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it while still keeping it clenched.

"I love your eyes as they sparkle and shine when you're happy and they really show your emotions but I seem to be the only one who actually notices this as Harry and Weaselbee don't. I love it when you wear dresses and especially the one you wore to the Yule Ball as you outshone anyone from Beauxbatons or indeed Hogwarts. I love your legs as they're so incredibly sexy and they look very smooth not to mention they go on for days. I love your wonderful personality and how you'll always go out of your way to help even the worst of people who don't deserve it. I love how you're stronger then me emotionally as seeing you like this gives me strength. I love how you always look so incredibly graceful when you're wearing anything at all. I love how you know so much sometimes even more then me and I find your intelligence to be so damn hot. I love the dedication you have to something when you love it. I love when you eat a sugar quill as it turns me on so much to see you do that and I love your lips as I feel I could kiss them all day long and never get bored!" he said huskily. She moaned at this causing his eyebrows to shoot up into his hair line in shock.

"Ok then it's my turn. I love your hair as I feel if you relaxed it and stopped using so much hair gel that I could run my hands through it all day long. You have a fantastic bum which I must say looks delicious and I'd say you have gorgeous abs as well. You look ridiculously sexy on a broom stick during quidditch when you're all sweaty and stuff. I love that you show such emotion with your eyes even if you're not aware yourself that you do. I feel that not many people see this as you'd have to be as intuitive as I am to actually notice this. I love how you look when you learn something knew that interests you. I adore your impeccable table manners as it beats eating with the beast that is Ronald Weasley. I love your personality when you're not being a jerk and actually choosing to be nice to someone. I love that you're so interesting and misunderstood. I love that you're so passionate as it shows when you have an interest in what you're doing. I love that sometimes you do know more then me as it might give me the excuse to have to talk to you about it. My question I've always wanted to ask is if we were having sex or making love how would you make it special for me or what would be your preference it terms of what you do?" she asked him boldly as his eyes widened again.

"That was so hot. Well I've only had sex twice before and they were both good but I imagine you'd be out of this world. Hmm I'd start off slow getting you in the mood like kissing you everywhere all over your body. I'd massage you with some sensual oils everywhere being soft and delicate. Then I'd massage your clit gently and eat you out making you orgasm all over me. I'd take you nice and slowly at first in the missionary so I could see your beautiful face when you cum. The second time around I'd make love to you pretty quickly from behind while massaging your clit some of the time and kissing your back and neck for the rest of the time. I wouldn't be able to get enough of your silky body but I'd be afraid we'd never leave again as you'd be too good and I wouldn't be able to stop making you cum all over me. My preference or as I'd call it sexual fantasy is to do any of the above in a library or swimming pool. What about you? Tell me what you'd do to me?" he asked leaning in to gently nip on her neck as she moaned aloud before answering. "Hmm Merlin that's good. Well I'd get some whipped cream and honey and put it all over your chest and lick it off. I'd smother your cock in cream and suck it all off. I'd play with you in my hands while watching your face to see you how beautiful you look when you finish. Then I'd tie up your hands and climb on top riding you cowgirl style. The second time I do it, it would be nice and slow as I would have untied your hands and I'd let you make love to me any way you wanted to. My fantasy or preference is for you to make love to me in a bath or library where we are surrounded by scented candles and you're reading me a book by wandlight. You know it would be hotter if it was an erotic novel. I love sex but just because I choose to hide or reserve that side of me for someone special does not mean it is not there. What do you want to do after you graduate and what is your opinion of women who work?" she asked him seriously trying to ignore the huge bulge now present in his pants.

"Well that was the hottest thing I've ever heard you say. Once we know each other better and we trust each other equally we have to do this to each other. Well I'll be heading up Malfoy Industries what with my dad dead after Voldermort killed him. Our company makes and designs brooms so I would be heading the whole company there. It is an exciting prospect for me. As for women working I don't mind them working at all. I do feel however that once a woman has a child she should wait one year before returning to work again. I don't care what profession a woman chooses to take so long as her hours aren't so erratic that we never see each other in the evenings. You know what I mean? Like someone who can work but can be home with me in the evenings as well. I mean in my opinion there's nothing worse then a stupid man who spends so much of his life at work that he never really knows his wife. I am saddened as this happened in my house. My dad worked so hard that he never even really knew my mum and so their relationship was a failure from day one really. What do you prefer flowers, chocolates or something else?" he asked her.

She leaned up and kissed his lips deeply with her sitting up on her knees holding his face into hers before she let go again. "Draco that was so sweet. I never genuinely knew that you knew how to compromise and it's lovely to find out you can. Well I love rare and unique that no one else gets because it shows the guy tried hard to find something special for me instead of giving me boring roses like everyone else receives. Don't get me wrong I love roses but not all the time. Roses are more kind of Valentines day flowers I think. I don't like someone who simply gives you expensive jewellery simply because they can or because they want to show off as that seriously fucks me off. Trust me if I want something exquisite I will tell you so there is no need to be foolish with your money although knowing you it probably wouldn't make a dent in your fortunes but still no unnecessary spending. Now I don't know what it's like when people get married in the wizarding world but in the muggle world they guy gives the girl an engagement ring and a wedding ring and if he's feeling super romantic he gives her an eternity ring as well. My question is what is your preference is terms of rings to give someone?" she asked him as he kissed her once and then twice smirking at her look of awe.

"My god Granger have you no idea what you do to me? You're fucking beautiful! Well as a personal preference I think it's best to get someone an eternity ring as well as an engagement ring and wedding ring. I just think an eternity ring is so extremely romantic and lets everyone know that not only are you off the market but your man values you above everyone else and that he loves you more then you'll ever know!" he finished smiling at her. "Does he?" she asked cheekily laughing slightly. "Be mine?!" he called out making her stop laughing in shock. "What?" she asked him not sure she'd actually heard him right making him smile brightly. "Yes Hermione you did hear me right. I said be mine as in be my girlfriend, life partner or whatever you want to call it. Let me love and worship you always?" he asked her noticing her stammer and not say really say anything at all.

He was confused by her response. Didn't she want him like he wanted her what was this? "I um I don't understand why you'd want me and I must be insane but yes I will be yours! But I'm telling you now if you don't care for or look after me the way I want you to I reserve the right to kick your sorry sexy ass!" she said jumping as he smiled and lunged for her picking her up and twirling her around in his arms. "You really mean it! I'm the luckiest guy alive! Oh Hermione you're mine and now that I have you I'll never let you go again ever! I um well I oh fuck it I love you ok! I'm sorry that's rather sudden isn't it it's just it's how I feel and I think I'll explode if I keep it in any longer" he said causing her to faint. She soon regained consciousness and frowned. She was out of it for a moment until everything came into focus. "I can't explain myself well but I know that I love you too and I know that times were hard for all of us and none of us had it easy least of all the two of us. I promise we can heal each other and I'll be with you for as long you'll have me or I get bored of you. Now kiss me damn it!" she whined causing him to smile in delight.

He leaned in kissing her deeply his tongue dancing with hers as she moaned out loud in joy. She climbed on board his lap to gain better access where she could feel poking her hip and gasped breaking away eyes dark with lust. "Do I really do this to you? That's so damn hot! I mean we were only kissing!" she said in awe. "Hermione even being near you sometimes excites him. You're the only one that does and that's why all of my sessions have to be alone in the prefects bathroom so no one hears scream out your name as I finish" he said smiling again. "I never knew that. I mean I do that but still it's a surprise I give you wood. What an ego boost! Oh there's the bell come on lover let's go!" she said laughing and pulling him into the common room where everyone was waiting.


	10. Tracey & Harry 2

**Here's the next chapter and don't forget to read and review thanks love Moondustangel x**

Harry went over to the table after they'd exited from their room. He smiled as he heard Hermione telling Draco the tale of Aladdin. He'd seen it as a child once when Mrs Figg was babysitting while the Dursley's were out. As everyone came out he glanced at Tracey in admiration. Since when had he ever been this lucky? "You're staring Mr Potter!" said Tracey chuckling. "Yes I am. I'm just wondering what I ever did to impress someone up there so much they gave me you? I'm so lucky!" he sighed as her heart fluttered in her chest with joy. "No Mr Potter I'm the lucky one I assure you!" she said smiling and planting a kiss on his cheek. The next quest cards arrived for everyone and she took theirs and went over to their door looking at the card briefly before leading Harry inside. She read out the card to him which read:

 **Paint portraits of one another without one item of clothing of your choice.**

They were in a gallery of sorts with loads of various paints and different easels and brushes everywhere. "So do you want to go first Tracey or should I?" he said giggling slightly in joy. "Oh um yes ok I'll go first and you can paint me. Harry I've been meaning to ask you something but I forgot last time round. Why has no one ever seen to your eyes magically using the correction spell? I mean anyone could have done it I'm just wondering why no one ever did?" she asked him to which he scowled deeply. "Well this is the first time I'm ever hearing of this but maybe no one told me as I never thought to ask. I mean could you do it for me?" he asked her to which her eyes brightened up filling with happiness! "Yes I can. Remove your glasses and lie down. _Visus!"_ she called out as his eyes glowed blue momentarily. When he opened them again he could see perfectly and was in total awe. "I'm amazed I can actually see properly. You look hot! I mean I could see before but not as clearly as this. Maybe the glasses were wrong for me. It would certainly explain my headaches. Ok where would you like to go so I can paint you?" he asked her happily.

"I'll go wherever you want me to oh master artist!" she called out giggling slightly. "Hmm ok then let's see. Ok now go over to the couch there please and remove your shirt and hold your hands over your head like so. I hope you don't mind doing that do you otherwise I can make you take something more comfortable off?" he said to her considering her feelings which she thought was cute. "It ok Harry I don't mind doing it for you but I would mind if it was someone else but then again of course you know that already don't you!" she said smiling. She took of her shirt only to have Harry's dick harden and his mouth go dry. She wasn't wearing a simple bra. It was a corset with straps that obviously from the looks of it attached to a garter belt he'd find on her legs. It was light purple coloured and silk. It looked great against her smooth skin and he growled slightly as he nipples hardened as he looked at them. It was as if her body knew what he was doing and or thinking and reacted accordingly. Her boobs were not overly massive but not tiny either. She'd be around a c cup guessed. "Harry you're staring are you alright?" she asked him innocently knowing what affect she was having on him. "Do you usually wear this kind of lingerie?" he rasped out his question making her shudder suddenly.

"Well actually I don't always. I usually just wear a thong and bra but I wore this for you. Do you like it?" she asked him feigning innocence. "Like it? I love it? Oh wow you're like my own personal goddess laid out just for me. I mean you're so damn perfect in every way. Now ok um place one hand on your thigh just so and one above your head like this. Great ok now sit still for gods sake or I'll ruin myself as well as this painting!" he rasped out again. "Ruin yourself? I don't understand are you going to put paint on yourself?" she asked him now genuinely confused. "Oh no baby I mean if I don't start this painting and finish it soon I might just cum from the sight of my angel laid bare for me. I'm telling you now Tracey you're mine and no one is to ever see you like this except me ok? You look so fucking delicious" he called out his eyes darkening in lust as he smacked against the bottom of the easel with his dick wincing slightly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at him. "You really like it? Wow I mean I only wore it for you I never usually do. I'm amazed but I am glad you like it!" she replied smiling at him.

He picked up the soft brush with the medium head on it and dipped it into some light brown paint and mixing it with a white shade to get the shade of her skin tone just right. As he brushed broad strokes across the easel he drew the outline of her body and the proceeded to paint in the red couch around her. Tracey was amazed at his dedication to what he was doing. He kept looking up at her every so often his eyes darting between the easel and her face. Tracey waited patiently as he continued on. It was as he began to paint her more delicate features that he groaned. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked him. "I am but I have a problem that I can't focus because you look so delicious right now. Oh Tracey!" he said throwing down his paint brush and charging at her on the seat while pinning her arms down. He raised them above her head and kissed her senselessly his body resting just over hers. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip begging for access which she granted him moaning. As he gently sucked her tongue with his own he allowed his hands to roam her body. Sliding his hands up and down her arms she shuddered deeply. As his hands brushed over her now covered tits he felt the nipples poking out and straining against the fabric. He moved his hands in circles their coaxing them to become even harder. "Oh Harry!" she called out as his thumbs brushed over her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

It was music to his ears as she moaned aloud really forcefully. "Oh Harry my quim!" she called out flushing bright red at what she had just said and causing him to pause. "What about your quim?" he asked her cheekily. "It's well...I... oh hell touch me please I need you Harry I don't give a damn about the bloody painting as I'll do mine later on just please baby touch me!" she moaned making him growl in lust. "This is going to be all about you baby. We can pleasure me later in the game but don't worry as we definitely will!" he pulled on the straps of her corset pulling it down slightly so that it rested just under her tits hiking them up towards his mouth. He smirked as when he blew lightly on them the skin there puckered slightly as the nipples hardened for him and she arched up towards him in silent begging him to just take the nipples into his mouth which he did not oblige just yet. He kept breathing and blowing gently on them while hovering over them teasing her madly. His hand slid down towards her her pussy where they skimmed over them as he parted her thighs and began to massage them gently.

"Harry please! I need you! Please don't tease me!" she called out arching up to him which only made him continue chuckling deeply. She would have to get him to move on but how? She realised that talking dirty to him would do the trick probably and decided to give it a go and see if he'd bite. "But Harry my quim is fucking soaking for you! I'm so wet and it's all for you every last drop!" she growled out to which he gasped and latched firmly onto her nipple flicking over the firm bud firmly and quickly with his tongue and then biting it gently pulling it upwards in a sucking motion. It felt right now like a butterfly or something wonderful was hovering over her nipple as their wings darted quickly over the flesh bringing her such enjoyment and pleasure. When his hand moved up and shifted her underwear aside she was panting. His thumb gently grazed her clit making her cry out in pleasure to his utter delight. Moving away from her nipples he kissed in a line all the way down to her soaking cunt which he smelled rolling his eyes back into his head. She smelled like lavender or vanilla it was gorgeous.

He latched his mouth onto her now protruding and pounding nub as he sucked her pleasure button making her scream in delight. "Mmm so fucking tasty. What a fucking sexy pussy. I could eat you forever Tracey!" he moaned as the vibrations from his deep voice went down into her pussy making her shudder. "Oh Harry that's it suck me baby. I'm all yours fuck me anyway you want. I'm only yours!" she called out as his licking and sucking got more intense. He smiled into her pussy feeling great and very confident. "Oh yes Tracey you're all mine, all mine and never will anyone have you but me ever again. I love you!" he called into her pussy as his hands slipped upwards while her nipples slipped back into his hands and he tweaked and pulled them with his thumbs and forefingers making her cry out in ecstasy. "I'm so damn close oh don't stop baby!" she called out crying as she rocked harder against his face. HARRY! She called out as her pussy muscles clenched around his tongue as her juices flew outwards and into his willing mouth where he drank her in.

"Oh Harry that was the best I've ever had ever! I love you!" she said kissing him. He smiled and returned to his painting feeling better after he'd made her come. He'd done it himself and it had been no one else she'd been calling for but him. His ego was now massive for this reason. As he finished her painting he set it aside to dry while setting up a fresh easel and paint brush for her. "Where do you want me?" he asked her smiling brightly at her. "Hmm ok remove your pants and tell me do you think you could maintain a pose I tell you for long or would it be better if I took a photo of you and painted that instead?" she asked him which confused him. "Well where exactly did you want me to pose for you?" he asked her smiling. "On your broom in the air. I've always wanted a sexy portrait of the best quidditch player I know pant less on his broom!" his eyes widened. I mean could his ego get any bigger then it was now. "You really think I'm the best quidditch player you've ever seen wow? Well I could hold the pose but it would get boring and tiring after a while so I'd advise you to take a photo and then paint it from there." she agreed as a broom appeared and he flew up to just the point she wanted him to go to.

Telling him exactly how to pose for her she removed a camera which had appeared and took an instant photo which appeared before her and she smiled. "You can come down now lover!" she called out making him blush. He came up behind her kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ears as she painted him. It was all very romantic and wonderful. "Enough I can't take this any more!" she called out surprising him. Waving her wand the painting was done and with another flick of her wand the camera was up and snapping away as she charged him on the couch that appeared. "I'm a fair lady Mr Potter but it's not fair for me to enjoy myself and not you so you're going to allow me to return the favour otherwise I'll tie you up!" she growled out as he grew rock hard under her. "You'll get no complaints from me love!" he said as she kissed her way all up and down his legs bypassing his dick altogether and leaning up to kiss his lips. Bolts of electricity flew down to his cock when she scrapped her hands across his nipples make him arch up into her slightly while groaning loudly. She growled in response attaching her lips to his beck where bit, licked and sucked the sensitive flesh leaving him with a love bite.

Sliding down his body she sucked and nipped at each nipple while her hands grazed his aching and engorged cock through his jocks. She pulled them down and trailed a line of hot air all down his dick before fully focusing and gasping. He was at least eight inches down there. "Wow how the hell will that ever fit inside me when the time is right? You're huge!" she said in awe causing him blush profusely. She leaned in licking the tip of dick which was glistening with precum as he called out a profanity. He full on cursed when she used her tongue to fully soak him before gradually deep throating him which shocked him. "Oh baby so fucking deep! Oh fuck yes! Play with my balls please baby!" he called out screaming as she raked her nails along his balls and he felt them tighten severely. "I'm gonna cum baby pull out now I can't … can't hold on!" he called out. _I want to taste you baby just come in my mouth_ she thought sucking harder and faster. He shouted out TRACEY! Before his balls exploded in her mouth as spurt after spurt of thick creamy liquid slowly seeped down her throat and she disentangled herself from around him releasing him with a slow pop sound. "Hmm you taste like pineapples baby. Was it ok?" she asked feeling very suddenly self conscious.

"You were so perfect my angel. I saw stars and that's never happened to me before!" he cleaned them both up pulling her in for a kiss just as the bell went. She stopped the camera and presented him with a photo of her with his balls in her mouth. "Keep it close to you always baby now let's go!" she said shocking him out of his silent shock and following her but not before he shrunk and pocketed the image. He noticed Draco had on a Cladagh bracelet and smiled as Hermione had mentioned she'd be gifting it to someone weeks ago. Judging by the proud smile on his face he clearly loved it. He sat down smiling and taking Tracey's hand in his as he waited for the others to be done and join them in the common room.


	11. Draco & Hermione 2

**Here it is the next chapter. Please read and review and enjoy it love Moondustangel**

As everyone piled out into the room Hermione looked around in joy. She was so happy right now and she felt amazing. Spotting Dean and Parvati coming off of a flying carpet as they exited their room she said wow. She had no idea Draco had given her a weird look when she said it. "Hey Dean tell me did you sing to her?" she asked him giggling. Both Parvati and Draco were looking weirdly at her as she laughed her head off with Dean soon joining her. "Ahaha no Hermione I didn't sing to her. I know it was very romantic and all but that would just be cliché besides which I'm not a thief and she's not a real princess even if I think she's a princess" he said. When Draco asked her what it was about she responded.

"Oh Draco it's a love story about a man named Aladdin who is a sneak thief in his area who meets and falls in love with Jasmine the royal princess who has escaped from the palace in disguise where her father keeps her away from all harm. Then he finds a genie in a lamp and wishes to become a prince so he can date her as her father won't allow her to date anyone who isn't a prince. They take a magic carpet ride and he sings her a romantic song and makes her fall in love with him. At the end of the story it comes out who he is and seeing how in love she is with him her father allows her to marry him as he can see how honourable he is. It's a great movie too!" she said excitedly as Parvati listened in awe. "That's so romantic! Aww! Oh Dean!" she said leaning up and pecking him gently. They all sat around the table beside their partners and waited as the next quest cards came. They both picked it up. "I'll read it to myself Draco and then we can go in and I'll explain it to you alright?" she asked him to which he agreed. She read it and then walked with him hand in hand to the door. When they entered he was confused at the sight of the luxurious kitchen before him. "Ok Draco here's out quest card!" she said reading it out loud to him.

It read: _ **Make some cupcakes together using team work and dedication.**_

He was very confused about this task and as to why they had been asked to do it. "We will have to make them the muggle way using an oven and mixing the ingredients and following the recipe. You'll feel instant gratification from getting to make your own food and then eat it. It's very relaxing as I do it often at home!" she said smiling. "Just like Zabini! He does it all the time at his house too. I've often watched him do it. But I don't want to wreck my clothes so I'm just going to take my shirt off and wear an apron!" he said seriously. Hermione opted to do the same. As two aprons appeared on them complete with cooking hats. Giggling Hermione kissed the tip of Draco's nose making him blush. "You look very cute!" she said smiling as she reached up for the recipe book from the shelf. She flipped it open and began scanning the pages for various recipes. "Ah here we go Red Velvet cupcakes. Now let's the ingredients first. Ok we need normal plain flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, baking soda, salt, sugar and butter! I'll get those please call out the other ingredients to me!" she said as she handed the book to him.

"Yes sure. Alright after that we need two eggs, buttermilk, vinegar, vanilla extract and red food colouring!" he red as she summoned all the ingredients he'd called out to the worktop. She preheated the oven to the required temperature and set the cupcake liners in the tray with a swish of her wand. She took out a weighing scales and asked him to measure out the right amount of flour. He dumped the flour in the measuring bowl making it go everywhere and causing him to cough and splutter. Hermione shrieked as she had been covered in it. Grabbing a handful of flour she threw it at him laughing when it hit him. He then called out in shock as he picked up another handful of flour and chasing her around the room. He caught her and looking deep into her eyes he leaned in as though to kiss her and dumped it on her head.

"Draco! That's not fair you can't do that to me!" she pouted making him growl deeply in his throat. He lunged at her and kissed her deeply making them both moan. "You'll be the death of me sexy woman!" he said while peppering kisses all over her soft face and making her sigh in delight. They returned to measuring the flour and then sifting it into the bowl. She opened the cocoa and put the required amount in with the flour. Then he added in the baking powder, soda and salt and took a whisk out and began to mix it with her sitting up on the counter beside him watching him as he did it. She then grabbed the butter and sugar placing it a bowl and grabbed an electric whisk mixing it together while Draco moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing feather light kisses on her neck making her moan. "Mmm Draco so good. Wait while I mix this up cause you're too distracting" she said smiling brightly to herself. She added in the eggs one by one while Draco rested his head on her shoulder placing the flour into her bowl with his hands. They added in the food colouring and vinegar and mixed it before adding it to the cupcake moulds and placing it in the oven for the prescribed length of time.

As she waved her hand the sink started filling up with water and bubbles. She placed the bowl and mixers into the hot soapy water and began to wash them moaning as once again Draco's lips attached themselves to her neck. This time however she spun around and leaned up kissing him on the mouth making him moan in surprise as she chuckled against him. Their tongues battling for dominance was exciting her no end. She squealed in joy as he picked her up placing her on the counter where she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Mmm so sexy! Hmmm my sexy little witch do you feel what you do to me?" he asked her grinding into her to show her how much she excited him. "But I mean I just kissed you is all! Is that really for me? I mean to say do I really excite you that much? Oh wow!" she said through heavily lidded eyes. "Yes you do baby it's all for you! Don't you see that even some kisses from you would do this to me because it's you I'm kissing!" he said grinding up against her once more and loving how her eyes would roll back in her head as he did it. "You drive me mad Draco! I mean I'm not ready to go the whole way yet but damn I'm so horny! Mmm tell me baby are you a virgin?" she asked him while attaching her lips to his throat and sucking him gently there making his response a husky and hoarse one. "No I'm not are you?" he asked as he sighed. "No I'm not either!" she responded kissing up and down the column of his neck.

"Who was it?" he asked suddenly annoyed slightly at the idea of her being with anyone else. "As if I was ever with anyone else. No I took my own virginity using a toy as I refused point blank to let someone take that very personal part of me from me!" she said seriously as she leaned back to look in his eyes which were now very dark indeed. "That's so sexy. Do you do that often?" he rasped out feeling very frisky indeed. "What you mean use Draco? Yes I use him often when I'm feeling stressed as it's so relaxing and it does feel amazing" she said as he gasped. "What do you mean by Draco?" he asked her his face flushing. "Hmm oh it has the name Draco on it. Ginny's has the name Philip on hers. They just came with names on them and mine happened to say Draco on it because it will make you see stars apparently!" she said giggling slightly but stopping as his gaze darkened considerably and her knickers soaked itself. Damn she wanted him like right now! "Draco we need to do the dishes and make the frosting but I'm too damn excited!" she groaned out in frustration.

With a wave of his hand the dishes did themselves. "That's cheating!" she called out slightly amused. "I couldn't give a damn fuck if it is or not. Ok get the ingredients for the damn frosting and lift up your dress!" he demanded in a throaty masculine voice making her quiver all over. She gathered the bowl, the chocolate, icing sugar and butter and went to the counter to prepare it. "Spread those legs slightly!" he ordered huskily. She moved her legs apart gasping when he slipped his fingers up to gently stroke her outside of her underwear and gasp. "You're so damn wet!" he said surprised. "Yes for you!" she called out moaning loudly as he slipped his fingers inside her underwear ordering her to continue making the frosting. He stroked up and down through her now very wet folds slowly teasing her before picking up the pace slightly. She screamed when his thumb grazed her clit as with shaking hands she attempted to mix the frosting together. Her legs were shaking around his hands and she screamed again as he plunged two of his fingers deep into her wet core. He was amazed at how tight and wet she felt and as he felt her walls slowly massaging his fingers it sent sparks of erotic pleasure to his now rock hard member which was straining against his pants. As the frosting was now made she turned around latching her lips onto his as her hands reached down shakily and started to undo his belt buckle and pants. Slipping her hand into his jocks she felt his pulsing firm length groaning.

He started to grind up into her hand moaning loudly. "Mmm baby yes just like that! Uh huh up and down just like that oh baby squeeze me slightly!" he said in between kisses. She grasped his length and squeezed it slightly running her finger tips up and down his length. Now what was it she'd red in that sex book at home? Oh yeah that if you scraped lightly on the underside of the crown of his penis he'd be delighted as it was the most sensitive part of it. She however didn't get the chance as his finger rubbed up against the extremely spongy and sensitive part of her pussy in the front wall of her vagina. Her g spot to be exact. She was now fully fledged screaming and mewling in pleasure. "Oh Draco yes please! Oh please more, more MORE! Touch me as well please!" she moaned out. He paused momentarily not getting her meaning but then smiled when it came to him. He moved up his thumb to graze her super sensitive bud.

She arched high off the counter as he continued to pleasure her there making her shiver all over. "Please Draco I'm gonna cum!" she called out moaning loudly. "That's it baby. Fuck me baby! Come on and cum all over me. Let me have it all!" he said watching in awe as she writhed and gasped her skin glowing and looking amazing. DRACO! She called out her pussy muscles pulsing and massaging his fingers nice and tight as she sprayed all over him shrieking in the process. It was like a waterfall and he was drenched. "I um oh wow! That's never happened to me before!" she blushed madly looking anywhere but at him in embarrassment. "Baby it's alright don't be shy it was beautiful and look I'm all clean! The fact that I was the first to make you squirt is such a huge ego boost for me!" he said kissing her deeply. Suddenly remembering that she was still gripping his cock in her hands she began pumping again and looking deep into his eyes she grazed her thumb and nail gently on the underside of his penis amazed as his eyes widened and his breathing quickened considerably. "Holy cow! Where did you learn to do that? That's never felt so good!" he groaned grinding up into her hand for release annoyed when she moved away totally.

"One moment I want to pleasure you in a better way!" she said grabbing some oil from one of the cupboards and placing it all over her hands after which she then interlaced her fingers holding them together tightly with a space in the middle of them. Sliding them easily back down over him he grunted in pleasure. She leaned in and kissed his neck right by his ear whispering "Fuck me Draco!" huskily. He almost came there and then from such a command from his girl. He thrust up into her clenched hands tightly groaning loudly. "So sexy, wet and fucking tight! Oh my girl don't stop! Fuck me back. I'm gonna cum so hard!" he said groaning loudly. "Look at me!" she commanded as his eyes opened so she could see him as she then moved essentially fucking him back. He groaned out louder and began to move faster with him. "Oh fuck me! Oh yeah!" he called out. "I am fucking you back! I am fucking you my Draco! Come on baby give it all to your girl! I need it!" she moaned out as he thrust now erratically his head flying back and as she pulled him in a kissed him deeply he shuddered and broke away screaming out HERMIONE! As he exploded all over her apron and fell with his face into her neck panting loudly.

Who knew that the bookworm could be so damn talented. He waved his wand cleaning her up and himself in the process. "Hmm my Hermione that was amazing. I promise to never ever stop worshipping you. I'm gonna spoil you rotten! I love you!" he said making her heart burst. "Oh Draco you're so amazing. I love you too and yes you were the best I've ever had performing foreplay on me as most men haven't a clue. I promise Draco you'll always be just mine and I say now that I'll never hold anything back from you. I'll try to give you all of myself always!" she gushed causing his heart to race. "You're so amazing my girl. You're mine and I'll kill anyone who ever tries to take you away from me. My heart is bursting right now with love for you and it's overwhelming to say the least!" he said as tears fell from his eyes. She looked at him in awe wiping them away. It was obvious he felt so much already. The timer went off as she de-tangled herself from his embrace to get the cup cakes. She smeared over the frosting giggling at how accurate it looked considering she'd been in the throws of passion when she'd made it. "Draco come on over here and taste the cakes we made. He was shocked as when he came over she only had one cupcake in her hand. She broke it in half placing half of it in her mouth and kissing him deeply while simultaneously placing the other half in his mouth. It was delicious and all very erotic indeed.

The bell went off signalling that their hour was up. They both waved their wands over themselves cleaning every inch of themselves up. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before removing a box from her beaded bag and placed it in his pocket. She took his hand leading him outside to the common area where he was perplexed as to what she'd given him. They seemed to be the first people out so he pulled out the box and opened it gasping in awe at what he saw. There inside the box was leather styled male Cladagh bracelet. It was gorgeous and he loved it. "Hermione this is beautiful what is it?" he asked her while she looked him deeply in the eye. "Over the summer I discovered that there was more to my family that met the eye. They weren't magical but their grandparents were and had left me a few vaults at Gringotts. What you're holding is a Cladagh bracelet I found in one of them. It is a special gift given to the one you love. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love and the crown represents loyalty. This is my way of saying I love you, you're my friend and I'll always be with you being loyal to you!" she said as he looked at her in awe.

"It's amazing I shall wear it always. I love you!" he said kissing her as other people started to emerge from their rooms. She had been nervous about giving it to him but seeing his reaction she'd never felt better!


	12. Ron & Pansy 2

**Here's the next chapter hope everyone likes it love Moondustangel x**

Ron looked around in confusion at everyone as he and Pansy emerged from their room. What the hell was Aladdin and why hadn't he heard of it before? Looking at Pansy he could see her level of confusion rise up also which told him she didn't know what it was either. He listened as Hermione actually began to explain what it was. After this was done he smiled. That was a very romantic idea for a good date even if it was slightly cheesy. He looked to the side slightly studying Pansy closely. She was breath taking. Her tanned skin, black hair and gorgeous brown eyes were shining as she spoke to Tracey about something smiling. He was so lucky. He could honestly say he never cared if he didn't win the game at this stage if it meant she'd always be by his side. He loved her, he knew that now and it scared him slightly. Not because of who she was but because of how suddenly the very strong feelings had assaulted him. He had thought before during the war when they'd defeated Voldermort that he loved Hermione but he now realised that he'd only ever loved her as a sister and nothing more.

He was relieved she'd felt the same and wanted nothing more from him in terms of romantic feelings. He was observing the way Malfoy was looking at Hermione with such awe in his eyes. It looked as though he was just seeing her for the first time and he liked what he was seeing. Malfoy was actually alright Ron supposed but hey he'd still kill him if he hurt Hermione. As he looked at Hermione her eyes sparkled with a joy he'd not seen there for years. It was like she was home once again sort of thing. "So Seamus how did things go for you mate?" he asked Seamus who was sitting beside him grinning like the cat who'd caught the cream. "Hmm oh yeah things are fine. Lavender's so beautiful but I'm scared I'll scare her away. You know because of my condition. Have you seen Hermione I wanted to tell her something that might freak her out but I feel she needs to know none the less!" he said looking around for her when he noticed her heading into the female toilets with Lavender. "Is she like you mate can you tell?" asked Ron with wary eyes.

"Yes she is I can tell it has been hidden from her and I am sorry to say it was Dumbledore who has hidden it from her. It can be removed but it's most likely that he didn't want her to know of it for some silly little reason you know how he is!" he said chuckling slightly. "That's bullshit that is. He can't bloody do that I don't care who in the hell he is. Will she look very different? Do you look very different in your natural um form?" asked Ron nervously not wanting to offend him. "Relax Ron you're not offendin' me. I look different in me natural form alright and I can tell you Hermione ain't the only one whose like this either. Pansy, Luna and Blaise are but like Hermione they were al blocked off by Dumbledore. Come with me to the bathroom and I'll show ya me self!" he said kissing Lavender's cheek and telling her he'd be back. They went into the loo and Ron watched in fascination. "I choose to look like this because it's easier for me as in no questions asked now I'm going to change for you and please remember me names the same. There are a few in the year who are like this also!" he said smiling.

Ron backed off to a safe distance smiling. Seamus morphed his hair becoming medium length and shaggy, his eyes became the darkest blue he'd ever seen them going, his ears pointed out and he had luscious dark blue wings. He was in a white shirt and pants combination with a cape over him which was also deep blue in shade. On his waist he had a belt with a sword and a dagger attached and he was much taller then he'd been. With a slight humming noise he was floating in the air and smiling. He looked so extremely different and Ron was impressed. "Whoa! Seamus you look amazing!" he said in awe. Seamus smiled. "Thank you dear Ron it is kind of you to say so. I have a mate and Lavender is she. I will tell her only of this in the next round as I don't want to freak her out a bit. I can see I'll miss Hermione and the others by now but I'll tell them all next time round!" He smiled as his serene voice wafted over to Ron who was instantly calmed and completely neutral. Seamus returned to how he'd always looked moving out of the bathroom and back to where Lavender was waiting for him. As he reached her his guts clenched in desire. Ron returned to pansy smiling brightly at her as she took their quest card reading it before leaving with him hand in hand for their room.

Once they entered Ron could spot a comfortable looking lounge room with lots of mirrors, classy jazz music, a large glass window looking out on to a well lit and busy city and a bar complete with bar stools. "Ok I'll read out our quest card now!" she said happily.

 **Quest number two: Make a different cocktail each and present them to your partner, then talk about how it was made and enjoy it.**

He listened surprised. She slipped behind the bar offering to go first. As she thought about it more colourful bottles formed on the shelves behind her head. She grabbed two cocktail glasses and smirked at his awed expression at how much she knew about making cocktails which he didn't. She got the magical blender and added in some ice. She measured out exactly 50mls of Jazz Vodka and added it to the blender. Squeezing some oranges and limes into the blender she grabbed some raspberry cordial and Bombay Sapphire Gin adding them both in equal measures. She cut up some cafier lime leaves finely and added some of these to the blender and some to the bottom of the glasses. She then whizzed the contents. It was quite loud but when she was done it was orange/ red in colour and looked delicious. Pouring it in equal measures into the glasses she curled a slice of cucumber placing it on the side of both glasses and smiled. She slid hers across the bar to Ron who smiled and took it.

"This looks beautiful thank you. Why don't you tell me how you did it and then we can enjoy it together?" he asked her kindly. "Yes that sounds like a good plan. Well the ice in the drink gives it a nice thick and cooling texture. The Jazz Vodka adds a well rounded crispness to the drink that brings all the flavours together. I added in the raspberry cordial for colour and to add another flavour dimension to the drink. The gin adds in a bit tartness which offsets the sweetness of the raspberry cordial. The oranges and limes add another element of the combination of sweet and sour and how well they work together. The lime leaves give it a physical texture and make the whole drink pop. The Cucumber on the side of the glass for me is an added touch of sophistication as it's not what one expects to find in a cocktail much less on the glass."

They both clinked their glasses and said cheers before taking a small sip of the luscious cocktail. It was very fruity and delicious. He couldn't help himself placing Pansy's cocktail glass back on the counter with his own he leaned in and deeply kissed her until they were both panting wildly. "Yes I think this is the best cocktail I've ever tasted!" he said smiling roguishly at her which her made blush deeply as her insides clenched in desire. He was obviously referring to the cocktail although she couldn't help but think otherwise. As they continued to drink the cocktail slowly Ron moaned at the texture in his mouth. It felt very like drinking silk with some designs on it. He couldn't explain it accurately. He was thinking deeply about what Seamus has said earlier on and he'd seen Seamus and how he looked. He was different looking. He also made Ron feel extremely serene and calm. He was nervous that Pansy would also have that affect on him. I mean would he want to be all serene with her as he was loving her. He didn't think so really. He decided that to ask her about it might be the best way to go about this. "So Pansy tell me does your family have an unique abilities and or traits or something. I mean my brother Bill married a Veela and since then I'm always curious to know what other families can or can't do!" he asked her as her head flew up in shock.

"Yes in my family we are known as sorcière miraculeuse. This means we each have a unique magical ability that no else in our family has. It means that my own ability is mine alone and no one else in my family has it!" she said smiling. "What is it? I mean would you mind showing me?" he asked her nervously. This was it she'd change for him and he could hardly wait. He was salivating but soon stopped as nothing appeared to happen. "I don't understand!" he said to her in confusion. Glancing behind her he saw the glasses cleaning themselves and the bottles rearranging themselves. He was absolutely floored. He'd never seen anyone do that before. Looking at him his shirt buttons slowly opened without her touching him there as he looked down in awe at her skill. "I think I know what you mean now! I um thought you were meaning um something else. I am a sorcière miraculeuse myself as well as it's a family trait I can do things also!" he said sounding surprised at what he himself was saying.

"What can you do?" she asked him confused when he handed her a pair of earmuffs he'd conjured. "Stand back and put these on! No one knows I can do this as it's not something that I ever needed to show anyone!" he said smiling slightly. She did as he asked standing back and with the earmuffs firmly on her ears. Ron threw his arms outwards and opened his mouth a shrill cry coming from his mouth causing all of the glass in the room including their now empty cocktail glasses to shatter. He focused some more flying around the room before landing and repairing the glass with a wave of his hand. She was astounded. "Ron that's so very impressive. Did you like my cocktail?" she asked him shyly. "Yes it was delicious a bit like you to be honest!" he said his ear tips going bright red with embarrassment. She thought it was adorable. She leaned in and kissed him deeply making him smile brightly. She was the happiest she'd ever been. Ron made her feel so calm it was wonderful.

He leant his forehead on hers pushing it back slightly so he could look into her eyes directly. Her eyes were sparkling with beauty and wonder. "You're so perfect to me. You're so beautiful. Oh Pansy!" he said breathlessly. "Oh Ron! You're all mine and no one else can ever have you!" she said grabbing the front of his top in her fists and pulling him closer to her. She buried her head in his neck peppering little kisses there and making him groan in pleasure at her ministrations. She leaned up looking deep into his eyes once again crashing her lips onto his. As she nibbled slightly on his lower lips he gasped and she sunk her tongue into his mouth his fighting hers for dominance. Picking her up and shifting their position she was now in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist as he cupped and gently squeezed her ass with his hands. Suddenly lowering onto a couch which had just appeared she was by now straddling him as she scrapped her hands and indeed nails across his scalp making him shudder deeply. Did she have no idea of the effects of her heated kisses on him.

"Hmm oh Pansy I could kiss you forever. So damn sexy!" he called out latching onto her neck and causing her to call out an expletive. "Oh fuck that's good don't stop!" she said as she arched up against him moaning loudly. He trailed his hands up and down her back making her shiver violently against him loving the feeling he was creating within her. "Hmm I want to taste your cock Ron!" she groaned out loudly before blushing bright red and then laughing. "Well yes your cock would be good to taste too however I meant your cocktail!" she said giggling. "Ok then I'll try and focus enough to get you a cocktail and then maybe you can taste it!" he said loving his double entente as her eyes widened and she subconsciously licked her lips. He disappeared behind the bar hovering slightly to get the bottle he needed at the top shelf. It was leopard print bottle of Wild Africa Cream. He added 70mls of the cream and some ice to the blender. Then he cut up some mangos and strawberries and added those to the blender. Next he added in exactly three quarters of a bar of chocolate placing some of the remaining chocolate in his mouth until it had melted slightly before kissing Pansy and passing the delicious chocolate to her. It was a very sensual experience for her and she moaned at the delicious taste of the high quality chocolate he'd conjured.

He added in two coffee beans and 10mls of cream before blending it thoroughly and pouring it into two Martini glasses which had a light dusting of icing sugar around the rims of them. He filled them with the coloured thick cocktail and placed a small slice of mango on a cocktail stick along the one side of the glass. Pansy had been impressed immensely. She brought the glass to her lips after eating the mango piece and smiled brightly. It was highly refreshing and crisp on the tongue. "Mmm this is delicious Ron. I never knew you were so talented. You have got to make more of these for me another time!" she said smiling brightly at him as she finished off the deliciously refreshing drink. "Oh don't worry I will!" he said smiling back at her. "Pansy I know for some bizarre reason that my life would be noting without you and I want you to be my girlfriend or life partner. Will you?" he asked her apprehensively although not nervously. He just didn't want to get his heart broken. She jolted her head up so fast at his question that she thought she might have actually gotten whiplash. "Are you absolutely serious Ron because I can't have my heart broken!?" she asked him nervously. "What of course I'm serious you're amazing you are!" he said. She was deep in thought about everything when she heard his response. "Look I still have no idea what's wrong with you cause you must be mad to want me but yes I'll be with you but only if it's forever and I mean that Ron!" she said smiling slightly.

"Oh Pansy It will be forever I promise. We'll get married, have a great job each and a wonderful home life. It will be my idea of perfect harmony and I want it with you and now I get to be with you. Pansy I haven't much money but I'll still spoil you any way I can. I'll give you massages everyday after work or whatever you need. You're my heart and I give you mine!" he said romantically making her tear up dramatically. Lunging at him she kissed him senseless as her hands fisted in his hair making him growl in lust. "Ronald that was romantic oh honey it will be you and me against the world. I love you Ronald! I know it's early to be saying this but I also know it's true and that to keep this to myself would kill me!" she blurted out suddenly. "I love you too and I always will!" he said just as the bell went off. He had enjoyed his time getting to talk to Pansy about her abilities and show her his. They made their way back into the common room area where Neville and Luna were already waiting.


	13. Dean and Parvati 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to read and review it love Moon x**

Dean and Parvati emerged holding hands into the common room area where they both laughed at Hermione's question as to whether he had sung to her or not. Although a pureblood her parents had believed she should know of the fables and old tales of muggles as you never could tell when you'd be needing them however she'd never heard of Aladdin. It was as Hermione described it that she realised it was an old witches tale and she smiled as although different from the original tale she knew it still sounded wonderful. She went overt to the seats to sit down as she waited for Dean to join her so they could get their next card. He really was gorgeous and her heart was racing. Not only had he said he liked her but he'd also said she was the better twin which was the best ego booster/ compliment she could have ever received. I mean she was amazed he was able to tell the difference. Because although they looked alike their personalities were very different indeed. I mean Padma was in Ravenclaw for a reason.

She knew she was part of the reason he felt like this. She couldn't help but wonder what their next task would be. I mean what would they be asked to do next? Lavender emerged her eyes sparkling as she looked at Parvati. She was delighted that Parvati was as happy as her. It made everything seem worthwhile. Seamus looked like all his Christmases had come at once and Parvati couldn't help but giggle at his utterly awestruck expression. As Dean joined her they both held hands and waited for their quest card to arrive which it did forthwith. Looking at the card she smiled. She lead him over to the door and it opened and he gasped at what he saw in front of them. There in front of them was a first class dining car of the Orient Express. "Ok Patty what does it say?" he asked her loving how cute she looked as she blushed at his nickname for her.

"It says..." **Share a picnic or some lunch with your partner is an interesting and luxurious location of your choice getting to know them better.**

"Welcome to the Orient Express! It's the fanciest train in the world and we're on it right now. It's impossible to get a reservation on it in real time but here it's all ours. I guessed we'd want a bit of lunch so that's what we'll be having here" she said as he gasped in awe. "I know what this is but I'm in awe. I've always wanted to go on the Orient Express at least once but have never been able to as it's always been as you said very busy. Oh Patty thank you so much how special. I must admit I feel very sophisticated right now!" he said laughing. The room was filled with luxurious furnishings of silk and velvet and had different chandeliers all over the place. "One second Dean I don't look right to be in this atmosphere!" said Parvati as she disappeared behind a screen that had just appeared before her. Her hair went up into a high curled ponytail and she donned some fancy teal earrings. On her body she had a luxurious silk Indian teal dress and some fancy red heels. When she emerged he was standing there in a suit and he gaped at her beauty. "Now that's more like it! I mean you can't wear just anything on the Orient Express!" she said smiling at his awestruck expression as he checked her out unable to speak properly yet.

Just as the thought occurred to him some fancy jazz music on in the background. It was a nice sensual jazz saxophone piece. They looked at their menu sighing in joy. There was the choice of vegetable soup, a jacket potato with any filling of your choice or chicken parmesan. "What do you think you'll be having?" he asked her smiling. "Oh I think I'll have the chicken parmesan what about you?" she asked him back. "Oh I'll have the Jacket potato with some cheese and sweetcorn in it. It's my favourite. Oh and by the way I got yo u these as I heard they're rare. These are called the Indian bleeding heart flowers!" he said handing her the oddly shaped bouquet as her eyes welled with tears. "Oh Dean how romantic. These are given in India as a symbol of eternal love to the person you want to spend your whole life with. I know you didn't know that because it's a scared Indian tradition but still the symbolism is amazing!" she said dabbing slightly at the corner of her eyes with a silk hanky that had appeared for her use. "Well even though I didn't know of they symbolism I still mean what it means. As in I want to spend my whole life making you happy each and every day. I know one day I'll ask you and I know that then it will be perfect but for now I'm just happy having you here. So tell me how you're feeling? Are you having a nice time so far!?" he asked her while bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her palms equally.

"Oh Dean how special! I feel amazing sweetheart. I never you were a closeted Romeo. Where have you been my whole life. Would you care for a dance while we wait for the food to arrive?" she asked him as he accepted happily. He thought of a song that made him think of her and soon enough Stuck on you came on. He gripped her hands and pulled her in close to him as they swayed to the music. She could feel and hear his heart beat racing in his chest as they moved to and fro. She had never felt so glad to be in someone's arms in her whole life. It was like she belonged there. She leaned up and kissed him passionately as he picked her up and spun her round. The kiss was very tender indeed and devoid of any sexual feelings as this was a time for pure romance and love. Passion had it's place but it was not here. She gasped as they passed by the Taj Mahal something that should have been impossible but as she looked at Deans awestruck expression she just knew he'd always wanted to see it and so they did. He spun her out and pulled her back into him snuggling her deeply in his embrace and swaying once again. "I know we're going to have to eat soon Dean but I could honestly stay in your embrace always!" she sighed out in joy.

"I know what you mean Patty! I love you no come on and let's eat as I want to know more about you!" he said kissing her once more and leaning her over to look fully in her eyes his eyes growing dark with love slightly. He pulled her back up unable to resist one last kiss and he led her over to their intimate little booth which was by now covered in candles as their lunch waited to be eaten besides which were two glasses of Champagne. They both toasted to us and drank some of the deliciously fruity and bubbly liquid. Parvati moaned as she tasted her chicken which was delicious. "So tell me Patty what's your favourite colour?" he asked her as he too moaned from the deliciousness of his own meal. "My favourite colour is teal and you? Tell me of something you've always wanted to do with me?" she said.

"Well my own favourite colour is deep blue. I'd love to go and visit The Louvre with you one day you know. It would be so interesting to see all the paintings and the Mona Lisa etc. with you by my side. Besides which Paris is a wonderful city and it's the city of love. I'd also love to go to Persia with you and go on a camel ride in the desert with you. I just feel that the sunshine and atmosphere would be great to experience with someone as special as you. Tell me what are your parents like? Would they mind me being with you?" he asked the last bit nervously not sure how she'd respond.

"My Mamaji and Papaji or as you'd say mum and dad are ok. They both get on very well together and always have. They always said that Paddy and I could choose our own love life partners although my dad did ask that I don't date Harry Potter as he feels that type of attention on me always would be detrimental for me in the long run. He will be fine with you I'm sure. I mean Paddy is dating Slytherin and they don't mind at all. I mean not sure everyone knows that really but I don't mind you knowing it. It's Theodore Nott! She told me to get some taste like she has although the whole sexy Slytherin type is not my thing. I must prefer the hot brave and show off Gryffindor I have here with me. What about your parents I mean what do they think of you getting with someone?" she said giggling at his shocked expression.

"Wow that is a surprise. No offence to Paddy but you've got better taste then she has. My parents are cool. They understand about this world and all that and the only thing they've told me about getting with someone here is that she should be able to provide for herself. I mean they said I should provide for her but she should be able to provide for herself as well so that she never becomes too lazy. They'd be delighted to know I am with you however as you're like totally beautiful, exotic and smart. I mean you could do any job really and it shows. You really know about all things a bit like Hermione only less obsessive. Tell me are you going to tell your folks about me soon?" he asked her seriously.

"You don't half love yourself do you D? You're so funny. Wow well that's expected. Obviously they don't want you to be with a gold digger which I assure you I'm most definitely not. I admire you for what you said about knowing a lot of things. My parents want me to be happy and so when they see how happy you make me feel they'll be delighted to accept you into the family like they did with Teddy! What about your parents?" she asked him anxiously.

"My parents are great and will love you as soon as they meet you. I mean you're exotic which makes you interesting from the get go and you're so very smart. They will be delighted that I've fallen so in love with an independent and strong girl who can give to me just as much as I give to her and still be ok. They'll like that not only can you provide for yourself but you'd be willing to let me provide for you also. This is so important for me as a man as we men need to feel like we can provide for our women even though we know she can do just fine on her own. I guess it's something that makes us feel like a real man. What is your view of having children in the future? I mean we're too young now but how many would you like in the future?" he asked her curiously.

"Well that is certainly interesting and of course I need my man to feel like a real man. I love you too by the way. Ad for children this is an interesting question as I don't know how many exactly I'd like to have but I will definitely say that there won't be more then four of them ever. I don't believe either in just Indian names as that can get a bit boring after a while. I'd ideally like one of each so I can at least say I had a boy and a girl you know what I mean? Are you one of these people who's very fussy about what kind of baby it is or do you mind really? Also what about numbers for you?" she asked him happily.

"Well I'm from a large family so a small family would suit me just fine because that way there's not loads of people. I'm not at all fussy as to the sex of the baby. Obviously a girl would be awesome so I could teach her all about quidditch and charms but really any type would suit me. As long as they are healthy and happy I don't care really. Although we'll tackle any problem as it arises" he finished just as the bell went off and their lunch was over. They exited still in the same clothes to raised eyebrows from most people. It had been such a romantic date that she couldn't help but feel elated.


	14. Daphne and Blaise 2

**Here is the next chapter for you. Please read and review as it helps me know whether you like the story or not, Love Moondustangel x**

Daphne and Blaise exited the room. They could hear Hermione giving a lecture to someone about some muggle story. Blaise was intrigued by it but tried not to show this as he could tell Daphne was not interested in it. Come to think of it she looked rather dazed indeed, not unhappy just dazed. A pumpkin juice appeared and she drank it slowly. A bit fell down by her cheek and onto her neck. Blaise watched transfixed as the liquid rolled over her hot skin. He couldn't resist leaning in a swiping at the liquid quickly with his tongue before kissing her neck gently. "Having a good time are we?" she asked him amused. "I could do this forever!" he said growling and leaning in to nip at her neck making her giggle loudly. "Haha Blaise ok stop it!" she said now laughing loudly. He'd give everything to hear her laugh like that always if he could. As she stopped laughing and looked in his eyes she could see a storm of emotion in there.

She smiled at Tracey to her right knowingly making the girl blush. Just what had she done with Harry? In reality Tracey hadn't said she'd done anything but her face said otherwise. Just as she was about to ask what had happened her own quest card appeared and she shrugged. As he'd read the last quest card to her she read this one and pulled him to their door giggling. It read:

 _ **Spend your time together doing some stargazing.**_

She thought long about what she wanted and smiled deeply. Grabbing his hand she pulled him inside the room. There was a huge grassy hill which had a table on it and was surrounded by trees that had various mason jars with tea lights in them hanging from their branches. On the table on top of the hill were two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and extra chocolate pieces and froth. Beside this was a medium sized telescope which was standing on it's own but had a screen in front of it. This meant that you had the option of either viewing the stars yourself or having them projected onto the screen so you and your partner could view them together. "This looks beautiful Daphne what's our task for this round?" asked Blaise making his way up the hill. "Well it says here that we have to spend our time together doing some stargazing. I mean isn't that so romantic when it's not done in class and for exam purposes. We can actually spend time seeing how they look and we may even see some other ones we've not seen before. I mean like some new constellations or something!" she said happily as she followed him. They reached the hilltop at the same time and sat down at the table smiling brightly at one another.

Although conjured for lack of a better phrase it was a truly spectacular night and looked amazing. Picking up the hot chocolate Daphne brought the comforting liquid to her lips. She so loved hot chocolate. "Oh dear Blaise I never thought to ask you if you even liked hot chocolate. I mean I love it but I know that not everyone does! Oh I can um conjure something else for you no problem!" she said fretting slightly. "Daphne calm down. I'm Italian so if I didn't like chocolate it would be utterly tragic. You know us Italians love our great food and good drama. I promise when this game is finished and we have a bit of spare time I'll make you some of my famous Zabini got chocolate served with an Italian pasta meal of your choice. So tell me do you cook much yourself?" he asked Daphne who was blushing wildly

"Well I do make a mean chicken parmesan and Sunday Roast. I promise to make it for you sometime soon. So tell me if you were to take on us on a vacation somewhere where would we go?" she asked him as she leaned over and took his hands romantically in hers. "I'd take you to Cyprus as it's so extremely beautiful and we could do loads of wonderful walks. I'd take you swimming in the lake by the waterfall and we could experience some great Mediterranean foods together. You know what screw this sweetheart once we break for summer or our next holiday I'm taking you away for a while. I already know I want to be with you forever so spending some quality holiday time with my girl is just what the doctor ordered as the muggles always say! I love you my girl! Tell me do you have any properties within your family?" he said as he leaned forward giving her a wonderful Eskimo kiss. "Wow so I'm your girl now huh? I love you too my Blaisey Bear. I couldn't resist it sorry. I do have a few manors as does Astoria. Our family has a lot of different homes around the world some of which me and Story have inherited from our grand parents and uncles etc. I can only tell you what I have as I don't know what Story has. I have a cottage in The Seychelles in France, an apartment in Vienna Austria, a penthouse in Bruges Belgium, a villa in Florence Italy and a manor in Athens Greece. What about you?" she asked him as his eyes bugged out in aww.

"Wow that's a lot. I have a manor in both Venice and Verona Italy. I have a penthouse in Rome Italy and lastly I have a villa in Cyprus! Oh and I love Blaisey Bear but only you can call me that. Daphne I've already said I want to spend forever with you so when the time comes we must pick a manor or penthouse in which to live together. Let's go over an see some stars come on baby" he said smiling so brightly her heart was racing as the butterflies went crazy in her tummy. He turned on the projector and waited as he repositioned it so it was now showing them a beautiful constellation or cluster of stars. "It's so beautiful!" he called out looking at Daphne. "Yes it is. This one here is Gemini I remember it from class. Professor Babbling skimmed over it briefly but as I loved the way it looked it always stuck with me. Do you see it here?" she asked him happily. He gazed at the flickering image in front of him gasping. It truly was beautiful. He pitied anyone who didn't know all about constellations. "I swear I'm putting one of these in one of my homes so we can see the constellations whenever we want to. I'd like to paint our master bedroom with various star constellations on the walls so when we make love Mia Cara it will be truly magical" he said as his eyes glazed over with love making her squeal in joy and leap in the air giggling.

"Blaise you're so romantic. I love that about you. I swear to god you keep talking to me like that and our bedroom can be bloody black for all I care. I don't know why but I can't seem to want to keep my hands off you. I mean you're irresistible. Actually Blaise it is for this exact reason that I need you to promise me not to go after any other girl but me. You're amazing and I want you with me always! Oh Te Ami Blaise!" she sighed as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He moaned as her tongue swiped along his bottom lip begging for access which he granted. He began grinding up into slightly as his tongue sucked gently on hers. Soon enough she was like putty in his hands as she moaned when his lips made contact with her neck leaving sloppy wet kisses in a trail down to her collarbone and made her shudder everywhere. "Oh yes! Blaise please more! I need more!" she called out scraping gently against his scalp a feeling he'd just realised he loved.

"You're mine all mine and no one else can have you! What else do you want my flower?" he asked her and his lips connected with her pulse point leaving a love bite there. "Please Blaise touch me all over I need you!" she said grinding up against him making him growl in lust. Man he loved this girl. She might have been smaller then him but man could she make him reach heights of sputtering lust in moments. He slipped his hands down along her back making her shudder and then growl as his hands squeezed her ass firmly. Reaching around to her front he placing his hands on her tummy and began rubbing her there gently. Clearly he had taken her meaning too literally as he was literally now touching her everywhere but where she wanted. "Please Blaise I need you! I'm so wet for you!" she purred knowing it would get the reaction from him that she wanted. "Hmm that's so hot!" he said as his lips connected with her neck and followed the path of his hands as he slowly undid her top. He pulled down her bra at the front slightly as his lips brushed against her nipples slightly making her mewl loudly. He finally suckled firmly on them biting them slightly as his tongue flicked over them repeatedly. He reached down further sliding his hands into the skirt she was now suddenly wearing to find she was underwear less. He growled as his fingers brushed up against her now soaking core.

She was practically dripping for him and he loved it. Flipping her over so she was now lying across the sofa he'd conjured he flicked his wand removing all of their clothes and lay under her. "Climb on top baby. I wanna taste you but I want you to taste me as well! Oh sei così bagnata per me" he said as she cried out when his tongue flicked her clit experimentally. She lowered herself fully on to him feeling so extremely aroused when he spoke dirty to her in Italian. As her warm wet mouth descended on his now throbbing member he called out an Italian profanity. "Oh Bella mia Cara that's so good. Don't stop it Daffy just like that oh god!" he called out as she slipped him all the way into her mouth and suckled gently. Dragging her teeth slowly up the one side of his cock she felt him harden considerably under her even more if that was even possible. She called out as he plunged his fingers inside her pushing and pulling quickly as his lips wrapped around her clit sucking and flicking it in a vacuum mode."Oh Blaise I'm gonna come!" she called out shaking as she called out "Stai andando a farmi venire così difficile Blaise!" (You're going to make me come so hard Blaise). He lost it when she said that to him unable to warn her or control herself he latched harder on her pussy as his hands worked her snatch furiously. They both cried out filling each others mouths with their come.

"Blaise that was amazing. I mean I knew you'd be good but that was beyond that totally! You taste a bit like pineapples. You must have a gorgeous diet. I love you!" she said as they disentangled. They both waved their wands cleaning up. He conjured a blanket and they laid under it in each others embrace as they watched the stars. "I love you so much Daphne and I promise to always try my hardest to make you as happy as I can. Oh damn! I know that's the bell but I don't want to leave yet. I'm so happy here with you!" he said regretting the bell going off! "Well we do and trust me I know you'll always try so hard but it's not necessary as you already make me extremely happy" she said getting up and pulling him with her. She kissed him deeply as they entwined their fingers walking to the exit. He picked her up and held her in his arms as they exited to find a few people there already waiting for the others to emerge from their respective rooms. She caught the eyes of Tracey who looked like she had some paint on the side of her neck. Just what had they been asked to do? She snuggled into Blaise's lap as he sat down with her on his lap.


	15. Neville and Luna 2

**Here's the next chapter please read and review and I hope you like it, Love Moon x**

Neville and Luna exited holding each other close and smiling brightly at everyone. Luna was glowing and everyone could tell. She looked so extremely happy. It was clear Neville was great at bringing her out of her shell more. Was Neville walking with more confidence as well? Whatever had happened it had been great that's for sure. Looking around she spotted Hermione with Draco giggling as she gave him a Cladagh bracelet. Luna of course new the significance of it with her own mother's great aunt being Irish. She was amazed as it symbolised so much that Hermione must really care for Draco if he was getting it from her. She found herself wanting one or something similar from Neville but knew that he wasn't that type of guy. He was very into romantic gestures just not those kinds of gestures. She smiled as their quest card appeared on the table before them with Neville taking it up and looking it happily before leading him to their door. She entered and found herself on a busy European City Square frowning.

He then read out the quest card which said: _**Visit a gallery exhibiting paintings together. ( Gallery will be provided by the room).**_

Turning around she spied the Eiffel Tower. They were in Paris and she hastily withdrew her comment earlier about Neville not being romantic. Paris was not known as they city of love for no reason. They went over and entered The Louvre. They were instantly assaulted by the strong smell of paints and polishes. They walked into a chamber to the right which contained various statues of all types. There were marble statues of children kissing while holding hands in a circle which was done by Picasso. It looked very out there and it would be guess to say they were kissing but it is what it looked like to Neville. Some of the statues were of various busts which were carved in various different positions with different expressions. She took Neville's hand in hers feeling electric. It was just like being a bunch of young and very much in love muggles on a tour of the gorgeous gallery in Paris.

"Neville I've got a camera go and pose there for me please! Yes great now stay there and I'll have it take some pictures of us together!" called out Luna moving over to the statue of the couple holding each other and making the same pose with Neville as the camera snapped a picture of the moment. As they turned to face each other in each others embrace another photo was taken. She was staring deep into his beautiful blue eyes as her heart rate quickened. "Thank you for taking me here Neville. It's so romantic!" she called out breathlessly. "You're my angel and so only the best for you!" he said huskily kissing her deeply as she snaked her hands around his neck and scratched at his scalp lightly making him moan. "Neville! We need to fulfil my fantasy of making wild and passionate love in a gallery full of people in the future. I mean I'm not ready for sex yet but when I am we're so doing this!" she called out making him blush wildly as the camera continued to snap pictures at minute intervals. Waving his hand the camera disappeared while the processed pictures were now placed in her handbag. A broom appeared next and he asked her to get on it first with him guiding it from behind. As they flew around the room looking at the various statues she burrowed deeply back into his embrace loving feeling this close to her.

With a quick movement she swivelled around and began kissing his neck gently as he started to loose focus. "Lu baby I can't focus on flying this thing with you kissing me up here like that!" he grunted out in pleasure his arousal obvious. "Well then I won't kiss you up here!" she responded positioning her legs at either side of his head while she bent backwards freeing his cock which smacked her in the face as it bounced free of the restraints it had been in. as she sucked it into his mouth he groaned out. "Oh god Luna! This is so hot! You're sucking me off in The Louvre while we're flying on a broom!" he growled out as his dick became harder still as that thought entered his mind. _Hmm come for me baby!_ She thought as she sucked him faster using some of her teeth to scrap up the one side of it and under his crown by the most sensitive part of it. As her teeth gently grazed this area he shrieked out in pleasure and she knew this was the place to it if he was going to finish now. Seconds later the broom swayed all over the place as he jerked everywhere his cum spraying on her top and the floor below. "My god Neville that was so exciting! Such a head rush!" she called out in awe as they passed by The Mona Lisa which appeared to be giggling and winking at them.

She looked up at him to see much to her shock that he'd passed out. She tried to guide the broom to the floor effortlessly but it was difficult. A bed appeared in the centre of the floor where the broom crashed. It was a soft landing thank god. What had she done wrong? He'd passed out? Oh no! Soon she was crying as she watched him not knowing what to do. "I'm so sorry Neville it's all my fault!" she called out clutching at his shirt as more tears fell. "What is?" he asked groggily as he came round. "Dear god Neville you're alright thank god! Oh my god sweetheart you passed out and I was so afraid I didn't even know what to do!" she said as she swiped furiously at her eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you. I came so hard I saw stars and then there was nothing as everything went black. I'm assuming it was so good I passed out!" he said sheepishly as he kissed her face all over to assure her he was fine. "I guess orgasms and altitudes are a big no no for you then!" she said finally giggling. "Can I try one of my own fantasies on you Luna?" he asked her shyly blushing like mad. "I want to say you can but I need to know what it is first?" she said as she kissed his lips.

"Well I'd like to watch you orgasm at my hands but I'd like to use a toy on you and watch your face as you come!" he said now bolder then he'd been a moment ago. She blushed bright red and nodded affirmatively. He waved his wand conjuring a rampant rabbit which could spin around while it vibrated. The muggles may have thought they invented it but actually wizards have been using them since the dark ages. It was pink and had a medium sized head on it. He turned it on and ran all over her body which was exposed to him with a simple flick of his wand. He leaned in suckling her nipples just the way he knew she liked. He loved that she was so sensitive there. She moaned loudly as it echoed all over the gallery making her shudder. It was such an erotic experience to behold. She nodded and mewled really loudly as he slowly plunged the vibrator into her now soaking core slowly inch by inch. For now it was simply vibrating. Another cry of frustration and switched on the clit stimulator but holding it away from her clit in a teasing way. Every so often he would graze her clit pulling away quickly and driving her mad. Pushing the third button it began to rotate at various speeds within her as all areas of her wet pussy were gently stroked by the vibrations. As her orgasm began to increase to the cresting level he shoved the clit stimulator up against her clit as he gently suckled and pulled on her nipples with his teeth. She cried out screaming a moment later as she sprayed him all over.

Glancing to the right they saw a portrait of Ravenclaw but she was listed here a muggle princess. She smiled at them and started giggling. "Yes the muggles think I'm a princess. Don't worry as although I won't forget what I've seen I won't pester you about it in Hogwarts after the game ends. I'm no stranger to sex as I experienced it often with my husband. You make a lovely couple enjoy your touring!" she said as they dressed themselves blushing and leaving the area hand in hand this time. Looking at all of the various abstract pieces of art all over the place they were astounded. They regained use of the camera again as they took some more pictures of themselves making funny faces along with some of the pictures there. They were laughing so hard at some of them that they could barely breath. Their hilarious faces beside some of Picasso's abstract portraits and sculptures made them both feel warm and closer as a couple. They looked around at all the so called other couples who were looking at the art gallery as well. The next place they saw made them both chuckle so much they knew they'd have to try it out right now.

This next room was shaped like a cave of sorts but was earthy brown in colour and full of light. They saw a section which had two seats one directly behind the other with a table in front of them which had some water in a large wide jar on it. In the centre of the table was a potters wheels and some clay. Wetting both of their hands they broke off some clay shaping and moulding it with their hands slightly before placing it on the wheel. Having not decided what they wanted it to be they just played it by ear although it would seem they were working in tandem together either way. It slowly took the shape of a large vase. Curling his fingers in around hers as he kissed her neck gently he formed some ridges on the edge of the vase. Pushing in with their hands Luna created a dip in the centre of the vase making it look almost hour glass in shape. With her thumbs she drew a heart on one side of it and then Neville drew a larger heart around her one. After it was made and the potters wheel was turned off it was placed in a heated furnace, varnished and coloured and then placed in a bubble wrapped bag for them to take it home in. they went over to the sink using strong soap to wash their hands in order to get out all of the clay lodged in their fingers which was now semi hard. It had been an interesting thing to do at the gallery and they'd both learned they were equally as good with their hands as the other person.

It had been a very special time in the art gallery and strangely suited to their personal needs or tastes. They couldn't help but wonder if the games had designed it that way. I mean who knew looking at and experiencing in such a physical and emotional way art with your partner could feel so wonderful. They were just heading to the exit after looking around for a good while as the bell went off anyway signalling that their time was indeed up. They both exited the room hand in hand to see Seamus carrying Lavender out to the couch area. They couldn't wait to get their next task as it would be such fin to explore something else new together.


	16. Seamus and Lavender 2

Seamus and Lavender exited the room hand in hand. She was broadly smiling as she felt amazing. He'd been so open and honest with her in the last round that she couldn't help but think that things were only going to get better from here on out. This game was very exciting indeed I mean who knew just what you'd be instructed to do next. She already knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Seamus she just hoped he returned the feelings as it would be pretty awkward if he didn't. She looked around the room her eyes landing on Ron. There was a time a while back that she had thought a relationship with Ron was what she wanted. Now however she could see that she only thought that in the first place as she thought she'd have no chance with Seamus but didn't want to be alone. Ron was gorgeous there was no doubt about that it's just that Seamus was better.

In fact if she thought logically everyone had thought Ron would end up with Hermione but here he was with Pansy Parkinson. They really suited each other and it was wonderful to behold. She didn't know Pansy all that well but it would seem that she too was very happy with him. She had been thinking about her future long before this game had started. She would have pursued Seamus anyway but this way she was able to see where it went at a pace that suited her very much. The whole sexual fantasy of the love bite he'd given her earlier on was still fresh in her mind. She shrieked as Tracey touched the side of her neck asking if it was a love bite she'd received. She quickly replied that it was and that the area around it was highly tender hence the shrieking a while ago. Seamus had gone to the loo and her quest card had arrived as he was gone. She had decided to allow him to read it himself when he returned and didn't look at it yet. Seamus returned and looked at the quest card smiling. It was an interesting task to complete and one he knew he'd have to teach to Lavender.

It read: **Go bowling with your partner. The bowling alley and instructions on how to play will be provided by your room for you. Enjoy this fun bonding experience.**

Seamus was brightly smiling as he pulled her by her hand with him to their room. When he opened the door he was surprised to see it was dark and lighting with multi-coloured strobe lights. The alley was before them and various music of the popular culture was playing. As they walked further into the room Lavender began to sway along to the wonderful music loving the sounds as they filled her from head to toe. Seamus watched her in awe of her beauty as she swayed rhythmically to the music. Her hair swaying out behind her lighted by the different colours in the room looked truly beautiful. It was then for the first time that he really understood why he loved her so much. Deciding he couldn't wait he grabbed her by her hands and pulled her in close to him swaying to the music with her. He wrapped his arms around her body swaying up against her. She leaned back smiling at him her joy evident and shining in her eyes.

In that moment she'd never looked more carefree in her life. He leaned down pressing a firm yet tender kiss to her lips as they continued to sway together. None of them noticed the slow romantic song that had come on in the background as they swayed in their little bubble lost in one another and the feelings in their hearts for one another. As she leaned in against his chest she could feel his heart beating wildly it lulling and or comforting her greatly. She had never felt so safe before. "Seamus what is bowling? I read the card as you were reading it. I couldn't resist it!" she said smiling slightly.

"Well Lav it's a game where there are ten pins you see those things at the end of the lane here. Yes these are called pins and using one of these balls here it is our job to roll the ball of our choice down the lane in an attempt to knock all of the pins over in one go. The person who gets the most points wins. You must be sure of course that the ball you choose is of a weight you can actually life as if it isn't you could hurt or damage your back. I will go first to show you how it's done and if you still have questions afterwards I can answer the,. Now watch me!" he said as he went over to the ball area to assess the weight of the different balls there. When he was sure he'd found the right weighted ball for him he showed her how to place his three fingers into the holes at the top of the ball. He then rolled it down the lane quickly knocking over all of the pins in one go. Looking up at the screen above them she could see that he had scored what was called a strike. She went next taking her time to pick out a ball of the right weight. She tottered nervously over to the lane dropping the ball on the ground and blushing madly. Seamus came up behind her picking up the ball and handing it back to her.

He leaned in placing his hands over hers. _Let me guide you baby_ he whispered into her ear making her shudder madly and tingle all over. She allowed him to guide her hand as they both rolled the ball down the lane. When it was his turn she offered to help him the same way he'd done with her. He too shivered when she whispered in his ears. "Baby I'm too excited right now with you this close to me and I'm afraid I'll drop my ball!" he said huskily making her moan. She did love when his Irish accent got all deep and husky like that as it was the biggest turn on to her. "Oh Sea!" she called out pushing him slightly so the ball flew from his hand and rolled freely down the lane. "Lavender do ya like it when me voice gets all rough like this do ya?" he said even huskier. "Oh Sea I love it baby!" she called out as she leaned in kissing his neck before suckling and leaving a trail of love bites up and down his neck. "You make me mad for ya Lavender with just one touch! I love ya me girl!" he called out claiming her lips hungrily with his own.

Breaking apart panting Lavender's eyes were black almost with the lust. Stumbling backwards from his embrace she took her go getting a strike but at this stage the points were a mere formality. No one was actually keeping score anymore. He made up his mind and distancing himself from her he continued to play the game with her confusing her with his shift in behaviour. Didn't he want her like she wanted him? When the game had ended he grabbed her roughly pushing her backwards onto the couch that had now appeared. "I can't focus with these heavy balls in me hand and so I needed ta finish the game before I could devour ya me flower. I love ya Lavender and don' you ever doubt tha'" he said huskily as he leaned in and captured her lips once again hungrily. He began trailing kisses up and down her neck and licked and suckled on the love bite he'd given her last time round causing her to shriek out once again. She was so damn sensitive there since the last round and it really felt amazing every time his lips pressed against it. Slipping his hands up her skirt he could how wet she was groaning out loud at the feeling.

As his hand swept across her clit she called out loudly bucking against him wildly. "Oh God Sea take me please! I need it!" she called out sounding sexually frustrated making him chuckle slightly. "Slow down me girl there's plenty of time no worries!" he said as his slow teasing circles around her wet core continued. Finally plunging his fingers deep inside her he swept his finger across her clit once more making her mewl loudly as she sprayed her orgasm all over him. Before she knew what was happening he was out of his slacks and teasing her entrance before slowly sinking his length into her core. "Oh god's Sea you're so big! I love it baby!" she said pushing back against him roughly. He was slightly annoyed that he was met with no resistance. I mean he wasn't a virgin either but still. "Lavender who was your first? I need to know who you gave it to baby please tell me?" he asked as he pounded her back meeting her thrust for thrust. "Oh god Sea yes baby yes more right there Oh baby. It was no one as I used a toy on myself. I wasn't giving that part of me to any man to use and then cast aside later so I took my own virginity essentially. Ooh right there YES! I LOVE YOU SEA! UGH COME WITH ME!" she called out spraying once again all over him making him call out "I love ya Lavender!" before releasing into her.

As they lay sprawled across the couch in each other's embrace she was panting wildly. "You're so big Seamus I can't take it! I mean it's too good and I'm dizzy now. I've never come so hard I saw stars baby!" she leaned up kissing him deeply as the bell went off. With a wave of her hand they were both dressed and with golden glows on their faces as they returned to the common area hand in hand smiling brightly. Once they arrived back I the common room they had never felt more complete. It had become obvious to him in a moment of surprise that because they had consummated their relationship they had probably fully bonded. He had known she was his mate but had failed to remember this in the heat of the moment.

"Lavender please come with me to the men's bathroom as I need to show you something and then I have something to tell you and I'm sorry!" he said looking very nervous indeed. She nervously followed him and gasped as he transformed in front of her. She was astounded. "You're so beautiful. You're a pure Fae! Oh wow!" she exclaimed in shock. "Yes well in the heat of the moment I forgot about it because of your damn silky body and I think we've become mates. I knew ya were me mate from the second I first saw you but I think we've mated in fact I'm sure o' it. I'm sorry I couldn't have given ya more o' a choice!" he said seriously. "Seamus I don't understand what you mean by that. I mean I'd have chosen you anyway but what does being mated to you mean? Is it like me being married to your Fae or something?" she asked him seriously.

"Ya that's exactly what it means! I hope you're not mad me angel!?" he asked her nervously! "I love you Seamus and today you've made the happiest girl in all of Ireland!" she said affectionately smiling brightly at him as they re-entered the common room and sat down holding hands. It was only as they had discussed it that two wedding bands or ornate Celtic designs appeared on their hands. They were so happy it would be the start if the next greatest life adventure for the both of them.


	17. Surprises

Back in the common room area everyone was sitting around waiting their new quest cards when a purple and red card appeared in the centre of the table. Hermione picked it up and read it aloud to everyone.

 **For this round there will be no tasks but you should just sit back and watch as some people will enter the room and have a conversation. They will not be able to see or hear you but you can see them. This is a treat so please enjoy it.**

Everyone smiled and watched as the door opened with a young girl and guy entering the room. The girl was tall with wavy brunette hair and the boy has longish blonde wavy hair and a slight tan to his skin. They were fighting about something. "Shut up Finnegan!" he said suddenly. "You don't understand though me da will kill me! What am I gonna do? I mean it'd be alright for you Malfoy your parents don't give a damn what happens to you. Your Da's lovely but me own da won't understand. Me mam will try and talk to him but we all know what happened the last time she tried that. I can't go through that again. Molly was being all stroppy and it caused a fight and it all sorta just came out. Scorpius what am I gonna do?" she asked suddenly crying her eyes out.

"Well Siobhan I don't know. I mean are you certain like as in do you check it out?" he asked her seriously. "I did. I found the muggle thing in me mams cupboard and I know your mam has one as well. Please Scorpius I'm begging ya don leave me!" she said crying as he looked shocked to the core. "Siobhan I couldn't leave you even I wanted to which I don't. I'm here by you always. I love you sweetheart!" he said as the others watched in shock glancing between Hermione and Draco and Lavender and Seamus.

The door flew opened again but no one came in. They could hear lots of laughing and giggling as an invisibility cloak was thrown on the floor. Underneath the cloak came a girl and guy also. This guy was very tanned and had dark brown wavy hair and cerulean blue eyes. The girl has black hair with loads of freckles and blue eyes that closely resembled Ron's. "But I don't understand won't he noticed?" asked the girl seriously. "Potter is an idiot and he wouldn't even notice if I took it right from under his nose. Anyway don't you know he's too busy banging that Karina Thomas to even notice what I do or don't take from his trunk! Anyway Rose I thought we could do with getting away from him and your brother Hugo for a while. I know you Weasley's stick together but I'm all Zabini baby!" he called out kissing her deeply and running his hands all over body to the shock of everyone else present.

"Yeah well Leonardo you won't get any if you continue this way! I told you I'd teach you how to do it but if you insist in making fun of my status I'll set my mother on you!" she said evilly. "Oh no I'll be good. Please anything but Pansy!" he said giggling as the girl kissed him deeply once again before showing him a parchment as his eyes lit up in joy. "Mia Cara thank you baby!" he said giggling. They all heard a noise as the last two children still giggling ran out the door again. So they were left once again with Siobhan and Scorpius who seemed to have come out once again. This time Siobhan looked deathly pale. "Scorpius I lied to you and I'm sorry but I've um mastered the concealment charm!" she said seriously now not crying at all. "So you've learned that charm alright. I had assumed you knew it anyway so it's not really a lie" he said.

"Yes but it's not new is what I mean. I'm in so much pain today! I can't even go to classes and I feel like it's happening. You know what to hell with me da if he can't love all of the things about me he shouldn't have even bothered. I'm in agony now and I can't cope anymore. Please use a sedative spell or something on me!" she shouted screaming out and clutching her stomach. "I need to cancel out your concealment charm first so please try to calm down slightly as I don't know what I'm doing. Why you won't let me get Madam Pomfrey I don't understand why I can't just get the damn mediwitch!" he said annoyed. As he removed the charms everyone could see the visible swell of stomach and water as it gushed out of her uniform skirt. Panting wildly and screaming she heaved as she vomited out to the side of him. Soon enough after much shouting and screaming and flying hexes barely missing Scorpius there was a huge crying noise as they both looked a the baby between them.

"It's a wee girl Scorpius look at 'er. She's beautiful. We'll call her Lyra Yvonne Malfoy!" They all watched the new young family as they all bonded moments after the arrival of their new baby. "I'm no animal! I would never hate her for this. I am surprised she would say so. I guess it's welcome to the family time Draco!" said Seamus laughing at his expression. "I guess so. I would have hoped I'd raised a competent child but it still seems as though he's well able no matter what life throws at him. I will treasure this glance into our future forever!" he said smiling as the image of the new family faded away leaving them all alone once again in the common room as the game commenced again. "I need everyone's attention for a moment as I have something you all need to see. I am not as normal as I look right now and I need to show you what I'm like as there will be something I need to tell you once I'm done and this will explain it all" said Seamus as everyone eyes him weirdly.

He morphed into his Fae to shocked cries from everyone. "I'm a Fae and me mate for life is Lavender. I choose to look normal as it means there are less questions asked of me and I prefer it that way. As a Fae I have advanced sight and hearing beyond anything any of you have here. I can also tell if someone is a Fae and whether they know or not. If they don't know I can tell them why they don't know as well. I need to tell four o' ya that you're Fae like me but Dumbledore has been blockin' ya and I don't know why but it would seem he's been manipulated your lives a lot. Only he knows the reason for this but I can have the room supply a unblocking potion for you all!" he said as he returned to his normal appearance and watching the shocked expressions of everyone as they looked at him in awe.

"Who are these four people?!" asked Draco Seriously. "Um well they are Hermione, Blaise, Luna and Pansy!" he responded as all the four of them gasped in awe. Four potions and parchments with daggers appeared. He eyed the parchments and daggers curiously as he hadn't conjured them. He then saw that Hermione had. "The Parchments and daggers are for Gringott's inheritances tests. If Dumbledore hid this from us it would stand to reason that he may have hidden information on accounts we have from us also!" she responded. They had all decided to go one by one at taking the potions so everyone could see the one person change at the one time.

Pansy decided to go first. She uncorked the potion vial and downed the pearly thick liquid quickly. As she drank the potion a glow formed around her. Unlike Seamus her change was amazing. She looked nothing like she usually did. She stood extremely tall at six ft with pale skin in comparison to her usual dark tan and she had caramel brown coloured wavy hair. Her wings were a deep lilac and fluttering our behind her. She had the deepest blue eyes in comparison with her usual brown ones and she now stood just under Ron's normal six ft two height. She had gone from a c cup to a d cup and had more shaped hips. She looked amazing and everyone could tell.

"It is an honour to be here like this. It is a disgrace to my people and a great dishonour that Dumbledore has tried to prevent me inheriting my natural cultures. I will now perform my inheritance test here. Someone else can go next so!" she said sounding serene. She pierced her finger with the blade and allowed three drops of blood to fall on the parchment before her watching it glow brightly before stopping. She picked it up reading it to herself.

 **Vault account number 432: account holder name Pansy Persephone Parkinson.**

 **Amount total:** _50,000,000,000 G 35,000,000,000 S 24,000,000,000 K._

 **Properties if any:** _Parkinson Palace Property in the sole charge of Lady Pansy Persephone Parkinson (under fidelious)_

 **Vault Items:** _Various jewels, family Grimoire and Library._

Luna went next. She took the potion going from the height of five ft six to five ft ten inches. Her skin darkened considerably and her hair stayed the same length straightening out fully becoming dark brunette in colour. Her hips became curvier and her chest went down a size. Her wings were mint green in colour and she had beautiful deep green eyes to match her wings.

"This is fascinating to me and trust me I'll get to Dumbledore later on. Pass me the parchment please!" she said hovering above them happily. She could smell an amazing smell and knew she would always want to be near this scent. She pricked her finger as the two or three drops fell onto the parchment soaking it momentarily. It flashed blue and then she could read it to herself. She felt so calm and serene.

 **Vault account number 437: account holder name Luna Marie Lovegood.**

 **Amount total:** _60,000,000,000 G 45,000,000,000 S 30,000,000,000 K._

 **Properties if any:** _Lovegood Layer Property in the sole charge of Lady Luna Marie Lovegood. (under fidelious)_

 **Vault Items:** _Various jewels, family Grimoire and Library. Various paintings and chalices._

Hermione went next to drink the potion changing to six ft as Pansy had done. She had longer legs, bigger breasts and smaller hips. Her hair was long poker straight and caramel blonde. Her eyes were deep teal like the colour of her new wings. She smiled wonderfully at everyone. "I must say this is calming and I can safely say that smell is amazing. Dumbledore you have trifled with the wrong lady my dear!" she spat the last sentence venally. She performed the ritual on the parchment moving to read it.

 **Vault account number 435: account holder name Hermione Jean Granger.**

 **Amount total:** _80,000,000,000 G 65,000,000,000 S 38,000,000,000 K._

 **Properties if any:** _Granger Grove Property in the sole charge of Lady Hermione Jean Granger. (under fidelious)_

 **Vault Items:** _Various jewels, family Grimoire and Library. Various paintings and chalices. World chests and wares._

She smiled as all of their various rings and keys appeared for the bank. That was the joys of the room of requirement that it would literally give you anything you wanted. That smell was so sexy and extremely addictive and she soon realised from flying past Draco quickly that it was coming from him. Blaise went last. He changed from his usual height of six ft to six ft two. His hair became long and blonde and wavy while his appearance lightened up severely skin wise and his eyes were now deep green along with his wings which were dark green. "This is amazing! Let's do this inheritance thing!" he called out happily. He dropped his blood on the paper waiting for his results which he got along with his key and ring.

 **Vault account number 439: account holder name Blaise Leonardo Zabini.**

 **Amount total:** _70,000,000,000 G 55,000,000,000 S 48,000,000,000 K._

 **Properties if any:** _Zabini Cove Property in the sole charge of Lord Blaise Leonardo Zabini. (under fidelious)_

 **Vault Items:** _Various jewels, family Grimoire and Library. Various paintings and chalices. World chests and wares. World cloak collection._

After sitting down once again everyone waited patiently for their next tasks in anticipation.


	18. Hermione and Draco 3

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review it and let me know what you think of it, thanks love Moon x**

Hermione who had been shocked by the new information as provided to her by Seamus sat still in her Fae form smiling serenely. They were all still waiting for their quest cards to arrive when finally hers came. It appeared before her and she smiled brightly at what was there on it. Draco wouldn't know how to do this but she would show him. It read: **Go Ice Skating with your partner and have a wonderful time.**

She read it out to him once they were just inside the door and she smiled at his confused expression. "How in the hell do we do that?" he asked her baffled. "I'll show you dear Draco how it works. Put on these shoes and so will I. Now watch what I do and stay here until I come back to get you!" she instructed as she sauntered out onto the ice feeling amazing. In her Fae form she felt free enough anyway but now out here on the ice she felt amazing. Her legs moved in and out in a weaving motion effortlessly as she jumped twirled and glided along the ice with little to no effort. He stood at the side lines watching the stunning fairy move gracefully all over the ice in awe. She was his and he was amazed by her beauty. Nothing had ever looked so amazing to him. He couldn't care less if he never learned how to ice skate if it meant he could watch her like this. She twirled around changing her appearance back to how it had always been. She was so beautiful no matter how she chose to look. By the time she reached him she was in a dark purple figure skating uniform with her hair in a curled bun at the top of her head.

"Hold on Draco I'll lead you out on to the floor with me. Your balance will be bad at first but if you look at me and move just with me we can use some music and you'll be fine!" she said as she swayed over to him. Taking his hands in hers she lead him out on to the floor slowly. He was shaking all over the place afraid he might fall over and damage himself but inside he knew she'd never let that happen. He looked deep into her eyes and she lead him onto the floor swinging her with him. _Candyman_ was playing in the background as they moved together. She had never felt more alive then she did now. Draco was a natural on the ice and as he became more confident he realised it was just dancing but on ice. He twirled her out and back in again but has she came back in he kissed her deeply loving the feeling. As they were moving together as one unit on the ice some stars appeared in the sky above above them and the whole place was made much warmer. The extreme benefits to magic were that you could dance on ice wearing very little and still remain warm.

"That's it Draco you've got it! I'm so proud of you sweetie!" she said kissing him again. This kind of praise was often missed in his life and he loved it. "Thank you sweetheart but I do have the worlds most beautiful teacher so it's not exactly difficult to learn now is it?" he said chuckling deeply. She smiled as they continued to sway together to the music which was now _mambo number 5._ Trying some more daring moves he lifted her off the ground spinning around while holding her above his head. Her legs extended into the splits and she glided along looking angelic. He strutted off to the side showing his skills in mambo dancing and had become so confident he'd forgotten he was even dancing on ice. He often wondered why they didn't have this kind of thing in the magical world as it was wonderful. I mean purebloods could learn so much about how to dance this way. Young children would always dance the right way anyway for fear of hurting themselves on the ice and it would be a great functional learning tool.

Soon some more mambo music came on as they strutted out their moves along the dance floor in synchronisation. She was extremely talented at this type of dancing he was amazed to find out. "Why have I never noticed you know so much about dancing this way as it's one of my favourite ways to dance?" he asked her. "Well you see no one has ever asked me to dance like this nor have I ever needed to so you can see why it simply never came up!" she said blushing as she attempted to look away. He pulled her face towards him and smiled brightly at her. "No need to feel embarrassed my girl. I'm just happy right now that I'm the only other one who does know that you can do this. We'll show case it sometime together maybe at our wedding!" he said before it was his turn to blush and look away.

He hadn't meant to say that out loud but unfortunately he had. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean I didn't mean to freak you out or anything!" he stuttered out nervously. "Well I don't know about you Draco but whether or which I don't plan on finding anyone else. You're it for me and so yes Marriage will happen one day in the future and that day will be the most special day of our lives. Right now I'm just happy to be your girlfriend or lover whichever you want to call it" she said happily as he beamed himself feeling like the proudest man that ever lived. She hadn't said no to him or rejected what he had said so everything now seemed worth it. Eventually they exited the ice rink their clothes and more importantly shoes becoming normal again. They went to the side to a table where there was some gorgeous hot chocolate waiting for them. Hermione moaned as the cream and chocolate chunks from the top of her hot chocolate slid down her throat. I mean why couldn't they have more of this in the magical world instead of only having it at Christmas or Easter? Draco laughed as Hermione took a big swig of her hot chocolate the froth coating the top of her lip like a white moustache. He leaned in and kissed her deeply swiping his tongue across her upper lip to taste the froth and made her moan aloud.

"So tell me Draco how do the Malfoy's celebrate Christmas? I think having this hot chocolate has made me feel very festive indeed!" she said smiling. "Well each and every family has their own traditions. It's not a pureblood thing it's just an every family thing. I'm sure your own family has some of their own. Each and every Christmas I always make a batch of my famous Christmas Stollen. They're like small German cakes which have raisins and various Christmas fruits and so on in them. They are generally made using cinnamon and cloves and we can ice them with icing or a simple dusting of ice sugar for those who don't like icing. I learned how to make them when I was five years old and have made them every year since. That's my thing. Mum makes her own Christmas cake with Irish stout in it and of course not forgetting the Firewhiskey. It's always delicious and very enjoyable to share it with the family. My dad isn't one for making things as he'd be useless at it really if he did try but he does always light the cake on fire before we eat it. What about your own family traditions?" he asked her smiling.

"Draco that sounds wonderful. I do hope your father could learn to accept me now that Voldermort is gone? I mean I don't want things to be even more awkward then they are already between us. I'm sure your father can be lovely to non purebloods when he actually chooses to. In our family we have a tradition of everyone wearing a Christmas sweater on Christmas day morning and then on Christmas Eve we all wear our brand new pyjamas. In my house everyone gets to open one present on Christmas Eve. I make a mean Christmas pudding and I'm very proud of it. My granny taught me how when I was six. Since then I've loved to make it each year. So yes this is how we do things at mine!" she said proudly.

"Hermione I love you, you know I really do and if Lucious can't accept that then he's never been much of a good father to me has he? I mean if he's really a good dad my happiness should be all that matters to him. It is to my mother but you are right that it may not be to him. However if I know my mother and he can't accept my happiness she may not talk to him until he backs down on that matter. She will not rest until he has accepted you to a normal even acquaintance state. I'll be sure to tell him that either he accepts my happiness or he looses me. It sounds tough but unfortunately Lucious needs someone to be tough with him in order for him to see what's most important to him or at least what should be. Anyway when he married my mother he had to set aside a vault loaded with money for me about which he signed a contract so that even if our own relationship goes south he can never take the money from me. His father insisted upon it because of this nastiness with Voldermort. He was thinking ahead to the fact that Lucious might try and force me into doing something he wanted me to which I didn't want to do. This way the money assured that should Lucious kick me from the family I would always be well off. This is how most pureblood children of my age were raised" he said giving her the history lesson on his family.

She was surprised to see that his grandfather had cared so much for him that he wanted to assure financial security for him no matter what his own son chose to do. Although none of them need have worried as without Bellatrix and Voldermort around Lucious was just thankful to be alive. His dark mark had disappeared as had all death eaters marks when Voldermort perished. He was essentially free right now to start his life again and boy was he making the most of this. He didn't want to admit it but having a muggleborn in the family he felt would be just the injection of new blood they needed. Just because he chose to tell no one of this bar Narcissa didn't mean he wasn't thinking it. He looked down at the Cladagh Bracelet resting on his wrist and smiled. It was only as he thought more about it that he got what it all actually meant as was totally blown away by it. The bracelet was essentially a form of eternity symbol for a man to wear that wasn't a ring. He was so proud in that moment as he looked at her as she sang away with the song on in the background. You know what she didn't sound awful either. He was so happy to spend this time with her simply bonding and growing closer as a couple. This showed him that things didn't always need to be so sexual with her as they could just be a normal couple spending time together having fun as well.

As Hermione looked at him she thought of how handsome but normal he was. He looked gorgeous but was so normal as well. He emitted a certain persona to everyone else which was not always very the real side of him but she could understand that in the past for his own safety he'd needed to do that. Now however everyone that could cause the most damage was gone. From now on he could himself and she was most looking forward to it. He moved and fell out of his chair making Hermione laugh her head off. She knew she shouldn't have but couldn't help it as he'd looked so helpless falling from the chair in the first place. He got up trying to be annoyed with her but found he couldn't as he saw the utter mirth in her eyes. Some soft music came on and he stood up going to her side of the table and banishing their cups from sight with a simple wave of his hand.

He pulled her into the centre of the room which was now a winter wonderland with snow falling all around them as bright lights were on various trees everywhere. He held her close as _Turn me on_ by Nora Jones played in the background. He could feel her heart beat against his chest as they moved together. It was very romantic and a good bonding experience. She swayed with him feeling very like a teenager whose found their first real love all over again. It's like when you're thirteen and you think you know what love is but really you don't. It's a wonderfully happy time and he made her feel so giddy with happiness. She leaned up deeply kissing his lips before resting her head on his chest. "I'll always hold you close and protect you always my girl! You are the most amazing person in my life and you'll always have a home here in my heart!" he said as she surprised him by crying. "Draco that was so beautiful. I really do love you so much. We are so lucky we have each other. Oh sweetheart!" she said kissing him once again as they seemed to float around in each others embrace. They almost missed the bells when they went off but didn't. He grabbed her hand feeling ten times closer to her as they left out into the common area once again to sit on the sofa and wait for their next task.


	19. Harry and Tracey 3

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it please read and review thanks, Love Moon x**

Harry sat beside Tracey in awe of his friends transformation but annoyed that Dumbledore tried to hide it from her and the others. Why was it that he always thought people only deserved to know what he told them? I mean Harry had discovered inadvertently ages ago that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley wanted him to date her daughter Ginerva and it was since then that he'd decided he definitely wouldn't be doing that. They had thought that because she was a red head like his own mother he'd obviously choose her. Dumbledore had further insulted him behind his back by saying that if left to his own devices he'd definitely choose the wrong wife. Harry had been devastated that they thought so little of him but had, had the last laugh when he went into Gringotts and had their made up marriage contract destroyed. The bank officials were super pissed off about it but soon got over it. Neither Molly nor Dumbledore knew he'd gotten rid of the contract as he'd not wanted to let them know till later on. Although his mum was very much in the wrong Harry was determined his relationship with Ron would never suffer as was Ron of course.

Once Ron had found out what they'd done he was furious. Making illegal marriage contracts was against the law and the fact that his mother could have ended up in jail didn't seem to phase either herself or Dumbledore. I mean this would technically be line theft or attempted line theft. He had known his sister was fanatical about Harry but had always thought that it was because he was a hero or something. Anyway he had Pansy now and he couldn't be happier. Harry turned and glanced at Tracey to his left thinking of how he had managed to get so lucky. She truly was breath taking. Their quest card arrived and he picked it up grabbing her hand and smiling brightly at her. They entered the room to find it resembling an ornate dock. They were in fact in Paris. Their quest card read: **Enjoy a cruise together down the river Seine.**

Which he had read out to her. They both boarded the luxury boat to find it had a private dining car for just them to use. It had a few other people on it but they didn't even notice the love struck youths as they passed them by going into what was called the presidential dining suite. When they entered the car they found a table in the centre of the room which was covered in a golden table cloth with a bouquet of Roses on it for her which he handed to her. She smiled and thanked him for the gorgeous white roses as they were unusual. They both sat at the table as some menus appeared. He was amused to see that although in France the menu appeared to be normal. "So Trace do you know what you're going to have yet?" he asked her as the boat moved off from the dock. "Yes I'll have the clam chowder and the chicken cordin bleu. What about you?" she asked him as he looked up from his menu. "I'm getting the chowder also and I'll have the chicken cacciatore. Ok come on over here let's go to the windows so we can see this beautiful city baby!" he said as she smiled up at him.

Their orders were sent away and they made their way to the window. They smiled at the various bridges as they passed them by. The passed the place de la concord which was a hive of activity with people going in every direction. The champs Elysees was loaded to the brim with designer shops all of which had Tracey salivating slightly. I mean with her money she could go mad here and buy loads of bags. "Oh wow Chanel! Oh I could get so many bags there!" she said as Harry looked at her in amusement. What was it with girls and designer stuff? He'd never understand that. Their food arrived as they made there way back to the table. They sat down and began eating. "So then Tracey you said before that you'd like to be a journalist for potions weekly. Who inspired you to like potions so much?" he asked her as she ate.

"Well actually Harry it was my mother. She is an exceptional potions mistress and teaches it in Beauxbatons. I didn't go to Beauxbatons for this reason as it wouldn't have been fair. I do see her sometimes but not a lot because of her work. I am always so intrigued as to how potions work and how we can make them better or indeed make new ones. My mother discovered a potion in her youth which she called the healthy potion. It gave the drinker mild year long protection against all dangerous potions one may consume accidentally. It was her discovery and she's now known everywhere because of it under her maiden name of Hannah White as she discovered it before she married my father John. I'd love to discover something like that myself. Unfortunately Snape has not been a great teacher but I've always just studied on my own time in the room of requirement whenever I can. Pansy doesn't understand my love of potions but she doesn't have those same aspirations as me so that might explain why. I know she'd like to be in the whole herbalist thing business so maybe some day we could work together. So tell me where your own love of becoming a judge came from?" she asked him.

"Well I've always been a fan of honesty and justice for all no matter your blood status or what you do wrong. I feel that people should be punished for what they do equally no matter how small it is. This is our problem here only the large crimes are punished and all those people who steal for instance are never dealt with simply because they didn't kill someone. It's ridiculous and we should all be able to move on and punish those who do crime no matter what the crime. Also Azkaban should not be the only option for those who offend. You see some people do crimes that don't actually warrant a stay in Azkaban but do warrant a punishment. So things such as fines should be introduced. If someone steals they should have to pay a lot of money to the person from whom they've stolen as well as giving back whatever it is they've taken. Those who have actually killed others should be put straight through the veil and those who have done other crimes should go to jail. I'd look into reforming the entire law department if I could. We need to change our systems for the better!" he answered her passionately. She could tell he was adamant about this topic as with his late godfather it would be close to his heart.

The main courses came out then. They both looked and smelled sublime. "So Tracey what's your view on having children? Do you want children and if so how many?" he asked her as he ate the succulent chicken feeling amazing. "Well I'd actually love children. I'd like to have an absolute maximum of four one day. I'd never have more then four children but would like more then one so that they can have a sibling or two. I'd like to have them as well near enough each other so there's not too much of an age gap between them. Hopefully some smart kids that me and their grandmother can teach about potions. You know kids who are not afraid to be themselves no matter what so they can have the happiest and most normal childhood ever. I mean I'm a Slytherin myself and you're a Gryffindor but I wouldn't want them to feel that they can't be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw because of this. Everything should be equal with peoples personal talents being admired instead of shunned. Not everyone will be great at every subject and that's ok with me as some people have a knack for things others don't. Like if one of my children couldn't do potions very well but was an excellent DADA pupil it would be fine with me. Oh Harry I truly do admire your ambition in your dedication to what you'd like to do. I need to know however what has happened to you that has made you so passionate about people not stealing and please don't worry as you know you can tell me anything sweetheart" she said leaning over and kissing him deeply before he could continue.

"It's about time you know now anyway. When my parents died I was supposed to go and live with the Longbottom's but Dumbledore sealed off their will ignoring their wishes and placed me with my extremely abusive muggle relatives all the same. He knew what was going on there but chose to turn a blind eye to the whole matter. Then a while back before I defeated Voldermort there was a prophecy about me and him which Dumbledore knew of all along but only chose to tell me of till it was nearly too late. To be honest he was surprised I survived at all as I'm sure he thought I'd die. Anyway when he realised I had survived he tried to manipulate and control my life further by getting together with Ron's mum to make a contract for me to marry Ginny as he was convinced I'd choose the wrong wife or the wife he didn't want me to choose should I say."

"I discovered what he'd done when I was called to the bank to see if I agreed with it. Her mother tried to stipulate that all my money should go to Ginny but I wouldn't usually stand for that type of stealing so the fact that I was now suddenly ok with it alarmed the goblins immensely. Ron is still my best friend and I'll not tar him with the same brush as his mother because she chose to do the wrong thing. He has always been most honest to me and what she has done is disgusting and separate from him altogether. The bank know now that I will never agree to marry Ginny and will not be telling Dumbledore this until I say they can. They tested me and found that Molly, Dumbledore and Ginny had been drugging me with love potions to make me love Ginny which explains where the sudden feelings came from and where my feelings for you suddenly went. It would also explain why I seemed to have no problem whatsoever with her having all of my money. Suddenly I couldn't bare to look at you or any other woman. I'm so sorry you had to hear this Tracey!" he said as he dabbed his eye with the napkin.

She was bowled over by all that he had said. "I mean Harry that's awful and I'm so sorry people tried to manipulate you so much. I would never do anything like that and giving someone a love potion is against the law for a reason. I'm assuming from what you say that herself and Ginerva are the only ones in her family that have done bad although this certainly does not excuse me. I love you so much my Harry and I'll never hurt you or leave you or anything so don't ever worry about that. I have my own money so I don't need yours and all I want from you in your eternal devotion, love and care. Oh Harry!" she said wiping her eyes as the tears fell while she grasped him close to her. Her lips pressed hungrily against his as she brought her hands down the front of his chest removing his shirt quickly. With a wave of her own hand her shirt was gone as well. Soon enough they were butt naked as they passed under the Pont Neuf bridge.

Harry was suddenly hard enough to pound nails as he looked hungrily at Tracey's body. He ran his hands over her her breasts pausing to pull roll and tweak her nipples making her mewl loudly in lust. She scrapped her hands down his back as his lips claimed and sucked upon her nipples making her extremely wet. She guided him up to her entrance as he looked longingly in her eyes. "I love you Tracey!" he said as tears leaked from his eyes when he sunk deep into her. This emotionally connected moment was so prefect for them both that they easily fell into a stride of quick in and out thrusts. "Oh Harry baby! Yes! You're so big! oh um oh yeah!" she called out as he pounded into her harder and faster. She reached her pinnacle going over that cliff and taking him with her when his finger traced neat little circles around her clit. It was the best time she'd ever had. "Oh Harry that was perfect you're so amazing. Promise me we'll be together always and that I can always love and look after you!" she said as she peppered kisses all over his face. "Yes Tracey! Marry me!" he called out suddenly stopping as his face was now scarlet with embarrassment.

"Harry! This is sudden but yes I will!" she said lunging at him and kissing him deeply once again. "I'm sorry Tracey that was so sudden. I've always wanted to ask you that but not like this. It just kind of came out... what wait you will?" he asked flabbergasted. She laughed at him as he only got it now. "Yes you daft plank I will. But tell you what you can give me the ring later on!" she said kissing him as the bells went off. As they dressed they couldn't figure out how to stop the boat but did eventually. They exited into the common room where some people were there waiting already.


	20. Ron and Pansy 3

**Here's the next chapter please read and review and enjoy it, love Moon x**

Ron looked to his left where Pansy was sitting talking with Hermione about something rather animated. He sighed in contentment. He was so happy now that nothing anyone threw at him would ever phase him. This however would be put to the test in a moment when he got his quest card asking him to do something he'd never even heard of. He hoped Pansy had. As he gripped the card in his hands he looked at it for ages looking out of it totally till Harry came over to aid him. "Ron mate what does your card say cause you look dead confused?" he asked him to which Ron showed him the card. "I don't even know what this is. Do you know what it is?" he asked Harry who giggled. "Suffice to say it's a muggle place you go to. All I will tell you is to observe your surroundings as that is what people do here. Enjoy it mate!" said Harry going into his own room with Tracey in tow. Ron took Pansy's hand and went over to their door smiling.

He opened the door entering and gasped in awe. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. It was truly beautiful. "Where in the hell are we?" asked Pansy looking amused. "Read our card!" said Ron excitedly

 **Task three: Visit the Aquarium with your partner and do not worry as the room will become the Aquarium for you. Enjoy your time there.**

"Harry said to me that this is a muggle thing and that Muggles come here to look at the fish here in these tanks. This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Oh look here's information on each one. Let's go around and have a look at it all!" he said happily. "Wow this looks truly amazing. We should get one of these in the school here for relaxation. I find I am quite relaxed here with the fish thinking of nothing but them and you!" she said as she leaned up and kissed him deeply before snuggling into his embrace as they observed the first tank.

The fish in here were all black in colour and were called the Black Veil Tail Angelfish. They were swimming around in every direction. They saw to the side a little pot with instruction on it on how to feed the fish. Inside the pot was some fish flakes. They had no idea how much to give so Ron opened the top of the tank and Pansy dumped it all in there clouding the entire top of the tank with food. It was only after it was relatively gone that they noticed that one of the fish was floating upside down to indicate it was dead. Thankfully they didn't know that and so they moved on.

The next tank contained an octopus which made them laugh as he looked quite silly in there waving his legs all around. They both gasped as he grabbed a nearby fish which was tiny in size eating it. They were walking around the entire place marveling at all the beauty inside it. Next they noticed a man calling people to enter a room he was in. they went in with all the other fictional tourists the room had generated for such an occasion. They sat down on the seats provided and waited. Pansy was shocked as some Dolphins came out with a man on their backs. They dropped the man off on a platform where he had a microphone.

He introduced himself and the dolphins and had them doing various tasks. They both watched in amazement as two of the dolphins jumped through some hoops he had waiting for them. When they emerged on the other side he threw them some fish which the gobbled up pretty quickly. Then he put on some music as they seemed to dance on the water. It was very enjoyable to watch and they both got great fun out of it. Lastly he had them jump through some hoops which were on fire and then wave at the people from the water. Although it probably shouldn't have this did give Ron some great ideas for quidditch practice which he'd be sure to try out as quidditch captain this year. Yes if the members of his team could successfully fly through a hoop which was on fire and not damage themselves they'd have a place on the main team and or reserve team if they'd need one.

They all cheered as the routine was finished and left the hall where the demonstration had taken place. Moving on they came upon a tube with instructions for people get in, hold each other close and insert a coin to have an amazing experience. Ron was intrigued and so kissing Pansy deeply he went into the tube closing the door behind him and entered in the coin. He screamed as there was a blast noise and suddenly they were facing some of the most extreme wind they'd ever faced. It would be like being attached to the fasted broom ever made if it went three times as fast. As the wind calmed down they got out. Pansy's hair was now fuzzy and standing on end while Ron's was twisted every which way on his head.

"You look so sexy right now Pans! It looks like we just had really passionate sex!" said Ron grinding up against her in a sexy fashion. "Yes I can see that. Hmm you know what would be so naughty right now? Let's fuck in that tunnel of fish over there who knows who might see us and to be honest the fact that we could be caught is highly erotic!" she purred in his ear sucking gently on the lobe as he moaned loudly from the experience. Ron pulled her into the tunnel leaving on her clothes but lifting up the dress she was now wearing. Bending her over the rail so she could view the fish he ordered her to spread her legs a bit which she did.

She squirmed as his lips found her clit sucking gently on the pearl like bud till she thought she might explode. She gasped in shock as the room generated some nearby tourists for just this occasion. She could hear a little boy asking his mum to take his photo and a couple talking about what they'd eat for dinner later on. She was sure they'd catch her which made her cum all over Ron's face surprising them both. He cleaned up his face with his wand and then he pulled up her dress from behind and whilst nibbling on her neck he slowly entered her moaning and gasping at the feeling as her wet walls coated him and dragged him in. He pumped in and out getting faster and faster as she leaned back pulling by his head forward slightly so she could kiss him deeply the way she wanted to. Pulling on one of straps slightly she set on of her breasts free and had him fondle it. He grasped the globe in his hand pinching and rolling the nipple he found there and thrust deeper and harder then he'd ever done before. Using his free hand he found and rolled her by now extremely sensitive clit for a moment making her once again explode all over him only this time she brought him with her. He called out various profanities as he emptied himself within her.

"Fuck! Pansy! Oh god you'll be the death of me woman! That was so hot oh baby you're mine always. I love you so much!" he said as he nuzzled her neck gently with his lips and held her close. After recovering slightly they were able to leave. They were then accosted by a guard of the Aquarium who lead them away to a private room. "Having relations in this Aquarium is Strictly prohibited. I'll have to ask you to leave or else I'll call the police!" he demanded. Waving his wand Ron knocked the fictional character out whilst running from the room with Pansy giggling. They made there way round the entire aquarium and stopped for lunch at the cafe. They saw some food items there they'd not seen before either. Ron chose to have a jacket potato with cheese whatever that was and Pansy selected a Jacket Potato with some chilli in it. When it arrived they were both in awe of how it looked.

It tasted amazing. "Oh wow this is amazing. I'll have to make this at home sometime. You know what this is too good but too small I'm getting another one would you like one?" he asked Pansy who was currently moaning from the delicious taste of her own one. "I would not usually do this but as I have never had this before I would love another one!" she said excitedly. They ate their second potatoes and moved on to the gift shop. Here he bought two stuffed seahorses one for each of his brothers and a stuffed manta-ray for Pansy. He then bought some pictures of fish that changed as you moved them around so it appeared as though the fish were really swimming. This he got for himself but would gladly show to others.

Pansy bought a seahorse necklace for Ron and a special drinking cup with a crazy straw in it for Daphne. For herself she picked up a cute purple fluffy dolphin plushie. It was so cute. As they left with their bags they saw a muggle photo booth which took four photos at a time so they both got in together and had it take the photos of them. They did this twice as they thought they needed to do it twice to get one each. When it was done they each had two different strips of four photos each. Pansy laughed as they unintentionally made faces in some of them. She was just as amazed as Ron that these photos didn't move. It was like a moment frozen in time which she found to be extra special. "Now we will never forget our very special day in the aquarium. Oh Ron I've had such a perfect time!" she said smiling brightly as he handed her photos to her.

"I will put these up in my room Pans they're s/o special. I want everyone in the world to know you're mine and if I could scream it all over Diagon Alley I would. Pans I need to ask you something important" he said. Pansy was totally shocked as he looked dead nervous about what he was about to say. Surely he wasn't going to propose to her. She felt quite faint and so she sat down for a moment. "Yes Ron now you may ask me whatever you want to!" she responded nervously.

"Well I'm a private man and so after everything my mum, Dumbledore and Ginny have done to Harry I've seen to it that my own Gringotts Vaults are well hidden under a different name. I've had to do that to stop my thieving mother getting her hands on all of money. I don't have much money but this summer I was secretly summoned to the bank for a reason I didn't know of. When I arrived I was met with a goblin who had been the accounts manager of my own late godfather Billius. He told me that Billius had left me everything he owned because he had no wife when he died. I couldn't understand why I'd not been told sooner as he'd died years ago. I was then told he didn't want me to have it till I turned seventeen which I did this past June. Now what he left me was a relatively large sum of money and two properties he had. One is in Venice and one is in Kent. Both are under the fidelious and are connected to the network. Now then my question is this. Will you um move in with me after school is out?" he asked her feeling extremely nervous.

He was shocked when she started to cry a little. "Oh Ronnie I had been nervous you might say other things. I know what happened to Harry as I heard him telling someone else about it and so I can see why you have told no one of this development in your life. I would in your circumstance do the same thing. I would be honoured to move in with you after school ends and I will be telling my parents of it as soon as I can. I love Kent myself but Italy especially Venice is so romantic. It's the most romantic city in the world according to my mother. I love you Ron!" she said kissing him deeply as he left the room hand in hand with her smiling brightly. "I love you too Pansy and I'll thank you not to mention this to anyone until we've left school or they've taken a vow of secrecy. If this got out before I was ready for it, it would be detrimental to me" he said as he sat down pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply while Seamus who was emerging from his room with Lavender wolf whistled embarrassing them both deeply.


	21. Dean and Parvati 3

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it and please read and review thanks, love Moon x**

Dean was sitting down waiting for their next task feeling quite excited. I mean what would they be asked to do next? Glancing at Patty he smiled deeply. She was so beautiful and she was all his. She caught him staring and it made him blush and wink at her. He turned to talk to Seamus about how things were going for him. "So Seamus tell me what was your last task?" he asked Seamus who smiled at the memory. "Well me and Lav had to go bowling. It was very fun. She didn't know how to do it but I taught her. I am indeed hoping for something fun next. This is so fun I think! What about you?" he asked Dean who smiled in memory.

"Me and Patty had some lunch in the Orient Express. It was so fun as I'd never been on a fancier train in my life. I am ashamed to say she knew how to dress for the journey and I didn't initially. I mean she showed me but still I was embarrassed for not knowing how I should have looked. Oh look here are the cards. I'll see you after have fun!" said Dean grabbing his card off the table. He glanced at Seamus who red his own card eyes bulging out of his head. _I wonder what he's been asked to do that has him in such a tizzy?_ He glanced at his own card reading it properly. He went over to Parvati and grabbed her hand pulling her over to their door. They both looked down at their card it read: **Spend your time hanging out together at the beach.**

They opened the door to find a paradise awaiting them. It was just like a tropical island. With a flick of her wand she was in sandals and a bikini with a sarong over her. Lastly she put on some sun glasses and a sunhat. He then followed suit dressing appropriately as their fancy attire from the last round was no good here on the beach. Settling down into a sun lounger she glanced at Dean a smirk on her face. "Dean baby will you please put some sun tan lotion on my back and legs as I don't want to burn in the sun" she said as he smiled. He rubbed the lotion into his hands spreading some evenly on her back and jumped in surprise when she moaned loudly. "Did you ever think of becoming a masseuse? You have angels hands I swear!" she said as he kept going. Soon he moved on to her legs and then she returned the favour putting some on his back and legs. "You know I could say the same as you Patty! You have amazing hands" he said as he leaned up and kissed her tenderly catching her by surprise.

She got up then instructing him to do the same. She conjured a matalan style day bed which could fit two people as the ordinary deck chairs went away. This way they could lounge here together and not get burnt as it had a canopy on it. He smirked at her and climbed in lying beside her. "Isn't this so beautiful my love! It's like our own paradise and I love spending my time here with you!" he said as he kissed her again. She swooned internally. He was so sweet. "I love you Deanie!" she said kissing him tenderly. "I love you too!" he said frowning when she took out a fashion magazine to read. He was annoyed slightly by it until he realised that it wasn't a fashion magazine just charmed to resemble one. He looked closer and saw some pictures of various people having sex. He was intrigued. "Why are you reading a book on sex?" he asked her bluntly making her jump as she hadn't realised he was even watching her.

"Well I felt a bit excited and a fantasy of mine has always been to make love on the beach so I was reading up on how you can do so on the beach. This book here is telling me how it all works here. I mean you don't want sand and salt water everywhere" she said shuddering slightly. Leaning over and suckling on her ear lobe he whispered _what does it say then_? She moaned aloud and turned to face him placing the book in her bag she'd brought with her. "It says if you don't stop doing that I'm gonna jump your bones!" she said twisting so she was on top of him and grinding slightly into his now rather firm dick with her wet core. He growled at her banishing their clothes and setting a concealment charm on the bed as various people entered the beach. It gave the illusion of them being caught for indecent exposure but the magic insured they'd never be caught. It was such a turn on to her as she slid down his body kissing him all the way there.

She kissed his pecks all over grazing her teeth slightly on his nipples as she looked him in the eye. He inhaled sharply at the feeling as no one had ever done this to him before. It felt amazing and he wished he could feel like this more often. She kissed in a line down from his pecks towards his stomach where he had a slight six pack. It wasn't too defined but she liked it that way. She didn't like men who were too defined as she personally thought it looked too aggressive or something. Slipping her tongue into his bellybutton she giggled slightly as he laughed. Clearly he was ticklish here. He groaned as she kissed all up one leg and then down the other. He was anticipating her reaching his cock. She chuckled as he groaned becoming impatient.

"Relax my love. Didn't you ever hear the saying that all good things come to those who wait for them. I'll make you bust your nut yet!" she said cheekily as he looked both shocked and annoyed. Now she was teasing him to annoy him and they both knew it. She finally put her hands into his boxers and grasped his hard firm length in her hand. He was so soft there. It was almost as though his skin was made from silk. She pumped him up and down once and then twice as he moaned loudly. It was as she waved her wand removing his underwear and took him into her mouth and began sucking slowly that his eyes rolled back into his skull. She could feel his hefty six inches in her mouth and wondered how women who took them all the way into their throats managed to do so. She went in as far as she could go and began sucking a bit firmer jumping as she felt him push her away. "Please Parvati don't continue. You were doing an amazing job. Too amazing actually. I wanna bust my nut inside you not here in your mouth. Now time to return the favour!" he said as he shifted them so she was now beneath him.

He looked down at her blushing face smiling his eyes roaming over her full figure. She wasn't fat but you wouldn't call her stick thin either. She had all the right curves in all of the right places. Her breasts were a b cup on the slightly larger size. When she had her cycle they went up to a c cup and then back down again. It was no fun having to have two of every bra in both sizes as it meant she'd always be bringing a lot with her whenever she traveled or came to school. "You're so beautiful my girl. I'm going to love you all of my life!" he said as he kissed her tenderly. Reaching down he opened the strings of her sarong fucking it to one side as she glared at him. She soon forgot about it however as his lips wrapped themselves around her nipples sucking firmly there. Whilst sucking the nipples into his mouth he fluttered his tongue quickly over the tops of them making her mewl out in joy. She arched up into him loving the feeling of his lips as they assaulted her nipples but wanting so badly for him to go further.

He decided to tease her properly by leaning down and licking and sucking on her pussy but ignoring her clit altogether. She was confused by this as she had told him before it was one of her most sensitive parts. As he licked she tried to pull him up to her clit unsuccessfully making her huff in annoyance. She jumped startled as he came back up her body kissing his way up to her mouth. As he snogged her senseless he entered her. He had heard of a position called the cat position or the coital alignment technique and he was testing it out now. He'd read in a book on pleasing your witch sexually that if you used this position correctly your pubic bone would rub deliciously on the woman's clit making her weak for you. She mewled loudly as he pushed in and then upwards hitting just the right spot with his pubic bone. "Oh Dean! Yes please! Uh huh!" she moaned out scratching his back as he moved. It was not fast and heated but involved slow controlled deep thrusts which felt amazing as the tip of his penis touched her g spot as he moved within her. It felt amazing for him too as at this angle her pussy was now somehow tighter. Shifting he changed the position and conjured some fluffy handcuffs which he applied to her. Leaning over her he turned her round until she was kneeling up and he entered her from behind in the doggy style position. Her hands tied together now hanging on a hook which became available under the canopy.

It was highly erotic as he controlled all the movements and she was powerless against him which she oddly liked. As he entered her swiftly he reached around and yanked a bit on her nipples making her cry out in pleasure. "You can't do anything now baby. Oh yeah this is so fucking hot! I swear to god you're gonna see stars!" he purred releasing her nipples and going faster. As he bumped and ground within her he reached forward stroking and gently squeezing her clit while increasing the speed. "Oh Dean I'm gonna cum! Uh Dean I uh I can't..." she said as he continued to make her cum in a continuous none stop motion. She almost collapsed from the pleasure as he came within her two minutes later. By now she was super sensitive after having come as many times in one minute as she ever had. Redressing themselves the spell was removed as she lay down and went to sleep for a small nap.

An hour later she woke up and went down to the sea with him in tow. She entered the cool water screaming as it was quite cold against her skin. She submerged herself in it quickly not noticing the cold after this. They swam around in the waves for a while before Dean got a cool idea. Soon enough they were floating around in the sky as they held on to a ski attached to a speedboat which made them fly in the air. It was very daring and while she was nervous about doing it she enjoyed herself immensely. As they came back down they dried off and had time to have a quick ninety nine before the bells went off. They emerged looking very refreshed and grateful for this time off from studying. Long may it last. They sat down with her on his lap kissing him as the others came out to the main room.


	22. Daphne and Blaise 3

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it and please read and review, love, Moon x**

Blaise smiled as sat down beside Daphne waiting for the next thing they'd have to do. He was looking at her now in a completely different light. He'd already decided she was the girl he was going to marry. He looked across the way and saw that Draco had on a bracelet he'd not seen before. "Daphne do you know what the bracelet Draco is wearing means? I just feel it would probably mean something due to the varying symbols!" he said as she looked over at Draco. "Oh wow how special. Yes these are called Cladagh Bracelets. The crown represents loyalty, the heart represents love and the joining hands represent friendship. My mother has one that father gave to her many years ago. They are a true sign of love!" she answered him her eyes aglow.

He loved this innocent look on her face as she told him what it meant. Their card arrived and she picked it up frowning. "I don't know what this means but come on!" she said pulling him with her into their room. He looked at the card and it read: **Take a hot air balloon ride with your partner and enjoy the stunning views. Instructions on how to work the balloon can be found inside your room!**

They walked over to wear the balloon was looking fascinated as it looked amazing. They went over to where the instructions were and Blaise read them aloud.

 _Instructions for using your hot air balloon:_

 _Your hot air balloon in designed to fly you up over any area of land you wish. You must both enter the basket of the balloon and close the door firmly behind you before taking off. In order to make your make your balloon fly you need to remove the grounding rope and pull sharply on the red toggle. Once it is air born and high enough for you, you can use the two black toggles together to ensure it stays up and moves along. When you need to come back down pull on the blue toggle to make your descend onto land. Be sure of course to descend on an unpopulated or busy location such as a huge empty field as this makes it easier. You have been supplied with some champagne and chocolate covered strawberries for your excursion. Enjoy!_

Daphne was so excited to try it out now. They both climbed into the basket and while Daphne made sure to check that the door was closed properly she removed the grounding rope keeping them tethered to their location. Blaise pulled sharply on the red toggle with Daphne screaming as they began their ascend into the sky. When they were up high enough Blaise gently pulled on the black toggles every now and again to keep them moving. He looked down and smiled as the view was beautiful. Then of course he remembered to actually stop staring at Daphne and enjoy the real view. It was a highly thrilling experience to be up this high and not on a broomstick. He found it amazing that he could do things while up at this height such as have a drink and or kiss Daphne or anything he wanted really. It was like this that an idea struck him. He summoned his bag from the ground where he'd left it to him. Counting to three he released the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes fireworks into the air.

Daphne was so shocked at the bursts of colour before her. Clearly he had made the right choice as seconds he was caught in a deep lip lock with Daphne. "Oh Blaise who knew you could be so romantic! Here have some champagne!" she said handing him his own flute which he drank from. He moaned as the bubbles slipped back his throat. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close as they admired the views down below. It was such a romantic thing to do and something they'd definitely be doing again. The whole experience brought them closer together. He fed her a chocolate strawberry and then had one himself. It was not something they ate in the Wizarding world but he'd had it before when on holiday in Italy and he always loved the taste of them. Daphne who hadn't had this was amazed at the taste.

"So Blaise obviously we're always going to be together but how will this work? I mean to say will we live at your parent's manor, my parent's manor or what?" she asked him as he looked down at her love shining in his eyes. "I love you Daphne. Do you have a manor of your own? I have one of my own in Florence Italy as I don't intend to live with my mother forever!" he said humorously. She looked up at him smiling. "Yes I do have my own manor in Spain. My father gave it to me to have so I can live there when I'm older. It's in Andalucia. It's very beautiful so we can live there or your manor whichever you prefer. Personally I'd prefer to live in my manor every second month as I think it would be fairer what about you?" she asked him as she ate another strawberry.

He looked thoughtful. "Well that sounds wonderful. I wasn't actually thinking like that but it does make the most sense. The question we should ask ourselves is what manor we want to spend December in?" he asked her as she smiled. "Well I think in December we should spend the first two weeks in one manor and then the last two weeks in the other manor. We can switch it around the next year then. Blaise does your family have much Christmas traditions?" she asked him interested.

"Yes mia Cara we do. In our family we make Florentines and Amaretto mascarpone cups. These sweet deserts are often served during the holiday period and it's usually my mother and I who make them. Our house elves know that there is a family tradition of making these and so they let us make these and then they make the dinner and so on themselves. I just love Christmas don't you? What about you has your family got any traditions I should know about?" he said as he leaned in and pecked her lips affectionately pulling on the black toggles to keep then moving.

She had a thought and they both gasped as they passed over Hogwarts School during the day. Seeing it from this height and not because of being on a broomstick was amazing.

"Well you know that we celebrate Christmas properly in our home on December 24th what with Dad being Spanish and all that. We usually eat different types of fish and shellfish on this day however with mum being English we do try to have meat as well. Dad doesn't really like that too much but as he loves mum he does it anyway. It's nice. We leave our shoes out on the night of December 24th and when we wake in the morning they are full of Honeydukes sweets which 'Santa' has brought us. We know dad does this but as we know he loves it we always pretend to be very shocked at what Honeydukes has given Santa for us the next morning. We love seeing dads happy expression!" she said her eyes lighting up with mirth.

"That sounds wonderful my dear Daphne. Isn't Hogwarts gorgeous when you're not on a broom for quidditch? I mean it looks so amazing from up here. I feel fully that I can focus on enjoying the view fully. In our house we will do both of our traditions when we have children. I want them to experience everything from both of our cultures. This way they can have very interesting lives and what we teach them can passed down through the generations. How lovely. How many children would you like to have one day?" he asked her curiously.

"Well I'd love three or four of them. It's not something I can explain it's just something I've always wanted since I was young myself. I find the idea of having a house full of children's laughter would be wonderful one day. I mean I don't know as that may not happen but it would be nice. I am however subject to change on this as I may have two children and find that this is more than enough for me. What about you? I mean what would you like?" she asked him suddenly aware she'd not asked him what he wanted.

"I want whatever makes you the happiest however I also definitely want more then one child. In Italy having more then one child is very common indeed as we tend to have very large families anyway. I do however want to live a little before that happens. I would like to travel some around the world with you before we even think about having children. We need some time to ourselves before that happens I think. Is it just yourself and Astoria at home or have you got other siblings?" he asked her as she smiled at him for being so thoughtful.

She leaned up and kissed him senseless moaning slightly before answering his question. "No there isn't. We have an older sister Dominique and two younger twin brothers Lucas and Fabiano. What about you?" she asked him eagerly. Learning all about his traditions and family was fantastic. "I have a younger sister Marcella, an older sister Angelica and a younger brother Matthias. We are a large family but I like it. I don't like small families. I can't understand how Draco likes his family layout. I know he says it's all more for him but still I'd hate to be an only child even if I was as spoilt as him!" he said.

Looking at the landscape below it was amazing. Everything seemed so much smaller. They could see Hagrid in the forbidden forest wrangling some beast of unknown origin and smiled. He always was so happy wasn't he? He couldn't understand why even today Draco still thought of him as a bit of an oaf. He knew they'd have to get down soon and he was sad about that as he was truly enjoying himself. He held Daphne close to him against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. She was so delicate she fit just in his arms perfectly. He was so content he never wanted to let her go. This had been a wonderful experience for him as he realised things could be just as beautiful when there was no sex involved. She was also a great friend to him which made loving her that bit more special. He reached into his bag and took out his camera taking many shots of the landscape and them together. It would go in a special photo album he'd make of their time together here.

He wouldn't tell her but he'd make two copies of all of them and place some of them in a photo album for her and give it to her on her birthday. It was a sweet idea and it was something he knew they could cherish always. Photos were always something she'd loved as it was like having a memory right there in your hand. It could always be viewed and henceforth always remembered. She had a camera of her own to document special moments but it was in the main room right now. Thankfully Blaise had brought his one. They both pulled on the black toggles to move to a safe area as they heard the chimes going off. When they knew it would be safe to land they both pulled on the red toggles as the balloon went lower and lower until it had landed safely in an empty field. They climbed out and gathered their stuff heading outside into the main room where various people were waiting dead excited about what their next challenge would be.


	23. Neville and Luna 3

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, Love Moonx**

On the table appeared their next task card and it was Luna this time who picked it up. She read it and smiled. This was a nice task and she was looking forward to perform it on Neville. They entered their room which now resembled a beauty parlor. They could see various massage tables and lotion areas and it felt very relaxed indeed. Luna read out their task to Neville who was smiling at her. It read: **Give your partner a neck, back and shoulder massage and then have them return the favour to you. Enjoy this time to bond together and relax.**

"So Neville do you want to go first?" she asked him excited. "I've never had a massage before nor have I ever given one so this will be an experience and a half for me. Yes ok I'll go first I just hope that when I give you one it will be as good as you deserve" he said as she lead him over to a table where he began to remove his top and lay down. She grabbed various bottles of essentials oils and brought them over to where he was now lying down. "So Nev I'll pass these bottles of essential oils under your nose one by one and then you must tell me the one you like the most which I will then use!" she said excitedly. She ran various bottles under his nose ranging from Lavender, Ylang Ylang and Rose etc. He eventually settled on a nice refreshing peppermint oil. She gently warmed the oil in the warmer provided and rubbed it all over her hands before placing them on his back. He jumped at the contact of the oil on his skin. He was very surprised at how unusual it felt. She roamed all over his lower back using slight pressure techniques. "Tell me Nev if it gets too hard for you. Is this pressure and pace alright for you?" she asked him a concerned voice which melted his heart.

"Oh Luna you're always thinking of everyone else how sweet. I'd like it a bit firmer please. Oh yes just like that. It feels amazing. I just hope I'll be good when it's your turn to receive a massage from me!" he said sighing as she ran over a part of his back which was knotted. She rubbed him firmly there in circular motion as his back finally seemed to almost give way. She could feel the knot loosening and was delighted. As she felt it disappear she moved up to his shoulders which were surprisingly muscular from all his gardening and wrangling of magical and boisterous plants. She was slightly turned on a bit more by this fact. It was these little things about him which she was learning and discovering all the time which were making her more attracted to him. It was like under each and every crevice of his body was something new to discover and explore. She was so amazed that she forgot to move for a moment. "Are you alright Luna?" he asked her wondering if she was ok. "I uh yes I am it's just you have a really amazing body Neville. It must be all your work in the garden. That's so hot!" she said as he turned to look at her eyes which had darkened in colour slightly.

"I had no idea you liked muscles so much!" he said a shy blush creeping up his neck. He was not used to such close scrutiny before and it was a little awkward but hey he still loved it. "Well actually I don't, love muscles all that much that is. You just have sexy muscles in your shoulders and neck" she said now quite near his ear whispering it in his ear and making him shudder. It was a part of him which was sexy that most people would overlook because they weren't as into him as she was and she loved this. As her hands moved up to his neck she felt him seriously shudder and guessed he must be liking it. She noticed he was now shifting a bit and wondered why. "Oh sorry Neville is it not comfortable here cause you're shifting a lot. I can be softer if you like" she said her delicate voice reaching his ears softly. "Umm Luna it's fine it's just too good if you get my drift. I'm so turned on right now! Let me up I wanna do you now!" he said a she gasped at the rawness in his voice.

It had gone all sexy and deep which it did when he was turned on like this. She shivered all over from the tone of his voice and lay down on the table topless. She chose rose oil for herself surprised when he told her to spread her arms out from her body and hang them over the edge. She was pleasantly surprised as he was amazing at massaging her back. She could feel her ever tension melting away. Neville found himself rock hard at the image of her lying there like this for him breasts pressed into the table so he could see some from the sides at least. He moved his hands upwards and around so he was also massaging the tiny bit of boob he could reach from this angle. She flexed back wards to give him full access to her boobs and looked at him with a mischievous expression on her face. He was practically druelling as he took both of her hefty breasts in his hands and massaged them her nipples quickly becoming bullets under his expert touch.

He smirked at her knowing he had full control now. He instructed her to lie back down much to her protesting and he continued to massage away her every stress on her back and then her neck. He kissed her neck gently as he massaged it sucking gently on her ear lobe as he passed it and causing her to gasp at the unexpected contact. He groaned in surprise as he decided to place his hands inside her skirt to find her already dripping wet for him. As their massages had been completed he decided to try massaging her tits once again and then her genitals. She jumped as he massaged her ass and then moved to her tits. It was as his thumb grazed her clit and his fingers sunk into her soaking wet pussy she called out moaning. He groaned as she pushed up against him riding him in essence. She called out a profanity as he removed his fingers and then groaned loudly as he sucked them. He moaned at the taste of them loving it as it made her blush deeply. "You taste fucking amazing! I swear to god I could eat you all day long! Now spread your legs wide and hold on as I'm going to give you the fucking of your life!" he spoke in a deep husky voice making her tremble all over and do as he asked of her.

She loved this more confident and bossy side to Neville. It annoyed her slightly that with one simple look Neville could have her wanting him instantly. She didn't like that he could evoke such reactions from her in an instant but at least it was only him who could. She spread her legs and held on to two metal bars which appeared at either side of her as she had been wondering what to hold on to. She had momentarily forgotten that this room would answer all of her needs as they arose. He rubbed the throbbing head of his penis up and down her slit coating it fully in her juices. He plunged deep inside her staying there for a moment. He just wanted to feel so full inside her for a minute. She had since turned back around and so her back was facing him as he pummeled into her. He found it so erotic that he couldn't see her face for a moment. Telling her to let go he turned her around so he could see her face and kiss her. He kissed her senseless as he rode her sideways. It felt that much more erotic as they were both covered in oil so they were slipping and sliding all over each other.

He swiped at her nipples with his thumbs making her moan. He sucked them into his mouth and then they changed it up again. She climbed on top of him riding him hard and fast which he was indeed very surprised to find out she could do. She had the muscles in her legs and stamina of a horse. Man this girl could fuck good. He knew that he was close as he felt balls tightening so he reached in a swished his thumb over her pearl using some pressure and eventually had her creaming all over him. She was so excited as he came with her. It had been such a wonderful experience and they were both delighted. "Neville we have to try this again later on sometime. You and oil is one hell of sexy combination!" she said kissing him senseless as they dressed. They headed over to the juice bar that appeared there and they both ordered and then drunk various smoothies. They were very tasty both of them deciding to try and have as much smoothies as they could in their lives.

"So Neville I can't believe we just did my sexual fantasy. I got to massage you and then ride you all over my massage table now that's so hot! I love you!" she said as he laughed. "Yes I guess we did. I'd forgotten about that actually. I love you too my Moon flower!" he said making her insides squirm in happiness. He was so lovely and caring that it really did warm her heart. "Next we need to do it my green house while you wear my personal robes and then we'll have done another of our fantasies. We already became sexual in the gallery but maybe full blown sex somewhere public would be cool. I know you want to design clothes and things when you're older but won't your dad mind that?" he asked her as she cuddled her close on the love seat they were now occupying. "No he doesn't mind. Daddy is very happy for me to do whatever it is that makes me happy. My happiness matters so much to him. I really think you should be a teacher here Neville. It would be so good for you, you know. I might even be a teacher myself asides from designing the clothes as I'd love to be a caring for magical creatures teacher. I do love all about animals and so teaching people about it would be so great. Obviously I'll still make the clothes and shoes and so on but teach also. We could be Hogwarts next best teaching duo. It would be so cool to do!" she said as she leaned up kissing him tenderly before snuggling back down in his embrace.

Neville reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace he'd bought for her in the gallery when she wasn't looking. It had J'etaime on the front of it in a heart shape and it made her smile as she took it from him. "I got you this in Paris Luna while we were at the gallery. I thought you might like it. Please will you let me put it on you?" he said as she squealed in joy. "Oh how romantic yes ok Neville please put it on me. It's so special thank you!" she sad admiring it as he put it on. "You're my heart Luna I'm so lucky!" he said as he smiled deeply. The bells went off to show them that there time was up. They exited the room feeling closer and more relaxed then they ever had it was such a wonderful experience. They waited for everyone else to emerge from their rooms in joy.


	24. Seamus and Lavender 3

**Here's the next Chapter please enjoy it and read and review it, thanks, love Moon x**

It was the turn of Seamus and Lavender to go back to their room again. Seamus knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it and read the task on their task card. He did however state that she could read the next two which did in fact appease her. He flipped over the card and read it. _**Choose five lingerie and five sexual nightwear outfits from the rails provided for either partner which must then be modeled and kept afterwards.**_

He was so excited as this was something he'd never even thought of doing. As he wasn't too focused when he entered the room with her he was shocked to see the rails there with the setup for a professional photo shoot ready to be used. He approached a small podium on which there was a small note for him.

 _Pick your items and positions you want each other in and a stylist will be there to style your partner anyway you tell them to. They will then be told to hold certain positions while their photos are taken for you to keep always. Some of these photos will be muggle (non moving) and magical (moving). You may choose ten of the lingerie and pyjamas items for your partner explaining to them how you wish them to be worn. Afterwards these items may be kept by your partner. Have fun!_

They both read it super excited. It was highly erotic and as they wouldn't be touching each other and just modeling them it would be such fun to watch them. They both decided to pick one of the pyjamas items first and then each pick the next item as they needed it. They saw that the rails even had some cultural pyjamas from around the world not all of which were technically sexy per say but would be fascinating to wear. For Seamus Lavender picked out a mans bathrobe without any sleeves and some normal male briefs. She instructed him to hold one of the strings which tie the robe in one hand while leaving it open. As he stood or sat in the various positions the photographer put him in. He was prepared and his hair was tussled a lot. He was instructed to pose flexing his muscles and it couldn't have looked any sexier. He was after all quite fit even if his uniform hid it well. She was never more happy that it had been hidden from everyone so well as she and only she would ever get to see it. He was provided with a broom to mount making him laugh. For the wizarding photo he was asked to grip the tip of the broom stroking up and down it as though he would himself. It was so erotic. He didn't really see how it could be but as he couldn't see himself this explained why.

He was placed into various other positions before he was instructed to change to his fae which he did. At this Lavender nearly fainted from the sexy sight before her. Even the lady taking the photo was fanning herself. As the rest of the photos were taken he then chose her pyjamas for her. He chose a short length Chinese dress for Lavender to wear. It ended just above her knee and was made of silk and covered in floral designs. With it he teamed a pair of satin pink slip on slippers with covered toes. He had her stylist put her hair in an elaborate bun with some traditional Chinese decorations in it. She looked amazing. He had her pose in various different poses some even with an umbrella of the Chinese Variety and some with a hand fan. He'd really thought things through. She herself chose an Indian Kurta men's pyjamas for him. It consisted of a teal over dress which was long going down to his knees and a white pants to go with it. He had slippers on his feet which were also white which had fronts which curled up. It looked wonderful and very ethnic indeed. He found it was surprisingly comfortable. His hair was spiked up at the front and left shaggy at the back. After seeing what Dean and Parvati had done a few rounds ago it gave her an idea.

She summoned a flying carpet and had him sit on it in various positions while different photos were taken of him. He didn't change this time into his other fae persona choosing to only do so when asked of him. He loved how different and amazing the clothes made him feel in his current persona. He was still just Seamus but he felt incredibly different as well. He was loving it. The photographer seemed to know some Indian moves and putting on some Indian music instructed him to move to it while she took many photos it was very fun and different. For his next selection he chose to fulfill a fantasy of his that he'd always wanted to do. He selected for Lavender a t-shirt and shorts pyjamas with some fluffy bunny slippers and a fuzzy short dressing gown on over that. Her hair was neatly tussled almost as though she'd gotten out of bed. In some of the pictures he had her holding a hot water bottle or wearing an eye mask which rested on top of her head. She was shocked and enamoured at his taste as this showed he had some very interesting taste. Not all of it was hers but it was still great that she got to keep the clothes and things afterwards.

He loved the innocent look of her clothes that she was now wearing as he knew how kinky she could be and it turned him on to see her in something which wasn't totally kinky. They decided next to a photograph together. He chose for her a deep red silky chemise which he teamed with a thick red ribbon that he put in her hair which was just down and on her feet he had some black high heeled slippers. She had chosen for him a pair of red silky slippers and a black silky pant bottoms for him to wear. They were surprisingly coordinated which they hadn't at all planned nor had they noticed until it was time to shoot. They posed in the various positions they'd been put in by the photographer and kissed deeply when prompted to with no prompt even necessary.

The next piece he chose for her was like a chemise only it was much longer and traveled to the floor in a v shape stopping at the calves. On her feet he had some simple slip on slippers. He did nothing with her hair as he thought she looked so beautiful as is. He had her posing on an egg shaped spinning chair and a hammock. Now this she loved. It was so stylish and she could wear it to bed. Not to mention it was deep purple so she'd love it anyway. She went next again choosing for him a midnight blue coloured fluffy onesie. He looked adorable in it but loved the coverage and comfort he got from it. He'd be wearing it again that's for sure. She couldn't stop laughing as he became his fae when she asked him to and it would no longer fit him so he looked quite restrained in it. In an odd way this would make for one sexy photo almost as though he were being restrained on purpose. Deciding to go again he had her choose his last pyjamas outfit for him. She chose a simple t shirt and pants pyjamas deciding he'd need something normal to wear also. She did however include an old fashioned nightcap which was very amusing and made him laugh his head off when he saw how it looked on him.

He got to choose two more outfits for her in the pyjamas category and was highly excited about it. He chose a Japanese orange coloured night kimono for her to wear and had her put chopsticks in the ponytail he had in her hair now. He also had her wearing traditional Japanese slippers. She loved it and couldn't help but bow in greeting as all Japanese people do. His final selection for her to model for him was a silk pyjamas top with some matching bottoms. They had butterflies all over them and were in a nice chiffon material. He ad a fan introduced making them shimmer in the wind as various positions were obtained while the photos were taken. He was enjoying watching her nipples harden against the wind through her top.

They then moved on to the lingerie rails. Lavender felt more self conscious about what he would choose here as she didn't want to look to trashy or indeed for that to be what he wanted either. She went first selection some leather underwear for him which had the ass in them removed giggling at his stunned expression as he saw the studs on the underwear. She was into some kinky things however not everything either so this allowed her to show him she was willing to try some things outside the box but not everything. She giggled as he had her wear stockings, suspenders, lacy hipster underwear with a bow covering the sheerness at the back and a balconette bra. She loved how sexy an empowered this was making her feel. She felt absolutely amazing in it and could honestly say she'd have done anything he asked her to like this as she felt so good.

For his next option she chose a necklace which had a tie on it to go around his neck and a pair of tartan boxer shorts with suspenders on them which wrapped around both of his shoulders. It was not something he was used to wearing but something he enjoyed wearing. When asked to he changed into his persona delighted with how this seemed to grow with him and actually suit him in his fae persona as well. Very versatile indeed. He often found something that suited him as Seamus did not suit him as his fae. When something worked for them both he was delighted. He chose for her some white briefs which had lace sides and a green design at the front of them. For her bra he chose a sheer plunge bra which had two shamrocks covering the nipples with the phrase kiss me I'm Irish on them. He was so turned on to see her in something Irish that he couldn't resist grabbing her and kissing her senseless after the photos had been taken. He was grinding up against her and moaning. "Oh Lav what ya do to me girl. I love me colours on ya!" he said kissing her again and making her dizzy with it.

She smiled her head off at her next choice. It consisted of a fireman's hat on his head with underwear briefs on him which had a bit of hose pipe sticking out the front of them. He was so large that once he put his penis inside it to wear it as you had to do in order to wear it, it came out the end shocking the photographer who'd never seen one that big. He felt extremely cheesy and yet very masculine indeed in it. He posed in the cheesiest way he knew how making her laugh and boy would he do anything to hear her laugh like that all the time. Next he chose a nurses outfit for her consisting of a cream coloured sheer chemise, a g string and a nurses had. She was totally exposed and loved it. Initially she had been very nervous about being seen in it but as she saw his face she knew she had made the right choice in agreeing to wear it. She summoned a stethoscope putting it on for him and gulped thickly as she saw his erection pop out at that. "Calm it down boy! I love you so much, now tell Nurse Lavender what be ailin ya?" she said trying to do the best Irish accent she could think of. He was gobsmacked at her. "My god woman you'll be the death o me!" he said as he went to change into her next ensemble. For him next she had chosen a simple pair of black cotton boxers with a section at the front which defined his penis in all it's glory gently cupping it however it was indeed very simple still. He loved how it felt like he was being held tenderly down there by the shape and design of the underwear.

She went next in a simple lace and silk purple brief and bullet bra set. The briefs had some red lacy bows on the sides of them and she was again given another pair of high heeled slippers in a nice red tone. At least his taste here was good. She felt so empowered wearing these things. For his last one she'd chosen some silk and lace boxers with a wife beater on over them in a dark green shade. He was given a silk silver opened dressing gown to wear on over it. Hmm so she had a Slytherin fetish it would seem. He loved that secret side to her he was discovering and was not at all annoyed by it. Even he had to admit the colours looked damn good on him as he once again straddled his broom riding it around in a circle and doing a wronski feint in it for the photo.

Her last one was a boy short in orange with a matching sports bra and a pair of thigh high tights. He also had a pair of thigh high socks for her to interchange with this outfit which she did. It was just as she finished that the bells went off to signal the ending of their time on this task. They were each handed an album with over one hundred photos in them. It was with such excitement they would view them later on. They dressed leaving hand in hand. "I swear to god next round Sea I'm so fucking you hard!" she whispered in his ear while grinning at his utterly shocked expression thinking to himself I'll get ye back for that.


	25. Hermione and Draco 4

**Here's the next chapter please read and review love Moon x**

Looking at him with such love Hermione snuggled into his side watching everyone come out of their rooms. At this point she was very excited to see what would come up for both herself and Draco. She jumped as a latent fae ability developed within her. She could now feel everything Draco did and see the thoughts connected to those feelings. He looked down at her in surprise as he was her mate clearly the same was now true of him. He smiled as he could hear her thoughts about how crazy it was that she could read his feelings. _I mean what if I feel awful or he does and I can feel it. I don't want my feelings to affect him like that._ She thought making him smile. "Don't worry you could never affect me. I feel just like you and I experience those feelings myself so don't worry about it. I think it's because of your fae and it's pretty cool. Probably a latent power is all!" he said as their card popped in.

This time Draco picked it up and smiled. He wouldn't tell her what was on it stating it would be a surprise for her which she didn't really like the sound of as he looked far too happy in her own opinion. She went to the room which was laid out with various types of beds, throws, couches and lighting. She was now intrigued until he showed her the card which read:

 **Have your partner pose in various positions and places for the camera wearing four lingerie outfits chosen by you and posing as you tell them to. (please** **note both partners must pose for the photos and do whatever the other partner says. Also note that all lingerie items picked out and indeed photos taken can be taken with you at the end of the game). To the partner that does not wear the lingerie for this round the next round is designed for your pleasure.**

Hermione smiled wondering what Draco would choose for her. The the first piece of lingerie he chose for her was a simple underwired push up purple silk bra and brief set. She loved them as they were perfect for her and she could really wear them later on if she chose to. It was as she went behind a stand to change her clothes and put them on that he realised that there was a reason her uniform often looked so bad when on her. It was usually a bit lumpy and looked as though it was at times too big for her. He could see she had done this on purpose t detract attention from her what looked to him like size c boobs. She was by no means massive however she wasn't tiny either. He felt they were the perfect size. He arranged a thick fake white fur rug in front of a large fireplace which had appeared for his needs. He got a cocktail glass filling it with champagne and had her lying across the rug bum facing upwards and her face towards the camera as she sipped on the champagne. It was the epitome of class and she was amazed as there was nothing about this whole thing which was in any way tacky like she had assumed he'd be.

She now realised how wrong she'd been in her assumptions of his taste. She smiled at the camera loving the taste of the champagne as it slipped back her throat. She could feel the bubbles on her tongue and was very excited indeed. She was told to position herself into a sitting position where she was up on her knees and had some pearls draped across her neck. She posed in a demure way giggling at the whole "upper classness" of the situation. He was loving it as he watched the photos being taken and then put in a special album for him. It was such an exciting process as was the notion that he'd have it with him forever. When it came to choosing her next piece of lingerie he was most excited as he browsed the rails he'd been provided with. Next he chose a pure white underwear with a huge white bow on the back of it. On top he had a wonder bra which had pearls going from the shoulders down the back in an elegant sweep. He had her wearing suspenders and a garter and everything. He even had fish net tights for her and had her hair styled to that of a woman from the forties.

For this setting he had her holding a bunch of flowers while lying in a bed of rose petals. It looked very sumptuous indeed. She looked so delighted and to be honest felt like a million dollars in this outfit. He clearly had amazing taste. She loved how classy it made her look and how sexy it made her feel. Next he had her wearing a teal babydoll outfit with some golden bows on each shoulder. Underneath this he had her wearing a thong in the same colour which also had one gold bow on either side. He had her posing on a waterbed for this one with diamonds on her neck and ears and a french twist in her hair. It was sexy elegance at it's finest. It was clear he had a thing for elegant sexy women.

He was hard enough to pound nails at this point but delighted by the joy in her eyes. She giggled a lot as some feathers appeared to fall on her from a height. Suddenly a peacock quill and parchment appeared in her hand along with some glasses on her face making her laugh. "God Draco you're some nerd! I love it!" she said giggling and trying to look as serious as she could. She was suddenly in a library laughing full on now. She posed at a desk with her legs spread holding Hogwarts A History in her hands as he had requested of her. It was her favourite book and she was slightly annoyed it was being sexualised in this way but soon got over when she noticed his erection. She then leant on the librarians desk writing something down with a quill her tits leaning on the desk top making her tits appear much bigger then they were. He had her leaning up to put some books away and bending over into the drawer to get something with her arse on show this was so much fun.

His last choice for her was a leopard print cat suit styled lingerie item. It was a corset which had a ruffled skirt on it and some leopard print all over it. On her legs he had some thigh high black silk tights with red bows on the front of them. On her hair which was in a high rough ponytail she had an aliceband which had some cat ears on it and she was now in a very large cage posing in the various positions he wanted her to. He even had a large cushion for her to sit on. In these clothes he had her position herself on all fours with spread legs which faced the camera to his delight. So in some of the pictures you could just see her ass and legs and it was very hot to be looking at. He had her wearing a tail too at some points and collar made of diamonds at other points. She knelt up on her knees saying grrr and growling at the camera while holding her hands up into the shapes of claws. Next he had her laying across a chaise lounge in various positions.

Hermione had never had so much fun nor felt so cherished and girly. It was as she remembered she'd be able to keep these things that she groaned slightly hoping he wouldn't make her get into all these various poses again as she couldn't remember them all. She began to wonder what their life would like together after this experience. Would they be married and would he expect to live in the manor or would he accept a different style of home? Would his family accept her? Did she really care less if they didn't accept her? The answer to that last one was no. Why had Dumbledore not informed her she was a fae? Had it been to protect Harry or something? What was Draco like in bed? All these questions went round inside her head and she tried to focus on anything that wasn't sexual to calm her raging hormones but found she simply couldn't.

Feeling all Draco could feel was certainly a new experience for her. She was scared a bit initially of everything as she had not realised men felt so much. It was obvious to her that they all tried not to show it and it worked for them however now she could feel full on the storm of emotions within him and was amazed to discover he had some of the same thoughts as her and was very insecure about some things like she was. This was refreshing and a relief as she realised she was not alone in her thoughts and feelings and that he too sometimes felt too much of everything. She was also worried about when she would get her cycles in future as she was always very snappy during these times and had been known to hex Ronald once or twice during this time. She was scared she'd do that to Draco and he wouldn't understand and so would leave her. She knew of course she was being very silly and that he'd never leave her but was excited about her life with him none the less.

If this game did nothing it would at least bring them closer. Even doing this right now was liberating indeed for her. She felt free and as though she could share anything with him at this point and he'd never judge her for it. He had impeccable taste with this whole lingerie thing and was considering allowing him to choose some outfits for her later on at some point. Maybe just one or two that she would wear sometimes. It was obvious he had good taste. He was very into class but as his last choice showed he loved someone to be a bit naughty also. She could tell he was a flirt as well as it suited him. A bag appeared for her to put the lingerie items inside. She went and got changed behind the partition smiling. She emerged in her normal clothes going and viewing some of her photos which we already in the album while waiting for the others to develop for him. She could see they were actually very tasteful indeed and some were extremely sexy but she loved it. It was so liberating to see herself like this. Even she was amazed at points that it was herself she was looking at.

He came up behind her grabbing her by her arms and kissed her senseless making her toes curl in pleasure. God damn he was some good kisser. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue using his own. She moaned again in frustration this time however as the bell went off to signal their time was up but she didn't want to leave as she was horny as hell now. The next round had better be good she thought as she left with him giggling at her thoughts. They emerged into the main room and decided to sit on his lap grinding into him slightly as people emerged from their own suites. She was loving it as he was now wishing he'd not mocked her earlier. Their next round would be so fun she hoped as she was really starting to want to go all the way with him frusterated she couldn't do that now.


	26. Harry and Tracey 4

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it please read and review thanks, love Moon x**

Tracey emerged from the room deep in thought. She had just agreed to marry Harry and though he'd asked her while they were making love it was a strong, deep and emotional connection that not many would understand. She would be telling people that he'd proposed under the Pont Neuf Bridge in Paris which technically was not a lie. She was deep in thought about all he had previously told her about Molly and Ginevra Weasley. Obviously as Ron had done nothing he would still be his friend no questions asked. Besides which from what she'd overheard the other day none of the other Weasley's were talking to the two of them. At least she knew why now.

It was as she thought more about things that she remembered Hermione and the Triwizard Tournament. I mean when that photo of her hand Harry had been posted in the paper she'd received one hell of a lot of hate mail and cursed mail from all of Harry's female supporters. They were like a mob and they didn't want him to be with anyone if he was not going to be with one of them. She had already decided to let Luna get any and all interviews with her and Harry about their relationship and engagement.

They would be announcing their engagement via The Quibbler but not stating who she was for safety. It would state that it was not Hermione Granger but someone else who caught his heart stealing it away. She would not be subject to the same things as Hermione had been previously after all she was not a Slytherin for no reason and besides which Harry would deal with anyone who caused a scene. Yes they would use The Quibbler which would not only boost the ratings of the paper but slyly show that they didn't agree with the Ministry by not giving anything away to The Daily Prophet. It would only serve them right for thinking ill of Harry and then loving him when it best suited their own interests. Luna had always liked him no matter what the press had said choosing to get her own opinion of him.

Their next card arrived and she picked it up reading it and smirking. This one would be a fun one. **Blindfold your partner trailing various objects along their body and have them guess what it is. Enjoy this mild S &M experience as you explore and learn more about one another. Each person is to get a turn at dominating but one person should dominate a little bit more.**

They entered the room which now contained a bed and a large enough bedside table which had various foods and items on it. Harry read the card then smirking. He would let her go first because he wanted to be the one to dominate her a little more. "Harry I've been thinking about things and I've decided that I'd like to tell only Luna exclusively about our engagement and personal lives as I don't trust the Daily Prophet with what they've been saying about you. They are only too happy to love you when you do things they feel are right and slate you when you don't. I want my personal life to go through Thee Quibbler only and as Luna is a good friend to us she'd be perfect to talk with about this. Also I know she'd post the truth only. I feel we should say you're engaged and very happy indeed but not to whom you are engaged. Like we should say it's not Hermione Granger and state that this is all people need to know. What do you think? I mean I'm not in Slytherin house for no reason. I am also concerned about Molly and Ginevra Weasley and what they will do when they find out!" she said as they both sat on the bed her snuggled into his arms.

"Yes I agree with you totally on that. I mean I love Luna as she's one of my dearest friends and her paper would get a serious boost and serious interest from people if we worked exclusively with them. I was thinking of giving them twenty thousand galleons to write up on us and our lives as and when we choose. They could take exclusive photos that only they will have and then publish them with an interview or something. I mean this is what muggle celebrities do all the time and as I'm a celebrity in our world over the whole putting an end to Voldermort thing it would be my choice to choose who I talk with about my personal affairs. I know because of who I am people will always want to know about my personal life. Don't worry about the Weasley's I'll deal with them if and when they do anything else. Suffice to say I invented a charm which can banish someone anywhere I choose and they could well end up somewhere unpleasant for what they were trying to do to me. I love you Tracey!" he said kissing her deeply and making her moan.

"I love you too Harry!" she said pushing him down onto the bed and taking all of their clothes off wandlessly. He put on his blindfold and waited to see what she'd do with anticipation. She picked up a feather running it up and down his arms and around by his neck. He had to guess what it was and was amazed that as he guessed he was right. Next she ghosted her lips over his torso breathing on him gently without touching him. The sensation heightened his pleasure as he didn't know what was coming next. Then she took her hair down waving it all over his body especially his genitals making him feel like he had a thousand angel's fingers touching his body all at once. He shuddered deeply. She placed some whipped cream and chocolate sauce on his nipples licking it off and making him wreath slightly where he lay. He moaned then as she kissed his body while holding a melting ice cube in her mouth.

He shrieked out in pleasure as she kissed his penis with the ice cube breath and the mixture of the hot and cold sensations driving him wild and making him rock hard. She was amazed as his dick strained upwards in an effort to get more attention. "What's this Harry?" she asked trailing a back scratcher along his arms and stomach gently. "I think it's a scratcher but it feels more like a potions stirrer is that right?" he asked as she said it wasn't. "Now what's this?" she said taking his dick in her hand and holding it. "Uh god that's your hand!" he moaned. She decided that as he'd gotten it right she'd treat him. "What's this?" she asked putting her mouth which now contained another melting ice cube in it around his dick and sucking it momentarily. "Uh huh oh Merlin this feels so fucking good. Don't stop!" he ground out irritated when she moved away again. Placing her now dripping wet pussy above him she sunk slowly onto him feeling amazing.

She didn't move and just sat there enjoying the full feeling he was giving her. Unable to cope anymore she ripped his blindfold off him and put it on herself giving him the control now. He grabbed some cream from the counter rubbing some on her tits surprised to discover it was a hot cream which left tingles all over her nipples and his hands. He leaned in sucking gently on them with her crying out in ecstasy at the strange feeling. He grabbed her by her hips gently pulling her up and then pushing her back down again so he slowly sunk in and out of her. She tried to lean out a bit to increase the friction but he held her firmer so she couldn't move making her grumble about things not being fair.

He sucked on her neck making her mewl at the amazing sensation. He then withdrew from her altogether lying her down on her front and placing some sugar on her nipples and licking it all off. She was now fully fledged shrieking at the feeling as it was turning her on so much. He then decided to try an experiment. Grabbing the heated cream he smeared on her clit hearing her purr loudly at the sensations as he gently sucked her off. Then he conjured some handcuffs putting them on her wrists and had her turn so she was on all fours with her arse facing him. He then drizzled some honey on both of her arse cheeks licking it off and savouring the taste. She was moaning more as he did this feeling very wicked indeed. He hung her hands up on a hook which arrived there for his use. "Is that alright baby? Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop!" he said kindly. "No you're fine. Trust me if it's not ok I will tell you for sure!" she said as she shivered from his breath blasting on her back.

"You can't do nothing oh baby!" he growled in excitement as he lined his dick up at her entrance and plunged it forwards sinking deep inside her. He pulled out and plunged in again getting gradually faster and faster until he was pummelling her pussy so hard. He squeezed her breasts and tweaked her nipples while he fucked her senseless. He then leaned down squeezing her clit between his two fingers and she called out. "Harry I've never felt like this before I don't know what will happen!" she said as things began to sound much wetter. Squeezing her clit once more she exploded all over the place soaking them both as she wildly shook and squirted and brought him with her. "I….uh….um….oh wow!" she said unable to properly speak. He'd literally rendered her speechless which amazed him. "Oh Tracey!" he said letting her go and removing the handcuffs and blindfold. She looked up at him in awe her eyes dark from lust. "Come on Harry we need to wash up as we smell!" she said as a shower appeared there beside them. She slipped from his embrace walking unsteadily towards the shower. My god he'd split her in two. He then had an idea.

He got in and pulled her close to him kissing her senseless. He wanted to see if he could get her to come again. It would seriously boost his ego if he could. She was panting wildly as he stopped kissing her. He moved them both so they were under the spray of the water and washed her as she returned the favour with a well soaped sponge. He then pushed her up against the glass while kissing her and moved his lips to her neck kissing and nipping her there while she moaned audibly. He then moved his leg spreading her own legs with it as his fingers found and plunged her quivering pussy as his lips sucked on her nipples dragging them out with his teeth and flicking them gently with his tongue driving her wild.

Truth be told he was spoiling her and damn she knew it. She'd be so sensitive afterwards. "Oh yes just like that. Oh baby I'm going to come!" she ground out shivering as her orgasm took her once again by surprise. This time however she hadn't screamed out so he didn't know if she had come or not and continued making her come a third time. This time however she did scream out in time with the bells. They both left the shower and dried off dressing one another leaving the room hand in hand. It was obvious to her that their love life would always be a hot one. She'd had no idea Harry could be so deliciously wicked as he really didn't look the type. She jumped getting an aftergasm when she sat down practically melting into Harry's side. She barely even noticed the rest of the people coming out of their rooms and Harry looked as though he'd won the lottery. It had definitely been one of the best rounds so far baring the one where he'd proposed naturally.


	27. Ron and Pansy 4

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it and please read and review thanks love Moon x**

Eventually as they pulled apart they looked around and saw that their card was on the table waiting for them. Ron grabbed it with enthusiasm his eyes visibly lighting up in glee at what he saw. It was perfect for him anyway and he'd be interested to see what she would do when her turn came up. He showed her the card and suddenly she looked just as excited as him. It read:

 **Try out a role play of your partners choice and then allow them to return the favour. Please note clothing and the room will change for each partner so do not be surprised to look different depending on what the fantasy is.**

"Do you want to go first or will I?" asked Pansy smiling brightly. Ron had decided all of a sudden that he actually wanted her to go first. "You know what you can go first ok. After you my girl!" he said entering the room both of their clothing changing drastically. They were in their school uniforms in a busy compartment on the Hogwarts Express which was full of his friends and her friends. Ron was initially freaked that they'd know them but as they started to talk to them none of them replied. They were clearly there just to show that her fantasy involved getting frisky with him while their friends were there. It was the whole sexy idea of being caught by them that did it well for her at least. Pansy was really into the idea that you could be caught by someone else as it made her feel very horny indeed. "So baby what do you think? I mean I know they are our friends but the whole idea that we could be caught teamed with your cock gets me wet!" she purred making his member stir in his pants. She stood up and bent over to get something out of a trunk which appeared on the floor her skirt rising up to show a red silk thong to Ron.

Suddenly all the people were gone as she whipped around straddling him and giggling. "I like the idea of being caught sweetie but I would not actually wish to devour you in front of our friends! I just like the feeling that I could get in trouble for it if someone in authority caught us!" she said as she ground into him making him mewl out slightly. The scene changed as they were now both wearing slippers and dressing gowns and nothing else. She was now not on his lap and they were no longer in a train. It would appear her fantasy was changing. "Where are we Pans?" he asked her suddenly. "We're at the swimming pool. I'm naked, your naked so let's go for a nice skinny dip. And hey if it works out we can even fuck in the pool!" she said dropping her dressing gown and diving head first into the pool. He sucked in a breath as she emerged her hair all wet with beads of water running over her nipples and between the valley of her tits. He jumped in after her growling slightly.

As he swam closer she shrunk back slightly as his eyes became darker the more turned on he became. She was being very mischievous and she giggled swimming away from him before splashing him with a load of water on the face. He spluttered laughing as he chased her around and finally caught her picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He pulled her in as she wrapped her legs around his back and he kissed her senseless. His lips caught hers in heated way his tongue suckling gently on hers. His mouth was drawing such cries of pleasure from her that he was amazed. If truth be told she'd never been kissed in such a startling way by a man before. He was amazing and the fact that his kisses blew her socks off meant that they'd never have a dull life. She started to think more about this realising it might not be possible to kiss him publicly without becoming turned on.

What would they do and where would they live? His manor? Hers? Would she like his mother? I mean everyone who was anyone had heard stories of how strict she could be. She knew of what Mrs Weasley had tried to do to Harry and she was just relieved that Ron had not been a part of it nor had anyone else in his family bar Ginny. No one in her family bar the mother was talking to her and neither she nor the mother knew that everyone else was well aware of what they were trying to do to Harry. Would her parents approve of Ronald? Would they accept that he made her as happy as could be and completed her life? She sure hoped so for she knew right now that she was head over heels in love with the man before her. All ginger shaggy hair, muscles and deep blue eyes. Sometimes even with a look he could have her heart racing. She would never get tired of him or his kisses. She was brought from her deep thoughts as his lips found her ear lobe sucking on it and making her shiver all over in delight.

Moaning as he moved from her earlobes to her neck and back again she was surprised she was so sensitive in these places. He was really taking his time with her which she loved. She scratched the back of his head with her hands lightly loving the feeling of his hair in her hands. He had always had such soft hair and boy when the sun hit it, would it shine. Some days she would have to stop herself from oggling him while they were all out in the sun as he always sparkled so much to her. She grabbed his head pulling him in for an earth shattering kiss. "Oh my boy I can't believe you're mine! I love you Ronnie!" she said to him in his ear making his eyes pop out of his head in awe. "You do? Wow I love you too my flower!" he said kissing her once again. Could things be this good for him? Could he really have been this lucky? He had stopped his breath as he felt her lips caress his skin by his neck. It felt to him like an angel was peppering feather-light kisses all over his throat. She emerged from the water once again her breasts dripping with water a site he'd never get tired of seeing. He summoned to him some underwater goggles and held in a breath going underneath the water momentarily. She called out a loud profanity when his tongue skimmed her vaginal lips gently.

She held her lips to him and then he re-emerged. "Do you know the bubble head charm? Because I want to eat you under the water but I can't breathe enough to do so!" he said as she smiled. "I do know that charm however it won't help you as it covers the whole face. Oh hey I know what we can do. Let's both take a small amount of gillyweed and ask our room to slow time down for us so that an hour in here is twenty five minutes outside. This way we can do your fantasy then after this!" she said happily as two pieces of gillyweed appeared as did an hourglass on the wall slowing time in there right down. They both swallowed the awful tasting weed growing fins and the ability to breath under water. She went underneath the water groaning as her sensations were heightened tenfold down here. She moaned so loud as he leaned in suckling on her pussy the water creating bubbles around it which tingled as they burst. As his hands sneaked upwards to tweak her nipples her back arched but as it was happening underwater this meant he too arched with her a new experience for them both. He was always amazing her as it had been her fantasy yet here he was taking it to new and exciting levels. She'd just wanted to do it in a pool but he'd suggested doing it underwater.

His cock stood upright straining for her attention and as it bobbed underwater she could really see his full size up close. He'd always felt very big both in her hands and inside her. She could now see why as he looked to be six inches in lengths and three inches wide or just below that. She grabbed it pulling on it and shuddering as it felt all ripply under the water. It was a new sensation in her hand. She stopped pumping him and guided him to the entrance of her dripping pussy plunging him deep inside. He went in without any problems but as they were underwater thrusting became a bit of an issue. They could still thrust just not as fast as either of them would have liked. Getting a last minute idea Pansy cast the bubble head charm while holding onto him tightly. This served to wrap their bodies in an air sac in the water so they were floating in this air bubble. This enabled for faster thrusting which is what she wanted all along. As he sucked and kissed her neck leaving various love bites he pumped faster and faster until she screamed out her pussy muscles rippling all around his member bringing him with her. It was two sweaty people who emerged out of the pool as the gillyweed wore off. She wondered what his fantasy would be as the scene changed. Now he was in official looking robes and she was in a slutty school uniform.

"Miss Parkinson I told you no coming to class with wet hair. You will have to serve detention with me! Come with me now into my office!" he shouted out loving it. They went into what was very obviously a professors office. "Yes sir!" she said enthusiastically. "What have I told you? It's Professor Weasley!" he snapped again winking at her. "Oh of course Professor Weasley I didn't mean to forget. What will my punishment be?" she asked him batting her eyes flirtatiously. "You will be writing lines for me today. You must write ten times: _I must not wear sexy clothes to class._ Here is your parchment and your quill. Off you go!" he said as he sat down at his desk watching her. She began neatly writing her lines until she was done. "Professor Weasley I'm done sir!" she said as he stood up. "I will see now if this is accurate or if not you'll have to pay penance. This is not at all acceptable! If you expect to get the grades to pass this class you will have to do better my dear. Ok now for your punishment kiss me!" he said as she pecked his lips and pulled away. "Clearly you need instruction in this area as that was a very poor peck and not at all a kiss as we know it. No matter I am the professor and I will teach you how to kiss properly. Trust me we'll knock your socks off!" he said loving this character he was essentially playing.

He grabbed her by the hands pulling her up until she was sitting on his desk. He then stood up so that she was at a good level to be able to comfortably kiss him without straining herself too much. He leaned in brushing his lips up and over hers repeating this process as his hands snaked around her waist and one came to her face stroking her cheek tenderly. He then used a bit more force in the kiss finally using his teeth to gently nibble on her lower lip making her moan. She reached up circling her hands around his neck and fisting his hair in her hands. As he sucked her lip into his mouth he swiped his tongue along the bottom edge of it making her open up fully to him. He pushed his tongue gently into her mouth the point of it playing with the point of her own tongue. Gently he pushed it in further suckling lightly on her tongue making her melt totally against him. This kiss literally was blowing her socks off and she couldn't be happier.

She was totally dizzy when he finally pulled away and she had slightly puffy lips. "I think you've learned your lesson now please show me your homework!" he said seriously. "I don't have it Professor Weasley!" she said loving it. "Well then drop and give me twenty! Now you are to count and suck on it twenty times!" he said exposing himself to her as hi dick bobbed free from it's restraint within his pants. She wrapped her lips around it sucking it in and running her tongue all over the edge of it. She counted twenty times and stopped. "Good girl! Now then you do as I want and you can have a reward!" he said as she mewled when his fingers ran up and down the length of her soaking wet white cotton knickers. "Lie back and spread your legs and keep quiet and if you don't you will be punished!" he said as she did so. She leaned back on the desk a cushion appearing for her head as she snuggled into it. He hiked her legs up and apart moving the underwear to the side and as he slid him fingers up and down her soaking slit.

She mewled slightly making him stop. "But please professor Weasley I'm sorry. I just can't stop moaning when you do that as it's too good. Don't punish me please!" she pleaded making him smirk at the control he now had. "Too late you wouldn't listen and now you have to wear this gag!" he said placing a bar in her mouth and making her feel very slightly vulnerable. He yanked her underwear off so it ripped and came off very quickly making her squeal out a bit which came out as more a muffle with the gag. He then plunged his two fingers inside curling them up to stroke her g spot and had her writhing in excitement soon enough. Just as she was about to crest the wave he pulled out of her and nearly had her crying out in frustration. He soon after kissing her neck for while placed them back inside her and the same as before as soon as he could tell she was close he pulled out. "So Miss Parkinson next time you'll have your homework won't you?" he asked as she nodded yes weakly. "Good girl that's the right answer" he said as he plunged his fingers back in bringing her to the edge pulling out once again only to replace them with his dick which throbbed once inside her at the strength to which she was pulling him in with her pussy muscles.

As he pounded her head off the scene changed to them in a four poster bed in his Gryffindor dorm room and she was minus the gag. "Oh Pansy baby I love you so much. This is so hot fucking you in my dorm. I can't believe it. Thank you for letting me take control of you back there for a while! Oh this is so fucking hot ugh I'm gonna come soon!" he called out sucking on her nipples as his thumb quickly swiped across her arse the sensation unusual making her climax violently as she screamed out her body ricocheting all over the place. "Ugh FUCK YES!" he called out emptying his seed into her as he fell forward onto the bed clutching her close to him the chimes going off in the background. They both got up still kissing wildly and dressed. "I love you Ron never ever change. Thank you for making my fantasy and indeed your own so enjoyable. I swear to god when we marry our life will never be boring!" she said as they exited hand in hand kissing still and fell into the chair her snuggling onto his lap as others came out of their rooms.


	28. Dean and Parvati 4

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love Moon x**

As she kissed him deeply they both noticed that their card had come out and they were so excited to see what would happen next and in which way their relationship could be more improved. What they could learn about themselves during this was so exciting as they'd know everything about themselves and indeed each other by the end of the whole experience. Dean picked up the card and read it smiling his head off. This would be a very pleasurable experience for him. Parvati wondered what had him smiling so much but soon found out as she too read it smiling herself.

 **Do a trip tease to a song of your partners choice then watch as they return the favour.**

Thinking about something Hermione had told her about she knew just what she wanted Dean to do. She walked with him into the room which was a garden with sprinklers in it going off to one side and speakers all around it. He was amazed as he had no idea what she was going to ask him to do. She told him to go over to the lawn mower and strip off for her while mowing a bit of the lawn also to give her a good view of his muscles. She would be taking photos of it and then the song she selected came on. He smiled as he knew the song and it made him feel great.

 _I don't want you to be no slave_

 _I don't want you to work all day_

 _But I want you to be true_

 _And I just wanna make love to you_

He grabbed the jacket he was wearing swinging his hips while standing in the middle of the field which was now drenched with water from the sprinkler system. He slid the jacket off moving in time to the music. He shook part of his hair that had gotten wet sending beads of water flying in her direction which she loved.

 _Love to you, ooohooo_

 _Love to you_

"I've never done this before Patty but I'm sure loving it!" he called out as he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. "I love it too sweetie. Oh Dean!" she called out sighing as her cheeks coloured slightly. She was now full on panting as she watched him undo the buttons slowly teasing her to the hot flesh he kept underneath that shirt.

 _All I want to do is wash your clothes_

 _I don't want to keep you indoors_

 _There is nothing for you to do_

 _But keep me making love to you_

He slid the shirt down his arms at an achingly slow pace before quickly pulling it all the way back up and turning away from her for a moment. Now this was real teasing. "Would you care to help me with my shirt it seems to be stuck?" he asked in a deep and throaty voice. She squealed in excitement. "Why good sir I'd be delighted to offer my help!" she said in a Victorian style accent giggling as she removed the shirt slowly kissing his shoulders as she pulled it off the end of his hands. He turned around and pecked her lips before pushing her back slightly again so she could continue to enjoy the view.

 _Love to you, ooohooo_

 _Love to you_

By now he was swinging his hips in such a way that it extenuated his ass so each cheek was clearly defined in his jeans. It was making her mouth water. He looked delicious and damn well he knew so. He was amazed he was garnering such a reaction from her as he had no idea what he was doing or really how to do it. He was just doing what he felt should be done. Clearly it was working.

 _And I can tell by the way you walk that walk_

 _And I can hear by the way you talk that talk_

 _And I can know by the way you treat your girl_

 _That I could give you all the loving in the whole world_

He grabbed his belt slowly unbuckling it from his jeans and pulled it out slowly. When it was out he whipped it smacking the floor with it and making her moan. Hmm maybe this was something to be looked into at a later time. Maybe they were both into the whole BDSM scene and didn't know it yet. She wasn't sure how she felt about it really but maybe they could discover all about it at a later time and see if they liked it or not.

 _All I want you to do is to bake your bread_

 _Just to make sure you're well fed_

 _I don't want you sad and blue_

 _I just wanna make love to you_

By now he was whipping his jeans off and waving them about before throwing them in her direction making her giggle. He was now in just his socks and his boxer shorts, his muscular body dripping wet from the sprinklers making her mewl. He looked delicious and whipping out her camera she took a few snaps. Next came first one sock and then the other.

 _Love to you, ooohooo_

 _Love to you_

He moved then in just boxers mowing a bit of the lawn as asked. She was practically salivating as she saw his back and neck muscles rippling in the sunshine as he moved. He was like a chocolate god to be admired and adored always.

 _And I can tell by the way you walk that walk_

 _And I can hear by the way you talk that talk_

 _And I can know by the way you treat your girl_

 _That I could give you all the loving in the whole world_

Stopping the mowing now he slipped off his boxers from behind showing her his arse which was very toned indeed. She reached out rubbing and squeezing both of his cheeks and giggling as he bent over slightly to give her more to work with.

 _Oh, all I wanna do, all I wanna do is cook your bread_

 _Just to make sure you're well fed_

 _I don't want you sad and blue_

 _And I just wanna make love to you_

Turning around she could now see his full manhood and was shocked at his size. He wasn't turned on right now as he had been so focused on getting it right for her but even still he was a big man. He was at least five inches when he wasn't up. She wasn't in the mood for sex right now but even she couldn't deny he looked delectable.

 _Love to you, ooohooo_

 _Real love to you, ooohooo_

 _Love to you, ooohooo_

"Oh Dean you're so perfect! My turn!" she said full of excitement as the scene changed as well as her clothing. She was now in a room with a stage on it with velvet curtains which were red in colour. She was now in a Victorian style dress which was tight fitting with gloves and lingerie from that time period on as well.

Her song came on which had chosen for her and it made her smile. It made her feel so incredibly sexy and she was thinking she'd definitely be doing this again in the future if all went well as it was so much fun.

 _Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the mornin'  
A fever all through the night_

She swayed her hips and opened the curtains just a bit so he could see just her leg for the moment and she was loving it as she could tell he had no idea what she'd be doing next. She finally emerged from the curtains fully and bent and flexed her legs in such a way that it showed them off to good effect.

 _Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the mornin'  
A fever all through the night_

She moved her hips in circles while unclipping the full skirts of her dress and letting them simply float away from her hips and slither down her legs before bending down and giving him a nice view of her full tits as she picked the skirts up tossing them to one side. Taking full advantage of the view she knew he has she shimmied her body so hat her breasts moved and swayed within their confines making them appear bigger in size.

 _Everybody's got the fever  
That is somethin' you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long time ago_

Reaching down her legs she unclipped her garter belt and fishnets letting them seductively slide off her body. Next came her garter which she removed with one leg and kicked at him making him blush deeply. She chuckled at him. He was so cute.

 _Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said, "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou giveth fever, when we kisseth  
Fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever I'm on fire  
Fever yea I burn forsooth_

She opened her corset so slowly he realised he was holding his breath in anticipation. "Don't tease me too much Patty!" he growled out in sudden lust making her squeak slightly on stage from his unexpected reaction to her. She continued at that pace until there was just one button in the middle still holding it closed. She stood up showing off everything but her boobs until she opened it fully allowing it to fall to the floor. Her breasts bounced now finally free from their earlier restraints. She couldn't help but grab them in both of her hands while swinging her hips to the music and roll her nipples a little bit making her moan aloud.

 _Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said "daddy oh don't you dare"  
"He gives me fever with his kisses"  
"Fever when he holds me tight"  
"Fever, I'm his misses"  
"Daddy won't you treat him right?"_

Next came her thing which she slowly slid down her backside in order to get it off. He was able to see a great view of arse like this was beyond excited as she looked over her shoulder at him as he admired her arse.

 _Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
They give you fever when you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle_

She decided to show him everything then by getting on all fours and spreading her legs slightly so as to show him everything. Again she couldn't resist taking a quick swipe at her clit and moaning further.

 _What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn_

He was annoyed slightly as he could not really touch her just observe her. She was now very annoyed as the chimes went to signal that time was up. She redressed this time in normal clothes and kissed Dean senseless before leaving with him, a naughty glint in her eye. What fin it had been and despite what she had felt earlier on whatever their next card said she would ensure they also had some fun as she was now too excited to do nothing about it. She snuggled into his side smiling as everyone else came out. She noticed Harry looked very proud of himself and Tracey looked as though she was in a serious daze. How funny.


	29. Blaise and Daphne 4

**Here is the next chapter. I had some writer's block which is now gone for the moment thankfully and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please remember to read and review as it helps me so much. Enjoy the story and if you think of a task you feel you might like to see a couple doing together don't hesitate to let me know about it. Thanks love Moon x**

As they waited for their task card to arrive they were snuggled together on the couch. They could see the changes of everyone all around them. People seemed more in love or more in tune with one another. As she looked up at Blaise Daphne could already see her life with him. She was certain she'd marry him one day and the thought gave her serious butterflies. How would they tell their children how they'd met? Would they just say it was because of a DADA lesson or what? How would they remember their time here? Would they just use pensive memories all the time? As their quest card arrived Blaise picked it up reading it and frowning. Why was it that he always seemed to not know what one of the words there meant? I mean the last time he'd not known a hot air balloon and now he didn't know one of the words in it either. He decided against asking anyone about it and said he'd just figure it out as he went.

It read: **Go for a sail together in the Yacht and lake of your choice which will be provided to you by the room.**

As they got up to go into the room Daphne giggled at Blaise's confused face. She had no idea what they'd been asked to do but judging by his face she hoped it would be good. She entered the room to find them in a lake at the south of France. On the lake was a huge yacht the likes of which she'd never seen before. She'd seen yachts before given that her father did business did with the muggle world and so she knew what it was. She could tell that Blaise having had no idea what it was had asked for the best of whatever a yacht was and boy did he get it.

"Blaise my father works in the muggle world business wise sometimes so I do in fact know what a yacht is. In the muggle world only the richest of people ever have one. It's a huge three or four story boat into which the person crams living quarters and a kitchen or swimming pool or anything they want really. They are very beautiful inside. I am going to buy one when I'm a bit older and have it on a lake at one of my properties. My daddy took me inside one before and it was so breath taking. Come on and I'll show you!" she said as he looked at her in shock smiling.

"Lead the way Princess!" he said swatting gently at her bum and making her squeal out in joy as she ran at the boat entrance dragging him behind her. They came upon an elaborate gangplank which had a red carpet on it. They climbed into the boat which arrived in a luxurious looking lounge with cream carpets, remote controlled fireplace, plasma screen TV, white leather couches with leopard print cushions and a coffee table made entirely of glass and crystal. On top of the table was some champagne in diamond flutes, chocolate fondue with marshmallows and caviar blinis. It all looked very sumptuous. Blaise had always wanted to try out a fondue anyway after hearing many people over the years explaining what it was. She led him away from the scene though and down some steps into a gold marbled floor ball room. When they entered their clothes changed to that of muggle ballroom attire and a band struck up some jazzy music to which they both danced. In cliché mode there was a huge hanging chandelier on the centre of the ceiling which made Blaise laugh.

As he gripped her hand and slung his arm low on her waist he pulled her forward making her swoon. He was very muscular and she could see his eyes sparkled whenever he was having fun and enjoying himself. As the music changed to a slow song she leaned in kissing him tenderly as she swayed with him. Resting her head on his chest as he placed his head on top of hers she could hear his heart racing the sound comforting her. As the song ended they left the ballroom and returned to the living room they'd seen on the way in. she sat down using the remote to spark up the fire as it was a bit chilly. They sipped from the champagne flutes and enjoyed the fondue. She'd had to explain to Blaise how it worked and even though he knew it he liked hearing her talking passionately about something.

As they both ate the food they moaned at the wonderful texture. "I really do wish I could have this in my life every day. It's so wonderful with you!" she said blushing to her roots and leaning in to kiss him deeply. He sighed as he'd never been happier than he was now. "Well darling I'm very happy always with you. I know that I love you dearly and I'm so lucky to have you!" he said as she squealed pouncing on him.

"You're such a sweetheart. I love you too. Promise me we'll spend forever together" she said as he promised they would. She then straddled his lap to kiss him deeper forgetting all about the champagne. He carried them in a direction hoping to find the bedroom. He found the kitchen and groaned. At last entering the right room he was shocked. The room contained a rounded bed supported on all sides on a platform with gold columns. It looked very roman indeed. As he kissed her neck and looked down at her he asked the room for more time. She was practically glowing in the light and he stopped to look at her a curious expression on his face. She could tell he wanted to ask her something but didn't quite know how to do it.

"What is it Blaise are you alright?" she asked him which snapped him out of it.

"I eh asked the room for more time. I know this is going to sound crazy because it does to me as well but I know I want to spend all of my whole life with you. How would you feel about eloping with me?" he asked her as she gasped.

"I….eh….I'm speechless. I mean I'd always thought of marrying you but the fact you would actually want this as well is rather mind blowing. I don't know how our families would take us being together. As the saying goes you only live once. Yes I will most certainly elope with you my darling!" she said kissing him. He produced a ring placing it on her finger and squealed himself at the excitement of it all. A note appeared there then with them.

 _Please leave the room as our bride needs to get ready. Remember all ceremonies done in this room are magically binding and will last your whole lives. Meet upstairs in one hour._

Kissing him one last time he left. She was soon in a Grecian style wedding gown with a train attached to the back of the sleeves on the dress. Her hair was pinned half up with some flowers going around an ornate plait which circled her head. She had on some minimal make up and some beautiful white roses. She had never felt more special or loved in her life. In his own room he was in a three piece suit with a teal cravat and pocket square. He had a white rose button hole. As he made his way to the white and red coloured archway the room had created for them he was very nervous and highly excited. She left her room and walked down the aisle towards him as the official came out smiling.

 _We are here today to witness the love and vows of marriage between Blaise Leonardo Zabini and Daphne Penelope Greengrass. This wedding will be magically binding in every sense of the word. I must ask do you both enter freely into this union of your own free will._

 _We do!_

 _Great now face each other and take each other's hands. You may place your flowers here Miss Greengrass. Now let's begin. These ribbons I have placed on your joined hands here may they bind you magically to one another for the rest of your lives. May you share the emotional bond created between two souls and may magic guide you all for the rest of your lives to be buxom and bon air in bed and board so long as you both shall live. Now we will say the vows. I understand you have your own vows you shall be saying in a moment. Remember to state as I say I do solemnly declare afterwards. Blaise you may begin and please place the ring on each other's hands. They both exchanged the rings which were simply gold with some Celtic designs in them. With shaking hands he began to state his own written vows._

 _ **Daphne from the moment I saw you I knew you were destined to be mine and I knew you would be of great significance to me in my life. I can safely say I have never known a more gentle, loving, romantic and caring soul in my whole life. I have never been one to get lucky as it is not something that happens to me often but when I met you I got lucky above all else. I have never felt more in tune in with anyone in my whole life. I promise now to honour, respect, cherish and love you for the rest of our lives together so long as we both shall live. Whether we are rich or poor, sick or healthy know now that mine eyes will seek only you always. Thank you for making me the happiest man to ever walk the earth I am so very lucky. As I say I do solemnly declare.**_

She was by now wiping her eyes as the tears flowed at the utter sweetness of his vows. She'd need to express to him how she felt a thing which she didn't feel could ever be accurately expressed with words.

 _ **Blaise from the moment I met you I knew you were different and I can't explain how but I knew in some way that it was a great thing which could benefit me the most in the long run were I party to it. I can't deny that we will have struggles like most people but I can promise to love, care, respect and cherish you in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer so long as we both shall live. I will love you dearly for the rest of my whole life and I wish to thank you dearly for making each and every day and wonderful, bright and new experience. There are no words to describe how much I love you as none would ever do it justice. I will say instead ever mine, ever thine, ever ours. As I say I do solemnly declare.**_

 _Now you have exchanged vows and given the rings to one another. You will please join me in lighting these two candles separately. They symbolise the life and joy you've had before you were at this moment in your lives. They symbolise everything before now. Now for ultimate blessings take this rod and light the large candle in the middle to symbolise a wholesome and altogether blessed union._

He said this as they both took the rod in their hands and lit the main candle magic swirling out from it and entering each of them at once.

 _Congratulations Mr and Mrs Zabini. You may now kiss your bride!_ He said wiping at the tears in his eye as they kissed deeply fireworks going off all around them and making him gasp.

 _May I say I am truly honoured? I have never been at this type of soul-bond before. I can tell you that you will from now on feel what the other person is feeling emotionally and may or may not be able to communicate telepathically. Congratulations once again._

As he left they cut the elaborate cake which had arrived and smiled at one another. They fed each other a piece of it smiling brightly as they snuggled close together the feeling of love from the other person surrounding them completely. They took many photos with a professional who taken photos of the ceremony for them as they had wanted to be able to show everyone later on. They danced together on the dancefloor with the fireworks going on all around them as the boat moved around the lake. They retired to the bedroom with Blaise carefully undressing her and making sure to take care of her dress which made her laugh. "I love you Mrs Zabini!" he said glowing with love and kissed her neck making her mewl out in joy. "Oh I love you too Mr Zabini always!" she said as he kissed her pulse point. She ground up into him as his lips travelled lower pausing to lick, bite, pull and suck her extremely sensitive nipples. He moved his legs which were now between hers spreading her apart for him his erection banging on the side of her thigh.

He used his fingers to rub and finger her wet snatch whilst continuing the assault of his mouth on her nipples and had her creaming against his hand in no time. As soon as she climaxed he entered her both of them moaning loudly at the feeling of being so full. He was rather large in size and she loved it as he was almost pressed up against her cervix he was in so deep. It was such an extreme turn on for her. As he moved in and out of her kissing her deeply he began to get faster and faster his rock hard member banging up against her g-spot inside and making her mewl so loudly. She'd never felt this amazing before with anyone. As they changed positions so they were spooning with her leg in the air and turned at angle he reached between them to rub her throbbing clit and sucked the one nipple he had access to thoroughly. "Oh god! Uh huh! Oh Blaise I'm gonna cum!" she ground out shrieking as she sprayed everywhere convulsing against him. A moment later he called out a profanity finishing inside her. She was still convulsing a moment later and only came down from her high as the bell went to alert the to the fact that they needed to get out of the room.

At this stage actually everyone else was finished and waiting for them. They had been waiting only five minutes so did not mind. Their door opened as some confetti spilled out and Blaise walked through carrying a giggling Daphne with him over the threshold of that door since they were not at home. Everyone watched this act in confusion. Why had they taken so long? "Everyone may I introduce you to my darling wife Mrs Daphne Penelope Zabini!" he said swooping down to kiss her as she smiled at him. Everyone shrieked congratulating them most of all Draco who was very emotional at the sight of his best friend married. Then everyone waited for the next cards to arrive in anticipation.


	30. Neville and Luna 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. As I said before there will more chapters in the coming days. Thanks for following this story and sticking with it. Please read ad review love Moon x**

Neville looked at Luna and knew that he definitely wanted to marry her. In fact he'd already decided to ask her to marry him here and then marry her at a later stage sometime. Their next card arrived and he picked it up reading it his eyes bulging in shock. Had he the confidence to do what he needed to next? He wasn't honestly sure. He led Luna to their room and entered. He showed Luna the card which read: **Paint Portraits of one another nude.**

She giggled at that offering to go first. Neville instantly knew what he wanted her to do for him. He was going to paint her in the style of the portrait entitled _The Birth of Venus_. He would paint the clam shell and just place her inside it. He would have to use his imagination at least she did have the blonde hair suited to the painting idea he had. He would have to gift it to her afterwards if he was happy with his work. He'd never much painted before so he couldn't tell what his skills were in that area yet. Luna loved to paint animals and plants using magic so that they'd come to life once she was done. Painting someone would be a new experience for her as well. As she looked around she saw a clam shell flanked by two conjured and floating cherubs. She removed her clothes rather easily loving the freedom it gave her.

If she was honest she'd do so much barefoot if she knew she could get away with it without being judged too harshly for doing so by her year mates. He got out an easel and began mixing his paints. He was planning to use a lot of gold and cream shades to bring out the good features of her face perfectly. She posed as he'd asked her to while he took a photo of it. This way he could reference the photo when painting her and she could watch him paint and see how he was going to do it. He began outlining her body in a peach shade and remembered to properly outline all of her curves. He was if he admitted amazed at his own skills as painting was not something he'd ever seriously done much in his life yet here he was doing it effortlessly. With broad strokes he filled in the colour of her breasts and face with such practiced ease that it looked like he'd been doing this for years instead of a mere few times in his life.

He found getting the right shade of blue for her eyes a difficult task. She sat in a chair behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder watching him paint her from the photo he'd taken earlier. She was still naked and he tensed up as he felt her bare breasts pressing into his back ever so slightly. It was so hard to focus when he was being held by a naked work of art. With a few more elaborate strokes he was done. Using his wand he enchanted it so she was blowing him a kiss and waving at him. She was herself amazed at his charms skill.

"Neville I never knew you had such amazing charms skills before. Will you teach me that charm please as I'd love to know about it?" she asked him as he spun around to face her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Sure I'll teach you. Get your wand out. Ok now you have to hold it out at an angle like this and then you swish it like so and say the phrase  
 _Vivamus picturae_. You'd be surprised to hear that I learned this from Madame Pince last year. She may be in the library surrounded by books all day but she's a real art aficionado. She knows so much it really is amazing. She's going to teach me magical batik in a few days and you're welcome to come along if you like. I know she wouldn't mind at all" he said enthusiastically.

"Wow Neville thanks for teaching me the charm. You're a very good teacher you know. You should consider this as a career later on in life. I'd love to join you in your art lesson I only hope I won't have to fight for your attentions. I mean we all know how gorgeous Madam Pince is!" she joked laughing her head off at his freaked out expression.

"Well I don't know Luna I mean Irma might not like it if you came along spoiling things!" he said now laughing himself at her shocked expression.

"Neville I have a weird sexual fantasy I'd like to do sometime and I need your opinion on it. I've always wanted to try having sex with some people but I don't want to do it without you. I was wondering if you'd consent to us at some point taking polyjuice potion to become other people and then sleeping together. I think it would be very scandalous and thrilling. I know I said it's a weird fantasy but I hope I've not freaked you out too much!" she said as he gawped at her his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You are right it would be highly thrilling. Thank god you didn't mean you wanted to fuck someone else while I watched or something as I would never be able to share you with anyone. You're mine and I love you dearly. We can do whatever you want so long as it is with you!" he kissed her once more loving her naughty side. She was a real naughty girl and he loved it. He could have a house elf collect hair samples from various people and it would be so scandalous. I mean you could potentially have Dolores Umbridge doing the Minister for magic and so on. Wouldn't they get into a lot of trouble in the real world if people thought they were genuinely sleeping together? This method could be used to completely discredit some people as well. Hmm maybe this will teach Rita Skeeter to say such bad things about others all the time. This was definitely food for thought.

"I'll get Lolly my personal elf to pick up some samples from people and deliver them here to me along with some polyjuice potion and we can have fun the next round. I'll tell her to get the samples from important men and women in our society and not tell us who they are. That way when she separates them into men and women and gives them to me when we use them we'll have no idea who we'll become. Now then what would you like me to do for your painting?" he asked as she smiled at him standing up still naked.

"Ok well my favourite artist is Rene Magritte so sit down over there and hold your hand out in front of you like so!" she instructed as she placed a small mirror in his hands. She began painting him and colouring in the lines on his body. She loved surrealist art and was planning on showcasing him in this light. As she was painting him in she painted his backside in the mirrors reflection although he was facing her. When she was finished he came over to look at it. She had charmed his bum to be shaking from side to side while the rest of him just smiled serenely at her blinking every so often. He was amazed at her skills as they were even more advanced than his own. Irma would definitely love Luna for sure.

As the bell went they redressed and joined everyone outside. They could see that Lavender was super excited about something and then noticed her engagement ring. Good on Seamus for doing the right thing. They couldn't wait for their next challenge.


	31. Seamus and Lavender 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I do try to keep the writers block at bay but I'm not always so lucky. I'd expect the next chapter in a few days. Please read and review as your reviews let me know what you think of the story so for and so on. I love hearing from you all. Love and sparkly hugs, Moon x**

Sitting down and looking at Seamus Lavender regretted her last move. She shouldn't have teased him because knowing this game they may not even get a sexual task this time round. Then again there was always the time after that she guessed. Their card arrived which he read his eyes going wide. What could he show her? He knew just the thing. They got up and entered the room hand in hand before he showed her the card. It read: Show your partner one thing you can do which not many people know about you such as singing, dancing, playing and instrument or anything else.

She instructed him to go first and the scene changed to a room full of candles while he sat on a bar stool facing her. He then took out an acoustic guitar and started the most beautiful Spanish piece she'd ever heard. She felt just like she was on a romantic holiday enjoying his concert but she was his only audience member and he knew it. It was true of course she was his only audience member and he had only eyes for her something which send a thrilling shudder up and down her back.

He then slowed down and as the music stopped when he put the guitar away he grinned at her his eyes sparkling. Some really fast music came on as the floor changed to that of hard wood. He emerged from behind a curtain and began to do some very skilled and quick Irish dancing that resembled the Riverdance she'd seen on the tele as a little girl. That was one of the best things she'd ever seen in her life and here she was getting a personal type of reenacment. She sometimes missed her parents and he was reminding her of a happier time in her life with them. Like him she was a half blood or so she thought. As he pounded the floor in a neat rhythm she tapped her leg along with him. As he flew around dancing she wondered idly why he wasn't doing quidditch. He'd be very good at it with his skill in agility if this was anything to go by. He truly did look amazing and she clapped and cheered when he stopped.

"That was sensational my love. I saw riverdance as a child and felt like this was my own personal performance of it or something. How special. Also your guitar skills are unheard of around here. Now sit down the room will need to generate a partner for me to show you what I do but don't worry it'll be fine" she said disappearing behind a curtain which had appeared there for her use. He heard the sounds of an orchestra as the sound of Coppelia could be heard. He saw a guy come out in a unitard doing a few pirrouettes and chenes as he moved gracefully across the stage which had appeared there and watched in fascination. She then bounded out in a leotard and began dancing with the guy doing various complex jumps and turns making him gasp. He had no idea she was so talented and gasped further as she did a few grand J'etes across the stage before rising and taking a balance in fifth position. He clapped and whistled loudly as the scene before him once again changed.

Now she bounded out running up the walls matrix style and started to battle this guy MMA style kicking his butt. She did a mid air tripple kick to his torso sending him flying to the opposite side of the room where he crumpled upon contact with the wall. Some aerial silk arrived then and she did some aerial aerobics showing that she had more talents then he knew about previously. As he watched her spinning around and doing tricks he knew he wanted to spend his whole life with her. When she floated down to him coming off the silk thread he smiled handing her a box. Inside it was a claddagh bracelet.

"Here me love. This is a claddagh bracelet to symbolise me love for ya. The heart represents me love for ya, the crown represents me loyalty to ya always and the hands represent that no matter what should happen to the two of us I'll always be friends with ya. I love ya with all me heart me flower and I think you should know it every single day!" he said as she smiled and cried tears confusing him greatly.

"Don't worry Sea I'm not sad these are overwhelming joyous tears. I'll always love you and I can imagine sharing my life with only you. You are all I will ever need in my life my gentle Irish lad!" she said kissing him tenderly still weeping slightly. He'd shown her a sensitive side to him she'd rarely seen before now and it was truly wonderful. Gone was her previous horniness replaced now by a love and emotion so strong it blew her away fully. She felt so much love for him it was as if her heart would burst from it. When she thought of her future now he was always in it.

"Seamus what will you do for your career after school?" she asked him suddenly.

"Well I want to be an auror or a clerk for the Department of Mysteries. What about you?" he asked her curiously.

"I'd love to sell my own home made potions and beauty products to all people who might need them. I'd make them using only all natural ingredients so I'd be able to cater for those with allergies and sensitive skin and so on. It is my wish to be able the community the best way I know how. A lot of people need products for allergies and sensitive skin but they're not available which is why I want to do it. I mean I see an opening in the market for this type of product so why not make it and give it to other people. I could even do custom designs for people which they would order and collect every few weeks or something" she said passionately.

he had always known she wanted to do this but had no idea she'd put so much actual thought into it. She was right of course. Even for men some of the products irritated his or Deans skin or whoever and there was no alternative available unless you went to the muggle world each time which was highly inconvenient if you were in school or something. She'd definitely found her niche and a gap in the market which delighted him. He'd do all he could to help her achieve her goals. With her training of him he was sure he'd be better at everything he did in no time at all. Right now he couldn't help anyone as he was a bit of a danger to even himself. Suddenly the bell went and she leaned in as he picked her up exiting with her in his arms kissing him deeply. She knew her life would always be that bit more interesting with him in it. Everyone looked at them in shock. He in his Irish dancing garb and her in her aerial aerobics clothing. They'd forgotten to change but none of that mattered now.


	32. Hermione and Draco 5

**Here's the next chapter as promised. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love and sparkly hugs, Moon x**

Once everyone was out of their rooms Hermione went over asking Seamus to come talk to her in the corner for a moment. She had something she needed to ask him. "Yes Hermione what is it?" he asked her kindly.

"Well Seamus Draco and I can share thoughts and emotions but it's a bit too strong and I was wondering if you know of a way to dim it down or switch it off?" she asked as he chuckled at her.

"Yes I do I should have mentioned this earlier. The same happened with me and Lavender so all you need to do is put back up your occlumency walls. Here let me cast this spell on you. Lavender had to cast it on me so I wouldn't feel my walls being up all the time and I could take them down when I needed or wanted to. It makes the experience that bit mroe special when you take them down then. Ok so there you go you're all sorted now!" he said smiling and getting back to Lavender.

When she went back and sat again on Draco's lap he asked her what had happened and she told him. He was relieved they could pick and choose when to use this ability. The next card arrived and as he'd chosen it last time it was her turn this round. She looked at it blushing which he didn't fail to notice. She lead him over to their room and opened the door to reveal a posh modern bathroom. It was more like an elaborate wet room designed in the sexiest way you can design one. There was a toilet, double sink and a large glass walk in shower with a huge rain head on it and a marbe bench in the centre of it as well. It looked very sexy indeed and now he was intrigued. She handed him the card which read:

 **Often times in a relationship we forget to nurture one another and you can do that not only through feeding but luxuriating one another in a sumptuous shower. Share a shower with your partner washing them in relaxation and further explore where you want your relationship to go. Communication is key so take this time to learn as much as you can about your partner as you let all of your inhibitions float away with the removal of clothing.**

He could tell she was very nervous indeed about it but when he began to slowly remove his clothes she visibly relaxed. "Please Draco can I do that? You can undress me then afterwards. I just feel it will relax me more to do it this way. I hope I'm not being too forward for you?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

He was only two buttons down and minus his shoes and socks anyway. "Hermione you could never ask too much of me and besides if you ever did I am more then capable of telling you so. Please proceed and don't worry I'll take good care of you!" he said kissing her lips tenderly. She reached up with shaking hands and rested them at either side of his shirt. He placed his hands over hers for a moment to steady her. Once she had stopped shaking he removed them again. She felt for his buttons and slid down slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she went. she paused for a moment to fully admire his taut and rippling chest muscles. He didn't have them in excess but he did have a few muscles and what appeared to be the start of a six pack. He mainly had muscles in his arms, neck and parts of his back.

She eyed him up and down loving the slight blush which creeped up his neck as she did so. She reached down to his jeans and began tugging at his belt sliding it out of the belt loops gently. Leaning in to kiss up and down his jaw she undid his jeans button sliding the zipper down slowly. She was teasing him slightly now her previous tension all but gone. As she pulled the jeans down his legs she could see the large tent in his boxers wondering how long he'd been like that and how it felt. He lifted up both feet to enable her to get his pants off when she slid his boxers down taking them off in the process. She glanced up and his large swollen member and her first thought was that he was so big surely he'd never fit inside her. He must have felt slightly unsure as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I'm sorry it's just well eh...I've never seen one this size and I eh...was worried it mightn't fit if things ever get that far. I'm no virgin but still!" she said blushing wildly as he joined her.

"I had worried you might think me too small or that the guy you had would have been much larger!" he said as she sighed.

"You know Harry and Ron didn't need to know every aspect of my life. I've had more then one man and never one this size. One was way smaller and the other only slightly smaller. The one who was slightly smaller was in our world and the tiny one in the muggle world" she said blushing wildly. He found it strange that he was more annoyed she'd fucked someone in their world then the muggle world.

Now he felt highly insecure despite her complimenting his size previously. "So was he any good then?" he asked feeling highly jealous.

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

"Ronald of course! Everyone in Slytherin knows that" he said as though it was obvious shocked when she burst out laughing.

"Well whoever is spreading lies around Slytherin should really stop that. I didn't fuck Ronald. He's my best friend. I couldn't in good conscience do that. I fucked his older brother Charles from the Dragon reserve in Romania last year. Ron doesn't even know and I'd rather he didn't either. We both agreed it would be a one time thing and it was. We've not spoken of it since!" she said as Draco looked shocked at her bluntness.

"Please just tell me was he any good. I have to know so I can improve on it and rock your world later. I am a man and your man at that so if I cannot rock your world all is lost!" he sad weakly feeling like his ego was on the floor in tatters a bit. Didn't he see she loved him.

"Well with Charlie it was more something we both needed at the time. He was very good and did make me finish unlike that fool in the muggle world. He was the best I've ever had but considering how ridiculous that oaf in the muggle world was anyone would have been brilliant after him. In case you hadn't noticed Draco I don't much care about what I've done in the past because I am here now with you in this sexy bathroom and I love you so very much. In fact I never loved any of the other men!" she said as he looked at her in genuine shock. He'd not expected her to say that. Whatever it was it wsn't that anyway.

"I love you too my girl. I promise to give you the best time of your life!" he said eyeing her up slightly as he opened her cardigan pulling it off her shoulders. He could see it was too big for her as was her t shirt she had on underneath. While they both looked fine he could now really see how ridiculous they'd looked on her because they hung from her frame so ridiculously. As he pulled her t shirt off he gasped at the fresh scar he saw on her side. It was't huge but it was there none the less as was the bruise he now saw on her thigh as he removed her pants. He'd not seen it in the first round as he was too nervous about getting it right to focus properly on all of her body.

"Hermione darling who did this to you?" he asked her full of concern shocked as she cried suddenly.

"I said no I wouldn't date him something he didn't much like about a month or so ago and so I got a dig in the leg. I should have agreed otherwise this wouldn't have happened. I am sorry you had to see that. I'm not usually so weak. It was Cormac McLaggan!" she said as the tears fell. He grabbed her holding her close to him in confusion. Hermione had punched him in their third year over something much less so why had she been unable to defend herself against McLaggan it simply made no sense.

"Hermione I think someone has used magic on you against your will but it was so deeply hidden the usual potion wouldn't have taken it away. The Hermione I know and love would never just give up like this! One moment. Father always made sure I knew this spell in case someone tried to do something like this to me without my consent. Okay so I can see it now. I'm removing it. It would seem that Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. He wanted you to be totally compliant with anyone should they try to date you or do anything to you to keep you out of the way with Harry. My analysis is telling me he wanted Harry to think only of him and not ever need to worry about you or anyone else!" he said as it was removed. He noticed now that her eyes seemed to have a little more colour in them.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT CONIVING BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE MCLAGGAN I'LL BE CUTTING IT OFF! AND DUMBLEDORE WILL NOT BE FOUND EITHER" she fumed as she used a spell which healed her bruise and scar. Once that was done Draco finally looked at her his erection becoming prominent again at her fire. He loved her firery side.

"May I ask why you always wear clothes which although lovely are very ill ftting?" he asked her as she smirked.

"Well I want people to take me seriously educationally so if I look dull they will. Besides this way only you will ever know or be able to see my true curves underneath my clothes!" she said as his mouth hung open when she unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Her breasts were big and round with brown nipples which stood to attention when the air hit them. As he peeled her underwear off he leaned over to switch the shower on. She went first to get it at a temperature she prefered and although it was slightly too hot for him he entered turing it down slightly when she wasn't looking. She walked under the rain head loving the feeling of the water pouring over her skin. He took a loufa and poured some soap onto it while he began larthering up her back and kissing it as he went.

When he had done washing her back he massaged it for her and she moaned audibly felling all of her tension melting away. "Mmm yes Draco that's so good. I feel so wonderful!" she mumbled contentedly.

"It's all for you!" he mumbled huskily while washing her bum. Then she turned around washing his back and peppering it in kisses. It would seem that all of her inhibitions were now gone fully. she squeezed his ass scrapping it gently with her nails and gapsing in shock as he hissed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" she said as he opened his eyes looking at her in awe.

"Babe I love that. You didn't hurt me it's just such a turn on. I mean you're here all wet and everything squeezing my bum oh baby!" he growled out kissing her senseless. He moved down kissing her neck. As he went lower the muscles inside her south of the border flooded with her fluids of excitement. She clenched her legs together for a bit of friction as it felt like she was on fire. She needed his touch so much and his lips were like fire. As he moved down kissing her breasts he sucked a firm nipple into his mouth and she cursed loudly. FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD! She moaned further as he quickly swirled his tongue round and round the bud while sucking on it and plucking at her other nipple with his fingers. He smirked as he could see how turned on she was. She was practically grinding up into his mouth with her chest. He let her nipple go with a bite and an audible pop. She shivered as he gave the other breast and nipple the same attention. Suddenly she got a weird feeling there and her chest fluttered making her shiver. She'd just experienced an orgasm through breast play alone and he watched her throw her head back in awe.

Your turn! she said seductively. Soaping up her hands she soaped her boobs sliding down his body to massage his ass and took his length into her mouth sucking fiercely making him shriek at the sudden contact he'd not been expecting. He thought she was just going to massage his ass.

He cursed as she nibbled the crown of his cock making him shriek out and without warning she sucked him deeper into her throat as he spasmed cumming inside her mouth. He was disappointed as he hadn't wanted to finish like that.

"Draco I know that look. You taste amazing by the way. Every girl knows or should know that the first time a man comes it's very quick and disappointing and I want you to actually last later because I want to come on you!" she said loving his dick stirring back to life. He had her stand up and slid down sucking on her pussy while pushing two fingers inside. Finding her gspot and sucking deeply on her clit in a vacuum style he had her creaming against his mouth in no time. If she was honest she'd never come so much before. Charlie had been wonderful in that he'd gotten her to come once but he'd done it twice now without even being inside her. That thought alone sent her back off the cliff again. She leaned back under the spray of the water as he sat down on the bench in the middle pulling her on top of him slowly impaling her on his length. She began bouncing up and down finding a nice rhythm and called out as he reached forward to roll her clit in between his fingers teasing the hell out of her. He used his other hand tho pinch, roll and tweak her nipples making her cry out in joy.

"Oh come on Draco. Make love to me. Yeah baby! Oh baby so damn good!" She called out his name like it was her personal mantra the faster he went. Then he shocked her by letting go of her when she was so close to cumming annoying her but suddenly she was pushed up into the glass wall of the shower as he pounded into her senseless. Nibbing on her neck he called out.

"Ugh Hermione I love you so much my girl. Come with me baby!" he said squeezing her dripping clit harder as she squeezed him harder detonating all around him as they both fell back onto the bench panting wildly as the water beat down on them. Still squeezing and rubbing her dripping vagina he prolonged her orgasm. As she stopped She swivelled around kissing him tenderly as she washed his hair.

"Hermione I can't imagine not doing this with you again. Please say you'll move in with me when you can. I'll be living in a different smaller manor. I have no need for a huge manor like the one I currently live in. Fifty bedrooms is excessive. I only want to have ten in my manor. Please move in with me?" he asked her crying. He felt so much emotion that it was blowing him away.

"Yes I will of course. Oh Draco you are my whole heart. Come on there's the bell let's get ready!" she said as they switched off the shower, dried off and redressed leaving hand in hand feeling closer then ever before.


	33. Harry and Tracey 5

**Here is the net chapter. Thank you to all who are following this story. I know it's been ages since I've updated but my laptop packed in so I'm trying to get chapters up when I can. Please be as patient as you can and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Love and light to all, Moon x**

Looking up at Harry Tracey was sure people would notice his smile and while she was proud as punch he was smiling just because of her she resented it as well as it felt like there was no privacy in their relationship. She knew she was being petty but still she felt like this and it wasn't something she could ignore either. Glancing to her left she could see Pansy making googly eyes at Ron something she'd never in a million years have thought she'd ever see. Pansy was her best friend and she couldn't help but laugh and giggle at it. It was too cute. Their next card arrived and she allowed Harry to pick it up smiling at him. He read it and showed it to her. It read: **share a sensual massage of any part of your partner's body they decide and then let them return the favour.**

They went over to their room which was now designed as a luxurious spa with relaxing pan pipes music in the background. If she was honest the last round had excited her too much and parts of her were still clenching internally so she decided to use this time to appropriately to relax fully with him. "Do you want to go first Harry I can go after that then?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes and breaking him from the thought he'd been momentarily lost in.

"Yes I do. Where should I get my message? Let's see shall we. Umm actually from quidditch I do get a bit of pain in my shoulder and neck if you could massage them it would be great! Thank you so much" he said removing his shirt and lying on the bed which was provided for him. He put his face in the face space feeling himself relax already. She stood above him as a cabinet appeared to her right full of essential oils.

"Ok Harry I'm going to put some essential oils under your nose and you tell me which one makes you feel the best and we'll use it!" she said opening a few and passing them under his nose so he could smell them individually. One of them made him sneeze loudly and made her laugh.

"That one is amazing. I'll take it. What is it please?" he asked as she put the others away.

"This one is a sandalwood scented one. I love giving massages because I find it such a relaxing thing to do. It's almost like giving the massage in turn serves to relax me too or something I don't know!" she said as she waved her wand heating the oil up slightly. She opened the bottle and drizzled some across the back of his neck and shoulders. When she touched his neck she exclaimed aloud.

"Harry it's so tight back here it's not even funny. Listen to me mister. After each game in future you and I will be coming here so I can massage your shoulders and neck for you. No one should have to be so tight like this" she said as she pressed into a tender part as if to prove her point. He exclaimed himself as he felt a very tight knot in his back tightening loads before finally releasing. It was as he felt wet that he realised he was now crying. It was like the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders. Voldemort was now gone and it was like he was just literally free from him, Dumbledore, the Dursley's and anyone else who'd tried to hold him back. He was free at last and destiny was back in his control. It was like a release he needed to have. He let the tears flow freely never once trying to stop the emotions he was feeling. Tracey saw it but like him figured he needed to release his tension in every sense of the word.

He thought about his life and all that had happened to him so far and could honestly say that Tracey had been the best thing to ever happen to him if you didn't count handing Voldemort's ass to him thoroughly. As she rubbed his shoulders thoroughly feeling his skin she noticed he had gotten a dreamy look in his eyes. Just what was he thinking now? "Knut for your thoughts Harry?" she asked him as she continued.

"What do you think of Blaise and Daphne?" he asked her surprising her totally. If she'd expected him to say anything this wasn't it.

"Well I really like them both. To be honest Daphne is a great friend and Blaise has been wonderful for her. I'm so happy he's changed her life in such a positive way. As for Blaise he's lovely. He's kind and caring and will do anything to let others know he thinks this way about Daphne" she answered him as he laughed.

"I should have phrased my question differently as that's not what I meant although I do think the same things about them. I mean I didn't know too much about him but he's a lovely guy really. I'm sure he can be a good friend in the future. What I really meant to ask you was what do you think of what they did?" he asked gesturing to the fact that they had decided to elope.

"Well I think it was highly romantic and special. Imagine just the two of them like that. How wonderful. Why do you ask?" she asked him feeling butterflies in her tummy.

"Do you remember what happened to Hermione when I was placed into the Triwizard Tournament by Barty Crouch Junior? She was terrorised and everyday received hate male with death threats and poisonous letters which would literally try to spill poisons on her hands in order to fully harm her. It was awful. This happened because people wrongfully assumed I was dating her and were very jealous of it. I don't want that or you. I love you too much to put you through that and I won't stand for it. Everyone is always annoying me by judging my life as though I never have any say in anything that happens to me which is outrageous. At times it's true I've not had a say in what has happened to me but sometimes I've made choices and people have freaked out saying I was cursed and all sorts merely because they hate my choice. I won't stand for people trying to control each and every aspect of my life anymore and that includes Dumbledore. For too long he's tried to make me do things I wasn't comfortable with either because he wanted me to or because he thought the public would look favourably on me because of it. I don't give a stuff what anyone thinks of me anymore. Tracey I have no parents left and I can deal with yours if and when the time comes for that. Will you elope with me? I'm fully willing to accept the consequences of my own uncontrolled choices. It is my choice fully to make and I am choosing you!" he said fully expressing himself for once in his life. Now he was crying but for a different reason. These tears were tears of joy.

Tracey had by now sat down on a stool in front of him listening to what he was saying as tears fell down her own cheeks. "I had no idea that happened to Hermione back then although I did hear bad things had happened to her. I just had no idea that's what it was. I am so sorry the public finds it so hard to believe you could make a choice on your own even if it's not the one they wish for you to make. People need to get over that and quickly. My father won't like it too much but once he hears who I've married he'll be ok. He's a major fan of yours even if it's not something he likes admitting. I will of course elope with you. We should marry in the next round!" she said kissing him as she explained that his massage was finished.

"Thank you so much Tracey for just letting me cry and offload like that. Most people tell you to buck up and stop crying because you're a man and shouldn't express emotion blah, blah, blah. We will indeed. Oh Tracey you complete my life. Now where would my fair lady like her massage?" he asked her as she smiled at him. A comfortable reclining chair appeared there and she sat in it making it recline back.

"Please massage my hands and wrists. I've heard the wrists can be an erogenous zone and I want to test out if that theory is correct!" she said as he presented her with various scents. She eventually chose the scent of Ylang, Ylang. He began massaging her hands and rubbing up and down the entire length of it. Then making out as if he was going to hold her hand he slipped his fingers in between hers thoroughly massaging them round and round. She exhaled a large breath she'd not realised she'd been holding in as his hands went up and around her wrist wringing it back and forth. As he rubbed his fingers along the soft skin at the back of her wrist she felt herself completely relax. She started to fall asleep and didn't want to sleep as she'd miss time with him but when he told her to go with it and merely relax she did fall asleep. When he touched her wrist in that way she felt so relaxed and excited at the same time. When he told her he wanted to hold her hand this way for the rest of his life her heart fluttered inside. She was so excited by him and loved him so deeply. She woke gently feeling like she'd slept for years as the bell went off to signalise that their time in the room was over for this round. She had never felt so at one with herself and it was wonderful.

"Harry I've never felt so amazing. Please don't ever stop loving me because I'd be so lost without you. You're my soulmate" she said as he teared up again kissing her deeply before carrying her giggling from their room as Hermione and Draco looked at them in awe.

"I love you Miss Davis never forget it!" he said as everyone else emerged from their rooms. It had been a very good round for all.


	34. Ron and Pansy 5

**Here is the net chapter. Thank you to all who are following this story. Love and light to all, Moon x**

Pansy couldn't believe how much she'd actually liked Ron taking control in the last round. It was so thrilling to see him getting such pleasure from it. Clearly role play was something which would always be part of their relationship and she liked that. As she looked over at him picking up the card for their next round he had an embarrassed and or confused expression on his face. Just what had they been asked to do. She took his hand and lead them to their room which when she entered resembled a performance studio. Their card read: Share a sensual dance with your partner thoroughly getting to know the contures of their body and how they move.

"Ron what's wrong with this task? You looked earlier as though you thought there was something wrong with it?" she asked him as he flushed red in colour.

"There's nothing wrong with it I was just mortified because not only do I not know how to dance well but I don't even know what a sensual dance would be. Is that really silly?" he said feeling very silly himself. He was shocked when she laughed at him.

"Ron I'm not sure anyone knows what a sensual dance really is. Its's just a dance where you're closer to the person you dance with I think. Come on and let's give it a go. Select a good song!" she said as he asked the room to generate some good music for them as he couldn't choose it himself. A muggle song came on they didn't recognise but they gripped hands and he pulled her closer. She had to wear heels to reach his height but didn't mind. As she was able to reach his neck she could kiss him there a thing which relaxed him and made him moan deeply. He had no real idea he was sensitive there as she'd not kissed him there very often. He actually thought it was just women who could feel like that which as he thought of it sounded silly even to him.

He swayed out making her roll away from him before pulling her in closer to him. He dipped them lower and kissed her lips lovnig how he could see her eyes become glossy from the attention. In that moment she could have told him anything and he would have smiled at her. He never realised that with the right partner he could be good at dancing because even he knew he'd been shocking at the yule ball all those years ago. He truly felt bad for how he'd treated Padma back then. He'd need to apologise to her the next time he saw her. She was fine now obviously but he still felt bad as he couldn't remember if he'd ever apologised to her or not. Hopefully he had and just had a bad memory. Had Harry apologised to Parvati? He probably had. He was good like that always doing right by everyone.

A howler arrived stopping them in their tracks it was for Ron. Was he in trouble with his mum? What had he done now? He gulped as he saw the Gringotts seal on it. What they'd done in the LeStrange vault hadn't necessarily been above board even if it had aided in the end of the he going to jail soon oh no. "Open it Ron!" she encuraged as he opened it with shaking hands.

Dear Mr Ronald Billius Weasley,

I am writing from the bank to inform you of an inheritance you are to recieve soon. Your late uncle Fabian Alabaster Prewett left a will with concealment charms on it which would only remove themselves after you had become of age in case he died before then. He was your godfather and although he left things to other people in his will which they received immediately you are only recieveing yours late as you are now over seventeen years of age and so the concealments have removed themselves. Also what you and your comrades did to the LeStrange Vault caused twenty thousand galleons worth of repairs which we are charging you all for and let that be the end of it. You did save us all so we couldn't prosecute even if we wanted to as it would be morally wrong in our eyes. This is why we are merely charging you.

The fact that something that dark was ever stored in a vault here has been more disturbing then you'll ever know and we can't thank you enough for getting rid of it even if you did damage our prestigious bank in the process. Better to be safe then sorry as the muggles say. You have been left one hundred thousand galloens by Fabian which will now be ninty thousand and as well as that he left you a cottage in the Yorkshire Dales. It is called Pansy Place and is surrounded by Pansy bushes as they were his favourite flower. He asked us to always explain the name of his cottage in case it ever confused you. He has instructed us to put it under the fidelous once you're in there with you as the secret keeper. Your key is attached and also acts as a portkey to your new home you need only say take me home and it will bring you there untracable of course as you never know what people will do. Good day to you sir, Signed Ripclaw manager of Prewett family accounts.

As the letter ended he fainted. He'd not expected to hear that from anyone. He was revived by Pansy who didn't know what they'd done with the LeStrange vault but didn't care to know either. She was amused at Pansy Place and the fact that they'd probably live there afterwards. The money was good too.

"I can't believe it. I can finally have good quidditch gear, books and trunk. This is epic. Obviously you'll live with me in that cottage despite the funny name. Oh Pansy I love you" he said kissing her deeply.

"I love you too Ron. Billius eh? That will be good in the bedroom. Oh I don't think I'll be fogetting that one in a hurry. I love it. It's rugged and sexy a bit like you. You're my sexy beast Mr Ronald Billius Weasley!" she said opening his top without her hands and kissing his chest whilst moving with him to some fresh music which had just come on. Now this was sensual dancing and he found he was unable to stop giggling at the fact that she liked his middle name so much. I mean Billius was a hilarious name if he did say so himself. He'd need to ask his mum one day where she'd gotten it from. He thought it was from an old family member but couldn't be sure. As the bell went they were so lost in dancing and gazing in each others eyes that they almost missed it. They emerged hand in hand smiling brightly. The future for Ronald Billius Weasley looked very good right now.


	35. Dean and Parvati 5

**Here's the next chapter. I've had writers block with this story so hope to be better at adding chapters this year. Please review love Moon x**

Dean looked over at Parvati who had a very faraway look no her. She could have been anywhere and it was thrilling to see. He thought about what Daphne and Blaise had done realizing it wasn't for him. He'd never want to elope with her. He'd want to have a lavish wedding where everyone was present. He saw her reach over onto the table and pluck up their card frowning at it and then chuckling. It was clear that whatever was written on it amused her thoroughly. She led him over to their room where there was a bed with a plastic covering over it and a room service trolley with loads of cloches on the top of it. She handed him the card which read:

 **Explore your partner in any way you feel using the various foods provided by the room.**

He smiled at that. "What made you laugh earlier?" he asked as she looked at him and huffed slightly.

"I just like being clean ok. I don't like to have foods drizzled on my body and such because then I have to shower and it takes ages to get properly clean and then I laughed because it's supposed to be sensual and here I am being practical. I found a book Hermione was reading once and I asked her if I could borrow it. She said I could but to be prepared as it was indeed a very raunchy book. Nothing much shocks me even this book but they do talk about what to do in this situation so lie down sailor!" she said laughing at his wide eyed expression.

She lifted up one cloche revealing some whipped cream in its jar and some honey. She waved her wand his clothes coming off till he was merely naked on the bed before her. She dipped the honey dipper into the pot and swirled it over his tummy in a swirly design and licked it up and down loving the sweet taste mixed with the unique taste of his skin. Right now for some reason he seriously smelled like he was all man and she loved it. He was very sensitive on his stomach but he'd not realized it till now. It wasn't often that he was kissed or licked there. Leaning down to kiss him after removing all of her own clothes she rubbed up against his stomach getting the honey on her tummy too. He was tingling all over.

Reaching out to grab the whipped cream she put some on his thigh and licked it off gently edging closer to his crown jewels which stirred the closer she got. She smirked looking up at him and lifted the other cloche which seemed to hold a bowl with what looked like nothing in it put her hand inside it slipping something into her mouth. He jumped as she took his member into her mouth sucking the ice cube she'd put in there melting against him. The sensations of her hot and cold mouth driving him wild. She released him as soon as the ice cube was gone splodging some cream on his neck and sucking it all off. As she leaned up over him trying to settle herself into a comfy position he sucked at her nipples which happened to be placed over his mouth at the time. She squealed in surprised joy.

He reached over into the cloche at his side and took out some chocolate sauce squeezing it on her chest and watching as it rolled down over her nipples and beyond. She groaned as he was teasing her. She shouldn't have said she didn't like being dirty as he now had a gleam in his eye which said he was going to leave her like that for a while and she was right. She squealed as he sprayed some whipped cream at her pussy and licked it all over making her cry out in pleasure as he caught her clit in just the right way. Licking in a line up her torso he licked the chocolate sauce off her thoroughly cleaning her with his tongue. Putting chocolate sauce down there had her squealing out again as he sucked it off her bringing her clit with him before releasing it again.

"Come on babe get in the sixty nine position I want to taste you some more!" she said as he agreed. Again smothering his dick in honey she sucked it all off as he came shooting his spunk into her mouth so fast she had no choice but to swallow it. She came herself moments later so wasn't bothered by it.

She really didn't mind being dirty after all as she lay on his chest some cream getting on her cheek. She laughed as she usually would have hated it but couldn't with him. He made it too fun. A huge bath appeared filled with hot bubbling water. She climbed off him and slipped into the water feeling herself truly relax. The water was divine and she felt amazing even more so when he lifted her foot into his hands and began massaging it tenderly. She was stunned.

"Padma told me once that the feet are sacred in Indian culture and must always be cared for. She's very knowledgeable and it's very interesting. I promise to always care for your feet even when they're ugly and swollen from pregnancy!" he said his glossy eyes miles away.

She sighed at the manliness of what he'd just said and then freaked out when he came to the end. "Deanie that won't happen for a while yet but when it does I'll be sure to come to you for all my massages! Padma knows loads alright she's great. She has a boyfriend you know and I'm going to find out who it is one day despite her not telling me about it yet" she said as he smiled at her.

"Please don't get the wrong idea or misunderstand me but what do you think of Daphne and Blaise's actions in the last round?" he said as she looked back up at him.

"I like it and think it's super romantic. It's not what I want personally but even I can see the romance to it. I'm super excited. When that day comes for us which it will because you're it for me we'll do it in front of all of our friends and family!" she said shrieking when he produced a lotus flower and gave it her.

"Here you go sweetheart! Harry says it will be so romantic if I give you this!" he said as she slapped it from his hands.

"Harry Potter doesn't know everything! I know he meant well but in our culture this is a sign of oppression and arranged marriages. Never ever again give me a lotus. I love you!" she said swimming over to him and kissing him just in time for the chimes to go off. They exited and dressed leaving as she marched over to Harry shocking him by pulling him to one side and whispering something in his ear. He was bright red.

"Oh Parvati I'm so sorry I thought it was a romantic gesture I mean Padma said if we ever took it anywhere after the yule ball that I should give you one!" he said as she scowled.

"Padma is so dead next time I see her pranking me like this. Well now you know anyway. See you later!" she said as she went back to Dean sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
